Into Reality
by marcturbo1
Summary: A brand new series that will combine both the human dominated world with the mysterious Pokemon world as Marlon and his two new accomplices combat an unknown military force in an effort to restore balance to the war torn world before time's up... with the power of a guerrilla warfare leader, Pokemon meets modern warfare...
1. Into Reality Chp1 - Night Time Training

**_Into Reality Ch.1 - Night Time Training_**

_The man yells Showtime, and the curtains rise, but as the audience's attention is taken by the play being performed, one would not notice the events occurring behind the performers._

_This story begins within another. The story of a 15 year, grueling, agonizing, mental, rejection since birth._

_For the past 15 years of this person's life, he has endured a long hardship, and gained a negative experience from his own silence._

_15 years of no one to talk to._

_15 years of no one to play with._

_15 years of no one to speak to..._

_A person's future mainly depends on the experience he or she has gained during the first few years of their life. But to this individual, it was desperation for a change. A change that could potentially affect others lives as well..._

_... and it started with a wish... a wish to make a true friend... someone to talk to... someone to be with... someone you could open up to... something that would make our hero feel at ease with himself._

_It started with praying... praying every night to the lord in the corner of his dark room... praying every night of every month begging for help..._

_...and one day... the wish was answered..._

_After a year has gone by since "The Day of Change", our hero's mind is slowly recovering from the darkness he was cast in. Today, he is friends with two very special beings that have been by his side, there to help whenever the felt he needed it. He has befriended two special creatures that are not known to exist elsewhere on the face of the Human dominated Earth... and there names are Raid the Latios... Latias... the Latias... and my name... is Marlon._

_Our story begins about a year after my wish was answered by the gods and I had been blessed with the unique abilities of a Latios. But even with new powers that I would need to protect my new found friends, little did I know... that I was entering a new kind of reality..._

* * *

**"Speech"**

**_'Telepathy' or _****'emphasis'**

***actions***

**Journal entry #25:**

_It's been 3 weeks into school now and things couldn't be more ... entertaining. Today, Raid, Latias and I are taking refuge at my house, a small orange painted, two story building. The only problem is, they've been kept a secret from my parents since I brought them home, for the first time about a year ago. So far no one suspects anything, it's either that or Raid's been erasing a few memories behind my back. I've had to work with them to keep things running smoothly, from getting them food to spending time with them, and getting to know them better... an experience that we all enjoyed doing._

**Date**: 8-31-2012 (Friday)

**Location**: My room

**Time**: 9:45 p.m.

**Situation**: Parents left for something a while ago…

"Done, the last assignment is finally done!" I cried as I proudly announced the completion of my weekend homework. "Finally, I get to enjoy my weekend for once instead of doing homework that never seems to stop coming!" Feeling relieved I kicked back and rested my feet next to my laptop on my work table. My room wasn't VERY big but it was big enough to fit 3 Lati's and still have room left over. With one bed in the corner and a bunch of shelves and cabinets all neatly cleaned with books piled on books and a small corner reserved to my collection of model jets, a small closet in another corner full of all the clothes I'll ever need, as well as a wall designated to my drawings and achievements. There were two entrances, one was a transparent glass sliding door into the living area and the other was a standard wooden door leading to a hallway connecting all the rooms of the house.

Latias floated in through the sliding door, in her Lati form with a surprised look, '_What's going on, I heard you scream about something?_' "Nothing's wrong, everything's fine, just finished my homework for the week. Now we get to spend more time together this weekend and with Labor Day, we'll have FOUR full days off from school!"

With a red color that spanned over her belly to her wingtips, and a blue triangle located on her chest, she appeared as any other Latias picture you would normally find on a Pokémon card. Although she had no other special powers, besides the ones that suited her natural ability, she was still a great friend and that's all that mattered to me.

'_Well that's great to hear, except my brother has plans for you this weekend_.' Latias said a bit nervous at announcing the news.

I, obviously showing a bit irritation that there was still working to be done, decided to make the most of training and dismissed my anger, faking a smile in the process. "So what does Raid have in store for me tomorrow?" I asked.

_'Actually it's tonight, he's out now looking for something that'll help you get better at your techniques when you're in your Latios form.' _At that I got serious, "So far I'm interested, but didn't we agree not to go wandering off alone. The last thing we need is one of us getting taken and treated like animals like the way Latria was," recalling the incident that occurred when Latria was captured and treated as a zoo animal while Brad (a.k.a. Lateon) spent endless time searching for her. _'Yah, Latios took that into mind, he's telling me his location every 3 minutes.'_

Although this was an effective tactic, Latias still tried to convince Raid not to go without her but Raid assured her he'd be fine. "Alright, fine."

I of course was still a bit annoyed that Raid just left without telling him but decided to blow off the steam later. "Back to what we were talking about, as long as training doesn't involve me lifting rocks using psychic and dodging Raid's Luster Purges from everywhere I'm happy." I certainly emphasized on Raid's 'special' training. It involved dodging rapid successive attacks from Raid and Latias that came from everywhere within an area Raid calls the 'target zone'...

...or as I like to call it the 'kill zone' as I would stay in the center, without a shield or any form of protection. The goal is to avoid as many attacks as possible within a 5 minute time period while staying within a specific area and not leaving that spot. In previous attempts, I was successful at dodging many attacks, but it was inevitable to evade every single attack. Raid did his best to make the scenario as real as possible to a real battle situation but Latias saw things differently as she gave me small windows of opportunities by 'missing' on purpose. Although I disliked this type of training I did find it sometimes necessary.

_'Oh come on, lifting rocks isn't hard.' _Latias cheerfully cooed. Eager to spend time with me, Latias tried to get me to comply using what all Latias's do best… beg. Putting her paws together and nudging at my shoulder, Latias made cute little Lati whimpers. "Latias, you know that that's a dangerous thing you're doing right?" Trying to get Latias to stop, I decide to nudge her back...it wasn't a smart move...soon a nudging war began and neither side was letting in on the other.

A few minutes later, after a very (very) awkward reunion, a blue dragon similarly to Latias except with blue where there was red, a red triangle on his chest, a slightly larger body structure, a slightly more tilted back ear design that that of a normal Latios, and finally a different fin structure. Like Latias, Raid didn't have any special powers, mind those that he was born with and were a part of his natural abilities.

Raid flew in through the back door of my empty house and into my room, where he was met with his energetic sister and an unconscious/ TKO'd Marlon. Without spending too much time, Raid had a quick chat with his sister before quickly leaving again, saying that he ready to head out and that he'd be waiting for us so Latias did her part and tries to "revive" me from her unbeatable attack. As Raid made his way out to prepare everything needed for training Latias psychically carries me to the restroom next-door and placed my head by the sink. Letting the water run she grabbed (collected) the water using psychic. Slowly the water built up, gaining volume, as it grew a floating ball of water that appeared to float freely in the air. After collecting a 1-gallon's worth of freezing 40 degree sink water, she dumps it all onto my face.

You can literally picture what comes next...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screaming like little girl I began looking around frantically as I tried to regain control of myself "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCUES WAS THAT FOR!" (Note that I will sometimes resort to poke-cursing...)

Completely overtaken by the rude awakening and shivering from an unexpected shower, Latias comes over with a towel she found nearby and handed it over. _'Sorry, but you did challenge me to a "nuzzle off" and I wasn't planning on loosing.'_ Latias said with a bragging tone.

Still shaken up, I quickly gained control over myself and I did what I do best… *Gives the 'Really?' Glare*"

_'What, I did win'_ *Continues starring*

"…"

*awkward silence*

"…"

Eager to change the situation, Latias gave in and got ready to head out. Doing the same I checked my gear and made my way out to be greeted by a Latios smiling in his natural form._ 'Well well, you managed to survive Latias's barrage, I commend you for that. I know I'd never win her at that.'_ Raid looked over to his sister, who immediately turned away blushing from embarrassment.

Raid went back to the subject. _'Don't worry about training today; we'll just be working on your aiming.'_

Completely relieved, I got ready for what would be an interesting target practice but was cut off by Raid's additional statement that _'Training will be at about 50,000 feet where the wind is sure to be wild. You'll have to time everything right to hit these targets so what I don't put into my normal training, I make up with a crazy exercise.'_ *pulls out two Frisbee about two feet in length from a random Target bag*

_'You'll have to hit this while nature takes its toll. I've also taken the liberty to add something more to the game tonight and I think you'll enjoy it. It was too big so I couldn't carry it all by myself, but rest assure, it'll be there.'_ I couldn't catch the rest but I'm sure Raid said something about beating someone down if whatever didn't arrive on time. At this point I was wondering where Raid got all these weird things as he often came home with something "different" in 'paw'. The exercise sounded easy at first but after considering all the factors, I'd soon realized the level of difficulty I'd just been given. While Raid put the Frisbee's into another darker colored bag, I changed into my Latios form and got re-acquainted with my "other side".

In a spectacular flow of energy, my form changed with a flash of light. In moments, I opened my eyes smiling in the body of my other self. Unlike all the other "fancier" versions of Latios and Latias, the only thing different about me was my color, I had the form of a Latios with no added/special side powers but I was brown where there'd normally be blue as I kept the white to my own liking (although not by choice). Unable to speak like Latios or Latias correctly yet, I stuck to using telepathy that Raid and Latias taught me in the past after receiving my powers.

_'Alright finally! It's been far too long.'_ Like checking a jet before takeoff, I checked myself over and reviewed all the basics of flying. Then I checked my powers and made sure everything flowed smoothly.

After getting the 'okay' (in the form of a thumbs up) from Raid, the trio cloaked themselves and began their accent towards the heavens to begin what is to be an interesting nighttime training run...

To be continued next time…

* * *

_It's the random guy (preferred Marlon) from before ;)... Ahhh, what a wonderful feeling it is when you get to leave humanity's problems behind and be with you friends... It's a feeling that even I can't describe other than... interesting... Well, I did a flight check and my homework's done and I have another 2 hours before bed... no reason why I can't spend some time with Latios and Latias right?... what could possible go wrong ... *coughs* hint hint... ;)_

Any constructed criticism would be awesome for mistakes or if you guys and girls liked anything, I could add your ideas in later. If you guys and girls also find mistakes or that their potential for an actual real action packed story please let me know in the comments below. Thanks :)

It's not that hard to create an account and leave a message. Thanks for stopping by :)

DON'T own the idea/theme of Pokémon. I DO HOWEVER own the character Marlon and Raid the Latios and their names I also own the Idea and the theme/name of the Eon Squadron. It's all © by me marcturbo1. Have a nice day ;)


	2. Into Reality Chp2 - Engaged!

**_Author's Note: _**_Welcome back and this is Chapter 2 of into Reality. I the random person from before (still preferred Marlon) that talks in the beginning trying to work out the brains of those that will read this passage and I hope everyone will enjoy the text. Other than that, Enjoy and please post your comments or questions below :)_

*cue curtains* *lights dim*

**_Into Reality Ch. 2 - Engaged..._**

* * *

**Last time:** *flashback*

"_Done, the last assignment is finally done!" I cried as I proudly announced the completion of my weekend homework. "Finally, I get to enjoy my weekend for once instead of doing homework that never seems to stop coming!"…_

Getting serious, "So far I'm interested, but didn't we agree not to go wandering off alone. _The last thing we need is one of us getting taken and treated like animals like the way Latria was" recalling the incident that occurred when Latria was captured and treated as a zoo animal while Brad (a.k.a. Lateon) spent endless time searching for her. I certainly emphasized on Raid's 'special' training that involved dodging rapid successive attacks from Raid and Latias that came from everywhere within an area Raid calls the 'target zone' or as I like to call it the 'kill zone', without a shield or any form of protection. 'Oh come on, lifting rocks isn't hard.' Eager to be able to spend time with me, Latias tried to get me to comply using what all Latias's do best… look cute._ _Like checking a jet before takeoff, I checked myself over and reviewed all the basics of flying. Then I checked my powers and made sure everything ran smoothly. After getting the okay from Raid, the trio cloaked themselves and began their accent towards the heavens to begin what is to be an interesting nighttime training run._

**"_" Speech**

**_'Telepathy'_**

**(Thoughts/extra information)**

***_* actions**

**Back to the present:**

**Date:** 8-31-2012 (Friday)

**Time:** 10:30 p.m.

**Location:** Somewhere in the sky (35,000 feet and climbing at a rate of 300 miles per hour)

**Situation:** … all is quiet (not counting the wind rushing by)

As the trio continued their ascent to Raid's training zone, all remained quiet.

The three of us were in a tight triangle formation with Raid in front and me and Latias to the sides. Me and Latias drafted off Raid; We knew that taking lead was a tough job especially when the wind is in your face, both me and Latias tried switching places with Raid but he always declined saying, _'Don't worry about me, I can handle myself.' _Even through Raid's words of bravery, both Latias and I knew it was just Raid being stubborn. Taking my mind off training and continuing my accent, I decided to take a look around and man was I mesmerized by what I saw. Everything seemed so peaceful as I saw all the lights below from all the cars and houses as they twinkled in the darkness and as I looked up the stars seemed to get brighter as I knew we were nearing our stop. It was all so amazing, I thought to myself, _'No matter how many times we do this, it's always amazing. To think this is all real, wow what a dream I never want to wake up from.'_ Everything was just so peaceful that nothing could spoil the mome….. *gets cut off short*

_'We are climbin' to the heavens in the dark, we'll be climbin' so fast we'll see Spear Pillar, we are climbin' really fast….. uh, I can't keep going, guys, mind lending a paw?'_ Latias yelled into our heads while singing in chorus. Completely taken off guard, me and Raid broke formation and crashed into one another head on causing us to see too many stars. Latias came to a halt and just stared at what just happened using all her strength to keep herself from laughing. Not noticing Latias holding herself back, I regained control, and managed to say _'I'd help, but I'm just as lost as you are Latias.'_ *Both me and Latias look slowly at Raid simultaneously as he was still trying to clear his mind of the sudden outburst* _'Okay, that's creepy; I'm with Marlon on this one.'_ Feeling defeated, Latias puts on a pouty face seeing that her brother didn't even try to help. _'Now it's my turn to ask, why'd you have to yell that song into our head?'_ I asked. _'Well, it was too quiet and neither one of you two said anything so I decided to break the silence and get some friendly spirits going.'_ Latias telepathed with a cheery tone in her voice. Although I was a bit hurt from both the outburst and the collision, both Raid and I were in the forgiving mood (probably from Latias's cheery voice) and we both forgave her for her actions. Getting back into formation we continued our last 1,000 foot climb.

* * *

**Off in the distance**

Four F-22's screeched across the sky on afterburners about 20 minutes out from what is our "training ground". All four were in a tight diamond keeping distance from each other while ramming their engines to the max. They all were fully loaded from heat seeking missiles to the standard SAAM (Semi-Air-to-Air-Missile?) with an automatic 6 barrel machine gun equipped with explosive incendiary rounds, each that had a nasty taste of giving really big explosions. As the four made their way to their rendezvous point and eliminate any threats on sight. Each pilot was constantly questioning the reason they came all the way out here for since there were no 'visible' threats around as their commanders didn't debrief them on the mission ahead of time and were told that they'd be debriefed once they got to their rendezvous point. Puzzled but intent on completing the mission, the four pilots had over 300 successful missions under their belts with an ace ranking. Each pilot although confused, was intent on completing the mission regardless.

* * *

**Back with the trio**

After about an hour of constant climbing, mind one small interruption, we had finally reached our training ground. We chose to be so high up so that it would be near impossible to get a glimpse of us even with a high-powered telescope or thermal binoculars as the constant wind and clouds acted as a cover up protecting us from unwanted eyes.

After arriving Raid proceeded to get his Frisbee's ready and got one out of the bag and handed the bag to Latias.

_'Let's take a minute or two to recover. I'll admit, that wasn't fun at all.'_ Latios said in his native language (i.e. through "Cooes").

I just rolled my eyes at the comment. (It's not like Latias or I didn't tell him so...) I chose to stay quiet to the comment but Latias had other ways of handling the situation.

_'RAID I TOLD YOU SO! WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO EITHER MARLON OR I! I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO! *REPEATS*...'_

What Raid did next didn't help his situation...

_'LALALALALALALA, I can't hear you, LALALALALALALA..._' *also repeats*

*volcano explodes in the background (cartoon style)*

(Robotic voice) Commence physical beat down… target locked… commence attack in 3..2..1..

_'ATTACK!' _both me and Latias yelled as Raid continued ignoring; We started ramming Raid with Steel wings as payback from ignoring us.

(DON'T EVER IGNORE ME OR LATIAS OR YOU'LL MEET OUR NOT SO FRIENDLY STEEL WINGS!)

Catching Raid once again off guard and taking the full blow of our steel wings. After 1 (hehehe or two) passes from the both of us, we felt that justice was served. Raid on the other hand, completely forgot about training and went from teacher to TRAINER mode… This scared me half to death since Raid is super tough when his mind's set on training. Raid started by grabbing both me and Latias with his psychic and gave me and not Latias a major headache (probably because he knew Latias wasn't completely responsible and he wouldn't hurt his own sister. The headache was so intense that I was on the verge of passing out from his attack alone but Raid knew better and let me go along with removing the headache (better known as the "Thought from Hell"). Acting like nothing happened, Raid proceeded to begin training. Grabbing my head and moaning from the pain I experienced just moments ago, I very slowly began to regain control although it was hard to focus and found it a bit hard just to remain floating. Both Latias and Raid lended me a "paw" and helped me get back "on my feet". It took a while and even after the pain went away, I still felt dizzy. Regardless, Raid said that this would help in training so I could practice a new type or unexpected turn of events in tonight's practice. Raid assumed his position about a quarter of a mile away along with Latias and prepared for the first round.

(To make things more understandable, all three of us will take part in this activity as we will each try to hit our target, a.k.a. the Frisbee) First up was me.

Recalling Robot, begin practice in 'Three…Two…One…Go' we all said.

Raid tossed the Frisbee hard in to the wind. I took a split second and tried to calculate the angle of my attack as well as counting all of nature's factors, from wind speed to turbulence, to distance before impact, etc. Once I thought I had a good shot, I charged a dragon pulse and with both hands I launched the attack straight into the target but despite all my effort, I still missed by a long shot, lowering my confidence off the back but quickly regained it as Latias said, "Don't worry, Latios is next and I doubt he could hit it… just kidding, I know you can do it bro." A sense of mischief in her voice as she said that but still had hope in all of us. "Thanks sis, alright…"

After I got the Frisbee back, I proceeded to throwing it away from Raid. I thought out loud, _'Alright Raid hit THIISSS!'_ I yelled as I threw the Frisbee as hard as I could straight into the wind just as Raid did before. Like me, Raid took a moment to figure out his angle of attack and as soon as that was done, unlike me, Raid launched a partially charged Luster Purge, but even with his efforts, he, just like me, missed except his was a bit closer than mines. A bit upset that he missed, Raid dismissed his anger as an unnecessary waste of time. Now it was Latias's turn. Latias was all pumped up to hit the target so she said, 'Stand back boys, now it's time to let the little sister show you how it's done. Watch and be amazed by my awesomeness …' a brief moment of silence.

Raid and I looked at each other. (Awesomeness really?)

Neither Raid nor I saw that one coming as we were both a bit surprised. Latias already knew what me and Raid were thinking and let out another outburst about how she had the right to say whatever she wanted (but it was more to me and Raid's amusement to see a cute Latias all frustrated but despite her efforts to be serious, still looked cute even through her outburst). Both me and Raid laugh at how cute Latias looked but that only made Latias continue her cute rampage.

I decided that this was getting nowhere and chose to stop the pointless argument and get back to training. Raid off course agreed while Latias took her time but eventually followed suit. Latias took her position and prepared herself a moderately charged Dragon Pulse. Raid was just about to throw the Frisbee when out of nowhere the four jets mentioned earlier screeched their way into 'our airspace'. Latias and I for one were taken back completely while Raid got all defensive. The four jets passed merely a mile out from our present positions and broke formation as we all heard one of the pilots say, "I think I know why we're here" (via quick mind reading).

Latias still holding her Dragon Pulse launched it with all her might at the one of the jets that were still in formation. To her dismay she missed slightly as the jet evaded with a quick accent while on afterburners. Although she missed the Dragon Pulse made a huge explosion as one of the jets was almost thrown from its flight path. Even with all the noise from the jets flying around me and Raid still looked over to Latias in disbelief that she caused such a huge explosion without a fully charged Dragon Pulse. Latias however, simply blushed from the stares but quickly changed the subject to the present threat at hand, _'Raid, now's not the time for this, I'd love to show off some more but let's focus and work together.'_

Raid quickly agreed and strategized a plan of attack, _'All of us split up and attack from behind, their moving too fast so psychic isn't the best option so stick to distance attacks. We don't know their objectives but let's stick to defensive tactics. If they fire at any one of us, retaliate. Don't second guess, just go for the shot.'_

Each of us spit off into different directions in an attempt to diverge attention. Raid continued discussing his battle plan, _'We're outnumbered so watch your back, they might not be able to lock onto us since we may be too small for their radars to track but be careful.'_ Following the orders given, all three of us began pursuit of the enemy.

I was the first to engage one of the pilots so I quickly charged my own Luster Purge. My body began to glow and a quick glance over and I saw Latias doing the same except she was using her Dragon Pulse again. Once I was charged and ready to let hell rein, I warned my friends of the oncoming attack since Luster purge causes a blinding light to occur around the surrounding area. (Not such a smart move since I'm actually attracting attention now from the ground since people on the ground can see a ball of glowing light but I was thinking too fast to care). I took my aim and proceeded to release all the stored energy from the front of my mouth. A small white/ purple orb began to form in front of me which quickly grew and simultaneously I launched my attack. The launched Luster Purge sent a powerful stream of psychic energy flying towards the jet but this pilot had skill. At the last second he pulled back on the joystick and cut his engines causing his jet roll backwards while moving forward. The maneuver caused his jet to fly right over me as I saw the pilot in his seat as I felt a sense of power come to him as now he was in the perfect position to take a shot at me. I had no idea an F-22 had this much maneuverability hidden in it?

_'AHHHHH! Great I've been locked'_ I cursed under my breath as now I was the one fighting for survival as I dove in and out and banked hard left to right. But no matter what I did this pilot wasn't letting me out of his sight. I was on the verge of panicking as I quickly read his mind for his next move, "Good bye winged beast from hell." The pilot removed the safety and began shooting his machinegun showering the sky with tracers and leaving me no room to escape as he had all routes taken. Now I was in trouble.

To be continued…..

* * *

_Great, is this how I wanted to leave the world of the living, getting shot at by my own countries weapons... *sighs*... *turns to the audience* Life's wonderful isn't it.. I guess I should say by goodbyes to Latios and Latias..._

_Any constructed criticism would be awesome for mistakes or if you guys and girls liked anything, I could add your ideas in later. If you guys and girls also find mistakes or that their potential for an actual real action packed story please let me know in the comments below. Thanks :) THIS IS A STORY IN PROGRESS..._

_PLEASE !_  
_ It's not that hard to leave a message. Thanks for stopping by :)_

_I DON'T own the idea/theme of Pokémon. I DO HOWEVER, own the character Marlon and Raid the Latios and their names I also own the Idea and the theme/name of the Eon Squadron. It's all © by me marcturbo1. Have a nice day ;)_


	3. Into Reality Chp3 - Fighting Back

**_Author Notes: _**_I'm back, and it looks like I have a couple more seconds to live... to make this short... enjoy... * awkward silence* :)_

_*shots fire... lights dim*_

**_Into Reality Chapter 3 – Fighting back_**

* * *

**"Speech" or "Emphasis/hint"**

**_'Telepathy'_**

**(Specific Location/ extra information)**

**Previously:**

_The three of us were in a tight triangle formation with Raid in front and me and Latias to the sides. Me and Latias drafted off Raid; 'We are climbin' to the heavens in the dark, we'll be climbin' so fast we'll see Spear Pillar, we are climbin' really fast….. Uh, I can't keep going, guys, mind lending a paw?' Latias yelled into our heads while singing in chorus. Off in the distant, four F-22's screeched across the sky on afterburners about 20 minutes out from what is our 'training ground'._

_After arriving Raid proceeded to get his Frisbee's ready and got one out of the bag and handed the bag to Latias. 'Let's take a minute or two to recover. I'll admit, that wasn't fun at all.' Latios said in his native language. Raid tossed the Frisbee hard in to the wind. I took a split second and tried to calculate the angle of my attack as well as counting all of nature's factors, from wind speed to turbulence, to distance before impact, etc. Raid was just about to throw the Frisbee when out of nowhere the four jets mentioned earlier screeched their way into 'our airspace'. Me and Latias for one were taken back completely while Raid got all defensive. The four jets passed merely a mile out from our present positions and broke formation as we all heard one of the pilots say, "I think I know why we're here" (via quick mind reading)._

_I was on the verge of panicking as I quickly read his mind for his next move, "Good bye winged beast from hell." The pilot removed the safety and began shooting his machine-gun showering the sky with tracers and leaving me no room to escape as he had all routes taken. Now I was in trouble._

* * *

**Back in Combat:**

_'AHHHHH! Great I've been locked'_ I cursed as now I was the one fighting for survival as I dove in and out and banked hard left to right. But no matter what I did this pilot wasn't letting me out of his sight.

Continuing the dance between me and the jet was harder than I originally thought, sure I was so much faster at turns but this pilot sure knew how to get the most of his jet as he matched my turns with his own. Reading his mind at this point was useless as I already knew he was trying to eliminate me and I knew he'd match each of my moves.

_'RAID, LATIAS! IF YOU'RE NOT BUSY RIGHT NOW I'D GREATLY APPRECIATE YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW!'_ I yelling into my mind making "dead" sure my friends heard that I was in distress.

_'Love to help but if you didn't already know I'm sorta' busy doing the same thing you're doing right NOW!' _Raid said back with a sense of distress in his voice as well.

I knew that turning and cutting corners alone wouldn't get me anywhere so I decided to get smart with my enemy. _'Raid, where are you relative to me?' _I said demanding an answer back.

_'I'm on your 4 o'clock, heading Northwest with you, 700 degrees downward'_ Raid said as soon as he heard my thought.

_'Good, time to have some fun. Climb and head Northwest, 800 degrees vertical, and maintain your speed, we're gonna have to cut it close with a two-way intercept.'_ I said filling Raid in on the detail.

Raid quickly got the idea and proceeded to comply. Bullet's continued blanketing the sky as me, Raid, and Latias were doing all we could to evade oncoming fire. As Raid closed in, I made my move and sped up at the last second as I went inverted and passed Raid overhead as our wings nicked each other on their tips, this close interception was way too close that neither pilot saw it coming in time causing a two-way mid-air collision between the Raptors. Metal shrapnel was sent flying as two multi-million dollar planes were reduced to splinters in seconds. Raid and I were already far away from the explosion that we each flew around the massive fireball descending rapidly towards earth, inspecting our work as it fell. A quick glance and the sight of a few tracers flying by sent us back into action, Raid and I regrouped and quickly spotted Latias. Latias unlike us was playing is smart and using her psychic powers to create a shield around herself, but instead of deflecting the bullets she was collecting them like flies to a flytrap. One by one as bullets became trapped in her 'attack'. Me and Raid saw where this was going and knew she had everything under control. We proceeded to find the other jet as there were 4 jets from the beginning of the fight. But to our surprise, the jet was nowhere in sight. We split up again and head out to try to find the runaway jet.

* * *

**Back with Latias**

She was literally surrounded by bullets she collected and began letting some of them go in an attempt to the engines or destroy the cockpit itself entirely. As she dodged more oncoming attacks the pilot saw her plans and planned to destroy her shield with a missile. Switching tactics, the pilot aimed the missile, removed the safety, and pushed the button. Little did the pilot know, Latias knew her opponents plans before he even thought of it. Seeing the attempt, Latias rotated her position and faced her opponent while flying forward and took aim at the pilot. Rage filled her at the thought that this person was trying to remove her and her friends. Instincts took over as her primary objective, which was to eliminate the threat.

_'Latias, you know better, don't let anger control you, you taught me this so show me control'_ I telepathed feeling her anger from miles away. Latias coming back to her senses takes aim at the cockpit and launches her attack…

What mere seconds felt like hours as Raid saw his sister unleash her attack at the pilot….

Latias knew better as her plans succeeded. Her newly formed plan was to blast the pilot's cockpit breaking the canopy leaving the pilot completely exposed to the wind. As the canopy exploded from her attack, the pilot was completely overwhelmed with the force of the wind forcing the jet to slow down or risk killing the pilot. As Latias took advantage of this she got closer to the pilot still shielded and inspected the damage. The pilot wasn't hurt at all to the relief of Latias but upon closer inspection, Latias determined the pilot to be a female. This shocked her as she was used to the idea of men doing the fighting.

* * *

**Back to Raid about 20 miles out from Latias's position**

_'Marlon, this doesn't look good, I don't see that jet anywhere and you know I can see far', _Raid said a bit worried that their secret may be out and may be found out by the public. It was true that Raid could see far since Lati were known to have far superior eyesight over humans.

**8 miles west of Raid's position**

_'Don't worry, we'll find em', just have faith'_, I said trying to inspire Raid to keep looking. _'We've gone over this area already, let's head back and help Latias if she's not already done',_ Raid said wanting to help his lone sister. _'Roger, heading back south, I see you, let's pick up the pace back alright?'_ I said also concerned for Latias's safety. This was mainly because neither Latios nor I knew what Latias was capable as she never really showed much of her potential unless asked to. However, even through the doubts, we both knew she was well capable of taking care of herself, we just didn't know for how long though. I was a ways out from Raid so I went into high gear in an attempt to catch up quicker. Once we regrouped, we quickly gained more speed trying to get back to Latias as soon as possible.

It took us mere seconds to flyby Latias at near subsonic speeds as we split formation and prepared to execute a team support strike. Latias saw our movements and recognized our strategy but little did we know she had other plans. Both Raid and I were physically and mentally tired but we didn't care so long as one of us was in trouble we pushed it aside like it was nothing. Coming around from a wide turn, we both prepared to launch our Dragon Pulses ignoring the exhaustion; as we neared our target we launched about 500 feet early before impact going 200 mph to help our aim. We awaited the inevitable explosion but were both surprised to see Latias defending the jet by blocking/throwing our Dragon Pulses aside.

At this Raid was furious since his sister was defending the very creature that tried to eliminate her, little did Raid know Latias had her reasons.

Raid and I regrouped with Latias as we flew around the broken canopy of the Raptor.

_'Raid this one means no harm, she merely attacked me because she had no choice, her commander ordered to shoot or be shot by one of her teammates.'_ At this Raid still questioned her defensive actions. Latias however countered, _'Her mind is clear, she has a good heart, let me show you'._ At that, Latias flooded Raid's mind with examples that would immediately convince any serious judge to give up on the spot.

At that Raid loosened up towards the situation and agreed with Latias; all the while I just followed Raid's wisdom and agreed too.

(I know Latias is smart, but I still had a few doubts, but if she did her homework correctly and was able to convince Raid, it should be alright, right?) I thought to myself.

At that still confused, I just followed Raid's lead. (Now) With Latias back in formation along with the jet, the pilot received an incoming transmission from home base but with the wind, she wasn't able to decipher all of her commander's orders. Raid was able to read her mind and catch all the parts she didn't hear along with the rest and told the rest of us (not including the pilot).

_'Her commander wants her to disengage but record data on the mysterious objects for later evaluation... Now what do we do?'_ Raid telepathed.

_'For now I say we find out how they found us.' _I suggested.

_'She doesn't know, her task force was just sent here without explicit orders and were told they'd be debriefed once they got here, but apparently weren't .' _Latias answered.

_'Great, for now I say we wipe her memories clean of this event but keep an eye on her just in case',_ Raid suggested not wanting for any of this to go public.

_'Alright, we'll fill these empty spaces with false information so that she'll believe she did completed her mission.'_ I added on.

Reaching to a small aerodynamic bag I made myself attached to my back I grabbed a small GPS tracking device and threw it deep into a damaged part of the pilot's jet, deep where it could not be found. Raid and Latias proceeded to eliminate the pilot's memory while I kept an eye out for the missing jet. While Raid and Latias handled the pilot, we were flying North West at 270 mph approaching the Californian coastline. Even with all the time that'd passed since Latias broke the Raptor's canopy, the pilot continued to give off a strong sense of strength as she battled the winds and fought her exhaustion to stay alive.

To say the least, I was impressed. Minutes passed and Raid and Latias finished 'memory swapping' the pilots memory. We immediately cloaked and left the pilot there who changed her flight path and started heading north towards what I believed to be Edwards Air Force Base. We on the other hand started heading south back to my house.

**Returning home**

It was getting really late as all of us were both mentally and physically drained, not to mention out of breath from having to evade/cheat a death experience. Beginning our descent, Raid took a quick glance at the moon, _'It's 11:45 p.m., we need to pick up the pace so we don't have any problems with your mom and dad Marlon.'_ Raid suggested knowing that it's been quite a long time since I left, and my parents had to have been home by then if not already arrived. Latias and I agreed and picked up the pace, racing at 500 mph keeping our distance from clouds as we didn't want to attract any more attention from random streaks through clouds. We were tired but not weak; we still had more than enough energy to fight again.

It was a false thought in my mind but it was one that I might have to pull through if the moment came again in the future. Latias kept us all engaged by asking questions along the way home, _'Raid how'd you get rid of the jet following you?'_

Raid took a second and replied, _'Wasn't that hard actually, me and Marlon had a close intercept where two of the jets collided, Marlon was the one to come up with the maneuver while he was getting shot at.' _

_'Ahhh, teamwork, not bad, maybe you'll help me next time Marlon, what do you think?'_ Latias came close and nuzzled me tempting me to start a war all over again.

_'Latias, not now, not while we're flying, I don't want to crash again with Raid.'_ I said trying to remove of the accursed beast that called itself Latias; She didn't stop to my displeasure but to hers instead. Not wanting an accident, I let her be as she happily nuzzled me all the way back home 'cooing' (the sound Lati make as they speak or display emotion) along the way. But even while distracted, I was now more concerned than ever for our safety as everything was now at stake, after the Raptor escaped from us.

Now about 10 minutes out from my house, Raid wanted to ask me about the tracking beacon I placed in the girl's jet. It was actually a story I didn't want to bring up as it involved a misunderstanding between me and a First Sergeant in charge of an Air Force base. I knew Raid would find out eventually but now wasn't the time. I on the other hand was still more worried about how I would explain everything to my parents since I left, but Latias and Raid assured me that they'd help... somehow.

I started to come up with excuses and I came up with, _'How about, I had to go get something for an event that would happen in the future for my volunteering club?'_ I asked my two friends.

Raid shrugged.

_'Not bad, don't worry and stop panicking, you're doing worse than you were just fighting those jets earlier.'_ Latias said amazed that I was becoming a nervous wreck. I never really had to deal with something like this in the past as we always had something planned but this was different. If there was anything I was most afraid of, I'd say my parents over Arcues himself.

(Note: Exaggeration but you get the point)

We neared my house still invisible and found that my parents weren't home yet. This made my fears worse at the thought that my parents could have left home to the police station to report my absence. I flew into my backyard and turned visible again. I was then greeted by my little dog I named "Blacky"

(Note: It's such a scary name right? And I don't know his species; he's not that big, maybe small poodle size and with black fur…)

He was jumping up and down trying to pounce on me like he always does. I closed my eyes and focused hard on my human form and forced energy from around me into myself to make the transformation work. When I opened my eyes, I was my original self, wearing my black pants and my blue shirt along with my pendant, shaped like a Latios from the side, I made to remind myself of "Who I Am". Raid and Latias remained as they were and we all headed inside. Once inside I rushed for the phone and called my mom. For every fraction of a second felt like days to me as I waited for a response, luckily my mom picked up asking what's wrong in her normal calm voice. I was relieved as I knew she hadn't come home yet, I asked what she was doing but didn't want to disclose that information to me to my own annoyance. A small conversation later and she told me goodnight as I hung up. After that I took a deep breath of relief and headed for the shower. By then Raid and Latias were all done cleaning themselves from the carnage that remained from earlier after a nice refreshing shower (and yes, my parents built large showers by accident without double checking the blueprints they drew ahead of time). A quick hot bath later and I was in bed trying to piece together all the things that happened in the last 3 hours Normally, they'd go their rooms but after today, we all felt a bit afraid of the night and chose to be with each other. Latias came in through the sliding door and took her position next to me while Raid stuck to using giant sleeping bag I had since I was in elementary.

With the doors closed we all said goodnight and thanked the lord for another day to be together healthy and safe, but we still talked to each other about what happened. Latias was happy that it was all over but I had to disagree, _' Latias, this isn't over yet, now we're at risk since that lady had an encounter with us, sure we removed unwanted information from her mind but she was still with us and her leaders know it too. So as far as we're concerned we're gonna have to lay low for a while.'_

Latias and Raid agreed as we proceeded to going asleep although Latias was a bit upset that she didn't get to hit the Frisbee first as she grew a bit attached to the Frisbee but was happy that she was able to defend herself while her two brothers had to work together. To her this was perfect blackmail material for later. Raid sensed Latias's sadness about losing the Frisbee but assured Latias he'd get another one later. Latias coo quietly with joy in response making us all feel better as we fell into a long needed rest. Little did we know that the two pilots that were involved in the collision actually ejected after the collision and were still alive…. :o

To be continued next time...

* * *

_Oh Latias, of all the things we just went through and you had to think about the frisbee... *sighs* oh well..._

_And what a cliffhanger, wonder what happens next, the CIA gets involved, the president calls nuclear attack on my house... my mom makes me a sandwich? Find out... in the next (or next) chapter..._


	4. Into Reality Chp4 -Laying Low

**_Into Reality Ch. 4 – Laying Low_**

_It's the Random guy that calls himself Marlon from before... A brief update as to why this took time is school is slowing down my ability to work on this but I'm taking advantage of my free time. I hope you guys enjoy this and please leave comments, concers, or advice below. Thank you and enjoy :)_

**"Speech" or "Emphasis/hint"**

_**'Telepathy**_

***_* Action or *special cue***

**Previously:**

'_AHHHHH! Great I've been locked' I cursed as now I was the one fighting for survival as I dove in and out and banked hard left to right. But no matter what I did this pilot wasn't letting me out of his sight…_

_As Raid closed in, I made my move and sped up at the last second as I went inverted and passed Raid overhead as our wings nicked each other on their tips, this close interception was way too close that neither pilot saw it coming causing a two way mid-air collision between the Raptors…_

_With Latias, she was literally surrounded by bullets she collected and began letting some of them go in an attempt to the engines or destroy the cockpit itself entirely._

_It took us mere seconds to flyby Latias at near subsonic speeds as we split formation and prepared to execute a team support strike. Latias saw our movements and figured our strategy but little did we know she had other plans…_

**Narration:**

It'd been a while now since two of the United States pride F-22 Raptors collided that night on September 1st, 2012. The crash was so spectacular, spectators 35,000 feet below were able to see the event clear as day. As word spread throughout the media, the public grew more and more suspicious of what actually happened that night, naturally leaving me, Latias, and Raid all on edge.

Regardless of the situation, we all did our best in keeping our cool and act as normal as 'humanly' possible to not stand out. Latias and Latios continued their normal travels around town (being a bit more careful than usual) while I, ever since school started, remained locked up in my room working on my homework and doing the best I could to get my work done on time. I was starting to believe that homework was an unnecessary waste of precious time outside but Raid always had a way of convincing me to get in my room and finish the work I started (not that I ever disliked homework but only when it starts to pile up even with me already working hard to finish it). Latias on the other hand spent most of her free time wandering off with Raid, trying to find anything that would satisfy her hunger for adventure, meaning hours on end flying around from town to town, much to Raid's annoyance but always complied as it was his sister after all as Raid naturally found a way to act more responsible. I had tried in the past to explain to Raid that he should act a bit more 'carefree' like Latias but I always held back before I would ask, wondering what Raid would be like if he was more carefree like his sister (what an interesting thought that would be).

Now a days I don't have much time off so I treasure my weekends as I spend as much time as I can with Latias and Latios outside and try to get as FAR away from work as possible. Although Raid still has training sessions during times like these and it really messes with how my mind processes all the work I've had to do.

**Present Time:**

It's 8:24 p.m. and I'm still in my room working as usual after a nice refreshing shower. My parents were talking and my brother was fast asleep in his room next door. With the lights off and my little LED overhead lamp shinning over my computer plugged into the wall while I sat on my medium sized working table., I was typing a homeless evaluation essay as well as working on AP Biology homework at the same time. Both would be due the very next day (everyday is this intense and I'm used to it). Wearing a white T-shirt I got from a local community service event and my old P.E. running shorts I continued my daily routine of sitting on my old and very reliable wooden leather chair either typing on my computer to my left or reading my 10 pound AP Biology book to my right. For the time being I was busy drawing Latias in my sketch book my mom got me for my birthday where I had many sketches of Latios and Latias (I'm easily distracted when I'm working). Raid and Latias had left early in the morning on their normal routine while I was left alone to my work.

Drawing was a good way for me to forget about school as it was me, the pencil in my hand, and the paper in front of me as my imagination was free to do whatever it wanted with that pencil. It had been a while now since my last attempt at drawing so I was a bit rusty but I was rather pleased at how I was doing.

Reality sets in...

"Dangit', Latias's left wing is out of proportion," I said grunting to myself. I was attempting to draw Latias and me (in my brown Latios form) playing "Spag" (not swag), a shorter way of saying Speed Tag Latias had named it (I don't really know where she gets these names). In reality "Spag" lived up to its name in terms of being ridiculous as it was me going after a quick and clever Latias while flying around 2 to 300 miles per hour doing maneuvers in mid air to avoid each others grasp while avoiding a high speed collision.

In the drawing, Latias was far out in the distant so she looked more like a small bird to a dot but I still payed close attention to detail as I was technically related (genetically) to the real deal. It had been an hour working nonstop on the drawing and I was currently fixiated on redrawing Latias's left wing when my pencil snapped at its tip **accidentally** smearing lead all over Latias. Comically, I dropped my pencil and sat speechless/motionless as I just stared at the mess I had just made...

*...*

**My brain was fried at this point.**

I continued to sit there thinking, just thinking ... THINKING … I didn't even notice that the real Latias (my a.k.a. sister) had floated in invisible along with her brother only to be met with my soulless glare at the wall in front of me. Latias caught glimpse of me first and then just stopped where she was as if I spread my "stillness" to her as she just stared at me. Raid on the other hand was simply lost, '_Sis, what are you doing?'_ Latias didn't even reply. '_Sis you're freaking me out, what's wrong?'_ Raid said a bit concerned now. He followed her eyesight and then saw me motionless but still breathing. Then, like Latias, he too became still. The scenario went from awkward to scary as no one moved...

*cue cricket*

It stayed like this for two minutes until my mom walked in catching Latias and Raid off guard as they managed to scramble out of the way before my mom collided with an invisible "floating object". My mom walked in with a serious look and said with a motherly tone, "Marlon, your school says you were absent to one of your classes". At that I suddenly sprang back to life with fire I my spirit. "Again?! This is really starting to get annoying, first its the homework issue and planning dates for events and now I have to worry about my attendance?! Sometimes I wonder if the school is trying to influentially sabotage my ability to do well in school," I said very agitated that I would get marked absent for one of my classes even though I have never been absent for more that 3 periods worth since the beginning of preschool (true statement). "Well I know you went to school because you already showed me your work for that day. I guess I'll pay a visit to your school on Monday to clear things up for you," my mom said with the intent to make things right as always (that's why I love her, always watching for problems). Knowing that my mom would help me get though yet another little obstacle meant the most to me, "Thanks mom." At that my mom left the room and I resumed my Biology homework still completely unaware that Latias and Raid were still in the room. As I continued to write notes into my notebook and check for errors in my essay, Latias had developed a simple yet effective way to introduce herself. She knew I was too focused on my work to pay attention to my surroundings using extra senses.

She made her way closer to me without my knowledge and kept a foot's distance between her face and mine while Raid took his position by the door. Latias gave Raid a small wave as a signal. Raid then followed and closed the door in a Hollywood style horror movie fashion. This naturally got my attention and not towards what was about to happen. At that Latias took advantage of the opportunity and proceeded to hugging me (more like grabbing and shaking me with "naturally" extreme force) and yelled telepathically,_ 'WEEEE'RE BAACK!'_

**Pause story:** (I'm not sure if I need to explain what happened next as I'm sure many of you know what happens next so I'll skip my embarrassment and get straight to the point. *Raid knocks me out with psychic* '_Are you kidding, seeing the way you freaked out is too priceless even for a story_,' Raid said. *Raid begins typing what happened*)

**Resume story:**

(No words can really describe how I felt but I'll do my best) When Latias yelled in my head, I was so freaked out my face was a horrific mess combined with just looking at me would give others the same look as I would have jumped so high out of my seat I would have hit the ceiling flailing like crazy all while trying to scream as loud as humanely possible. Luckily, Latias saw this coming and held me down and put a paw over my mouth while Raid made sure my parents didn't hear anything that just happened or suspected a thing. (This was one of many experiences with being completely unaware… and probably not my last -_- ha ha... I'm not laughing).

I was on the verge of hyperventilating through my nose till Latias loosened her grip and let me catch my breath... and my dignity as I fell out of my seat. As I slowly recovered from yet another near heart attack, I slowly regained my vision only to find Raid and Latias laughing so hard they were on the verge of hyperventilating themselves. "Breathe you guys, near heart attacks is my job. The last thing I need to do is perform CPR or find a defibrillator from the nearest hospital before bed for two Pokémon that just couldn't resist a simple prank." I said trying to prevent my friends from entering the dark tunnel. Luckily they recovered only to find themselves on the floor laughing again at their prank. Latias was on my bed squealing little Lati noises while Raid was on the floor shuffling around while trying to catch his breath again. Both were too having the times of their lives. Then, an evil grin creeped onto **my** face. I grabbed my little video camera from my desk and decided to record the two. I whispered to myself, "This is perfect blackmail for later as well as a good souvenir" I took great shots of the two and hid the camera before either of the two really knew what was going on. Five minutes later, Latias and Raid had recovered from their "little" laugh and proceeded getting a good night's sleep. I opened a small door behind my desk and pulled a lever unlocking a secret stairwell from the ceiling to Latias's and Raid's special room in the attic as I pulled down a section of the ceiling revealing the stairwell.

Raid and Latias made their way into their room while I fetched some water. Three full cups of water later and I was on my way to replenish my friends with one of the most important elements of them all. Once there, upon first inspection, Latias was eating an apple on her bed that she must have found and brought home while Raid was enjoying a nice well deserved rest from today's experience.

I handed Latias her water and I placed Raid's near him on a little shelf we made together. The room was fairly big with clean blue and red walls with two beds including fresh pillows, a one way window that was only visible from the inside (meaning you can't even see the window from the outside). There were also shelves containing some of the things Latias and Latios found a liking into including marbles and other things of that sort, a few books on cabinets, and a nice clean rug down the middle. I tried to give Latias and Latios everything they needed but I never felt they had everything they needed much to my own belief. Raid and Latias have said to me plenty of times that they already had everything they ever needed and that really appreciated all the time I spent into literally making and preparing their room for them but I never really felt satisfied. We USED to share my bed but it didn't always work out (if you know what I mean) for all three of us leaving me to the creation of Latios and Latias's secret room (cheesy name, I know but it suits all three of us).

Me and Raid engaged in a small talk sharing today's experiences as I was talking about my day at school while Raid was listening with interest. We talked for a while not noticing Latias in the corner looking out the window...

It had been another long day and we each couldn't wait for another peaceful night asleep, but before anyone could do anything, Latias looked out the window with a look of sadness in her amber eyes. Both me and Raid eventually took notice this and I asked, "Latias, something wrong?" Lately Latias has been doing the same thing every few nights and just gazes out her window, as if looking for "something". She never told us what was bugging her… till now.

Raid needed to know what was bothering his sister and proceeded to getting an answer, "_Sis it bothers me not being able to help you, please tell me what's bothering you._" Both me and Raid were worried for Latias as she just sat on her bed staring out the window at the moon overhead. Latias knew we weren't going to give in and sighed in defeat. '_It's just been bugging me how me and my brother don't even know where we came from. We know that Pokémon are real as we are the living proof but why is it that we can't find anything about our parents?_' Latias said with a small hint of frustration in her sadness. Raid was especially taken back at this as he felt his sister's sadness and frustration like hitting a brick wall head on, but I still felt the emotion of not knowing your origins. '_Sis, I feel the same way but as far as we know, our parents left us and we were lucky enough to find Marlon here to care for us. It's almost fair enough to say he's our parent_.' That especially took me off guard as I almost took a step back but stopped not trying to send any message out, but it was true, from the moment we first met, we were instantly friends and we took care of each other from that moment forward going through the toughest of challenges and sharing very fond memories together with each other, that's more than friendship, that's family... but I tried to make things easier for my friends.

"Look, Latias, Raid, I don't know much about your parents or where you came from but all I do know is that we are together and everyone is safe and we are all lucky to have each other, especially me right now. How many people can say they are with the best friends the world literally has to offer?" My nose began to get that feeling you get before you break into tears. Raid kept quiet while Latias felt better at the positive comment.

Latias got off her bed and floated towards me and wrapped me with a deep hug as I felt her tears fall onto my shoulder. I quickly caught her sadness and I soon caught glimpse of Raid in the same situation. '_Thank you Marlon for being here for us, we owe you this much_,' Latias sobbed as her tears made me produce my own. "Neither of you owe me anything, words don't describe my gratefulness for what I've been given, nor will I ever leave you two alone," I responded crying joyfully. Raid felt the same emotions and soon we were all hugging each other for support.

The tears soon stopped and the hugs were let go and we each made our way to bed. Latias was just about to cover herself with a blanket when she pulled me close for another hug. All went silent as we just held each other in our arms. '_It really meant a lot, thank you_,' Latias telepathed secretly to me. I welcomed Latias as we released our grasps and I made way out.

"Goodnight you two" I whispered. '_Good night Marlon_,' they both said in unison. On my way out I turned blew out a little candle that was burning and put the candle next to a little cross my dad had found and cleaned. There I touched the cross thanking the almighty lord for this day and for the wonderful blessing I'd been given.

I exited their room and closed the secret stairwell behind me back into the ceiling leaving no evidence that there was ever a door there to begin with. I then found my parents in the entertainment-room watching T.V and my alarm clock was showing that it was now 10:42 p.m. Taking a deep breath I opened the covers on my bed and proceeded to getting a good night's sleep but before I could close my eyes, a flashback occurred about what Latias said, '_We know that Pokémon are real as we are the living proof but why is it that we can't find anything about our parents?_ ... _'It really meant a lot, thank you_.'

The thought about Latios and Latias's parents was a very confusing subject to get into but an even bigger question was how Latias did and Latios come to be in this world and were Latios and Latias the only Pokémon left? This only brought up more questions and this wasn't the first time I had thought about the subject, but quickly dismissed it trying to get some sleep as it was now 11:20 p.m.

I began to wonder what possibilities lay ahead of me as I slowly began to fade into a long well deserved rest. Not knowing that the days ahead would be more chaotic and dangerous than I, Raid or Latias would like...

_This was quite the chapter for me as it did take an emotional strain on me but I can manage and quite the events... going from die from laughing to a sad flashback into the past..._

_Want more? Stay tuned for the next chapters of Into Reality!_

_Hint: Title of the next Chapter... "First Encounter_" _What could this mean?! Try and figure it out and leave a comment below on your ideas because you could be right ;)_

_As always please leave a comment below and have a nice day *cue thumbsup*_

_I DON'T own the idea/theme of Pokemon. I DO HOWEVER, own the character Marlon and Raid the Latios and their names I also own the Idea and the theme/name of the Eon Squadron. It's all © by me marcturbo1._


	5. Into Reality SC - Marlon's Dream

**Into Reality SIDE Ch. 4.5 / 5 – Marlon's Dream...**

_Hola, it's that time a day again as it's that random guy again from before... yah, it's me, a brief little part of Into Reality I wanted to get out there after a big AP Biology test today which I feel confident for. But in any case, I should stop talking and let the story take it's toll on your minds... *laughs evily*_

_This scenario takes place in the past, before I met Latios and Latias... a look into my previous lifestyle..._

**Date:** 11-28-10 (Sunday)

**Location:** My room

**Situation: **The following day proceeding last nights events... (read and you'll understand why...)

***RING… RING… RING…***

Its 9:00 in the morning, there's clouds covering every inch of sky, blocking all the warm, inspiring rays of the sun as chilling 75degree headwinds blew by. I rose from my bed and proceeded to the kitchen for a quick refreshing morning breakfast of high-carbohydrate low fattening fruits and an appetizing bowl of cereal. Then, I put on my cycling attire and proceed to dismounting my pride and joy from the grasp of school work. I double checked my cables, adjusting my brakes, added the precious air that would make the difference between first and second in races, checked all the nuts and bolts on cranks and derailleur's, and make sure everything worked in perfect unison. Exiting my working station, I proceeded to the starting line with a bunch of other riders.

Making my way out the front gate I review all of the times I logged in a journal the previous night for areas that I could increase my overall performance. I reviewed how long it should take me to get from point A to point B. I also looked at my average "RotationsPerMinute" and made sure they were at a high 100 for the straight-aways.

The referee comes out with a starter and a blank is fired into the air as I go on a 10 lap criterium sprinting race. Not waiting for anyone, I dashed for the front putting a good amount of my energy into an early attack doing 95rpm. One guy follows and it becomes a one on one. I knew what I was capable of and I knew that attacking early would cost me dearly but playing cat and dog with this guy would hurt me even more as well as my chances of winning the race. The group of riders behind me (the peloton) disappears as I opened an early lead. I now focused on my main goal, playing the game smart and winning. I slowed my pace to 95rpm and allow the guy behind me to take the lead as I dropped behind him and took the easy job of drafting, reducing the amount of work I had to do. I could tell the cyclist had no idea what I was doing but that was the plan, play the game smart. I knew that by dropping behind the main leader all I had to worry was keeping up and remaining behind them to draft, letting the leader take the massive barrage of attacks the wind would throw at him as I remained coolly behind him taking it easy.

It didn't take long before the guy in front "drops" and completely runs out of energy as well as any chance of winning. As he fell behind, I was in the hot seat as the wind was back in my face forcing me back. A quick glace back and I could see the peloton beginning to catch up to me again as I watched the guy that was originally in front of me get swallowed whole and I knew I'd be next. I began to worry as I double checked the speedometer on my handlebars and checked my current RPM, 85. "Not good enough," I said as I made my way back up to 95rpm putting up with a bit of pain, but nothing to worry about, yet. Unfortunately, that wasn't good enough as riders began to pick up the pace as I would glance over my shoulder every so often now. Soon another attack was sent at me as a small group of 5 riders went early and attacked. I quickly matched their pace and joined their group prepared to repeat my earlier tactic. Falling in overall third, and with 3 laps to go, the leading group picked up the pace and we were flying down the road at 110rpm (around 20-25 miles an hour) and now things were getting difficult as it was time to separate the weak from the strong. Not too long afterwards, two more riders were dropped from the leading group as I smiled gladly to myself knowing that training I'd done months ahead of time was paying off.

Our group launched over the finish line with 2 laps to go. I knew the leader wouldn't have enough energy to sprint in the final 200 meters so I was safe. As for the guys in front and behind me, they would put up a good fight. I looked ahead and I noticed that the leader had no water with him and was playing this game very unintelligently. A quick sip from my water bottle and I was wide awake again. Hydration is key in any sport no matter what kind of temperature or situation you're in. Hydration could end a race before it even started as the leader was dropped, sweating profusely.

We rocketed one more time of the finish line and now it was gloves off. Glancing down at my speedometer, we were at a heartbreaking 120rpms (probably around 22-27 miles per hour at this point on the flats). We had 2000 meters to go (1.24 miles) till we crossed that glorious white line and ended our suffering. Our little group of three showed little mercy as we refused to give up ground to the peloton as we launched around each of the corners and attacked on the outsides of the turns. I had to admit that at this point I was on edge, breathing deep trying to keep Cellular respiration supplied with the oxygen it so desperately needed to produce the ATP that would keep my pedals turning for as long as they could.

1000 meters left to go (0.06 miles) before we see that bright sign fly above our heads. I took another quick sip from my camelbak water bottle and jammed it back into its cage as the two guys in front of me attacked. I held my position in the group not budging at all as I was hurting both mentally and physically, but I was prepared for this.

700 meters to go as the two guys in front fell back into their seats after an unsuccessful attack. At this I seized only opportunity and I reached for my drops as I launched myself out of my saddle and attacked around a corner and put as much power as I could into each stroke as I swung my bike side to side putting me in overall third. I'd successfully opened up a gap of five seconds as I put as much power out as I could to stay in front. My decision was a risky one and it would cost me.

Final turn with 500 meters to go and I was killing myself from the inside mentally as my body was demanding energy it couldn't supply fast enough. With a bit over a quarter mile left to go, the guys behind me were desperate to catch up and accelerated again, but I didn't let them catch me. I trained to hard not go down easy as I raised myself out of my seat once more and attacked again, only detrimenting the guys behind me even more as they were forced to work even harder just to catch up. My heart rate was already near its max as I was on the verge of exhaustion.

400 meters to go and I couldn't stop, I worked too hard, I was hurting myself too hard to let go so easily as I mentally yelled to myself, "ATTACK ATTTACK ATTACK!" I did just that attacking for as long as I could maintaining a body-shattering 150 rpms. The pain from my legs only made my job all the more difficult but I refused to give up any ground.

200 meters to go, now was the time to give up every last bit of energy I had left as I directed all my power into the two machines I had that would spin my pedals and my rear wheel propelling me forward. For the final time I picked myself up and reached for the drops…

For a brief moment I reminded myself that what I was doing, others thought was impossible for me but that was the goal of it all, to become the best I could be. I ferociously accelerated for the final time going the hardest and the fastest I could as I had passed the 100 meter mark.

Every stroke was excruciating as I continuously reminded myself, "Stay low for better aerodynamics, check your posture, what gearing am I on, what's my current RPM, how far are those two guys behind me, don't look back, that'll waste energy …" Every stroke brought more and more misery to me.

I looked up and saw the finish line in the distance. I accelerated even more gunning it as I got low on my machine to stay aero swaying my bike side to side with my head down and mouth open wide taking in as much precious air as I could charging headfirst into the oncoming headwind as time seemed to slow around me. Sweat wrapped my entire face drowning me with all the effort I was giving. I saw the two guys from behind now at my sides as I dug deep and used whatever energy I had left as I approached the finish line …

**Present time... (with Latios and Latias)**

**Date:** 11-25-12 (Sunday)

**Location:** My room

***RING…. RING… RING….***

My radio alarm rang as I awoke from a well deserved sleep only to find my face completely covered in sweat from the dream I had.

Its 9:00 in the morning. There are no clouds covering the sky, allowing for warm, inspiring rays of the sun to pass as cool winds blew by. I rose from my bed and proceeded to the kitchen for a quick refreshing morning breakfast joined with Raid and Latias. Then, I put on my cycling attire and proceed to dismounting my bike from the garage ceiling while Raid and Latias warmed up outside for a morning exercise. I double checked my cables, adjusted my brakes, added the precious air that would make the difference between suffering for no reason and training, checked all the nuts and bolts on cranks and derailleur's, and make sure everything worked in perfect unison while Raid and Latias checked their wings and made sure they wouldn't crash for no reason. I put on my helmet and removed my garmin cycling computer for from its charger and attached it to my bike. Exiting my working station, I rejoined with the two invisible lati's. I turned on my little cycling computer and loaded a previous course I had completed in the past and a little digital referee walked into the middle of the screen as a countdown started.

5...4...3...2...1... GO, as my computer made a little gunshot noise and I began another race against the clock… this time, with my friends...

_As you can see, my life **was**, and might be very ... uh, robotic (and crazy)... I guess not much has changed... at least the sun's out so me, Raid and Latias can have some fun rocketing down the streets :) _

_(note: I don't have a Garmin cycling computer.. I wish I did though and this was an intermediate part in the series)_

_*coughs* "First *coughs* Encounter_" *coughs* is *cough* on *cough* its way...

_As always please leave a comment below and have a nice day *cue thumbsup*_

_I DON'T own the idea/theme of Pokemon. I DO HOWEVER, own the character Marlon and Raid the Latios and their names I also own the Idea and the theme/name of the Eon Squadron. It's all © by me marcturbo1._


	6. Into Reality Chp5 - First Encounter

_**Into Reality Ch. 5 –First Encounter… **_

**Previously: **

_Making my way out the front gate I review all of the times I logged in a journal the previous night for areas that I could increase my overall performance. I reviewed how long it should take me to get from point A to point B__… __Our group launched over the finish line with 2 laps to go. I knew the leader wouldn't have enough energy to sprint in the final 200 meters so I was safe. As for the guys in front and behind me, they would put up a good fight__…__700 meters to go as the two guys in front fell back into their seats after an unsuccessful attack. At this I seized only opportunity and I reached for my drops as I launched myself out of my saddle and attacked around a corner and put as much power as I could into each stroke as I swung my bike side to side putting me in overall third__…__200 meters to go, now was the time to give up every last bit of energy I had left as I directed all my power into the two machines I had that would spin my pedals and my rear wheel propelling me forward. For the final time I picked myself up and reached for the drops…__I dug deep and used whatever energy I had left as I approached the finish line … 5...4...3...2...1... GO, as my computer made a little gunshot noise and I began another race against the clock… this time, with my friends..._

**Present time…**

_Long before I ever met Raid or Latias, I befriended someone special to me, someone that showed the same interest as me, someone that had inspired me further to pursue my dreams… I followed a single motto ever since…_

"_Strive towards your dreams, do the best __**you**__ can do every single day to be the best __**you**__ yourself can be, but y__**ou**__ must work to achieve your dreams, don't compare yourself to others to become better, do the best __**you **__can do…"_

_It had been a long week with the usual ups and downs any normal thanksgiving week away from school would offer but me, Latias and Raid found a way to cope with it all. I went on my regular cycling rides around town with a couple of my friends enjoying the sights with occasional in-between races amongst each other for bragging rights. I won some but not enough to say anything. To put things into perspective, it's been another long week as both my school teachers and my Pokémon mentors have been hammering me with work regardless of their being school or not. Needless to say, I needed a nap…_

**"Speech"**

**_'telepathy'_  
**

***actions***

**Date:** December 1, 2012 (Saturday)

**Location: **My room, Home

**Time:** 8:45 a.m.

**Situation: **Waking up…

My parents were in the kitchen having an early morning breakfast while my brother was outside in the back yard playing around with our dog Blacky. Latias was wide awake already playing around with a ball of yarn getting ready for today's event while Raid had just woken up from his wonderful slumber.

It had been a while since Latias had her last meal so naturally she went to the one person she knew who could get her an apple… I however was still fast asleep … but she didn't mind…

'_Marlon, Marlon! Wake up! We're going to be late "again". You kept us up all night yesterday talking about today and now you can't even get your lazy end off your bed? Get up!'_ Latias frustratingly yelled at me telepathically shaking me from back and forth trying to get me to awake from my glorious slumber. _'If I don't get my apple because you didn't want to wake up, I promise you you'll regret it…'_

I didn't budge. She continued this tactic for a while but to no avail.

A now desperate & hungry Latias was trying everything in her power to get her favorite fruit. _'MARLON!'_ She continued shaking me violently from side to side almost about to cry from desperation.

(Latias used thrash attack… it was super effective)

Raid came down from their room located directly above mine only to see his sister making her situation more difficult. _'Sis you're not going to get anything from him like that. I think you knocked him out again with all the thrashing you just gave him, I mean look at him, he looks more dazed than he normally does when he's sleeping,'_ He said with his arms crossed.

Latias let me fall back in bed and blushed at how much damage she just unleashed upon me. _'Oops, I didn't mean to, I thought he was just playing around again_,_' _Latias countered trying to save herself.

'_Yah, like last time you thought you though he was playing around sleeping when he actually was...'_Raid countered back now smirking.

'_He was talking, I was sure that he was awake'_ Latias retaliated.

'_Let's not forget the time when you thought he looked through your diary and you knocked the living daylights out of him.'_ Raid resisted. _'That night, he was just sitting by himself by the pool in the back, and when his parents came out to check on him, they were freaking out wondering how he ended all beat up and bruised. I was wandering around in the front garden so I didn't see anything at the time. All I heard was you screaming and the next thing I think I knew was you beating him up even though you accidently left you diary open to begin with. I don't even think he saw you coming that time._'

'…' Latias blushed profusely realizing the full extent of her actions.

'_Oh well, try to wake him up with less violent methods, I'll try to get us something to eat.' _Raid said volunteering to get breakfast as he exited the room.

Latias mustered up some of her leftover confidence and asked curiously._ 'But what about Marlon's parents, their having their breakfast right now, how are you going to get by them?' _

'_Don't worry, I'll think of something.'_ Raid said smiling evily as he floated out of the room.

Latias tilted her head to one side wondering what her brother meant but turned back to the unconscious human in front of her and once again tried getting me to wake up as she picked me up once more.

'_Marlon…. Marlon… wake up, please? I'm bored and right now you're making it worse…'_

No response.

Suddenly, a light bulb appeared in Latias's mind as she carefully dragged me into the bathroom, closed the door behind her and set me down in the shower. _'I'll give you five seconds to wake up or I'll let the shower hose do the talking.'_ Latias wasn't exactly bluffing but there was nothing I could do to stop her. _'3…2...1…'_

She turned a knob and used the shower hose as she sprayed me with a "refreshing" stream of freezing cold water only to be met with the same result as before… only adding to Latias's desperation, as well as confusion.

Latias uses water gun…

It was not very effective…

Latias uses frustration…

She became desperate…

'_Marlon! Wake up!' _Latias yelled as she began shaking me again like before, but this time I slowly awoke. Noticing this Latias psychically gathered all the water on my now soggy clothes and separated it from me as she dumped all the water down the drain. Then, she quickly grabbed me and threw me back in bed as she flew up through the hole in the ceiling that connected my room to hers, acting as if nothing had happened.

I slowly but surely got up only to be rubbing my head from an "unknown" immense pain. "Uh, what happened, I feel like I just got caught in a hurricane (don't ask, my first experience with one wasn't too pleasant). My head hurts." I looked around and noted that it was 8:07 in the morning. I pushed the pain aside and quickly jumped out of bed as I grabbed the clothes I had prepared the night before and changed in heartbeat.

Latias peeked down from her room down through the ceiling as she "cooed" in happiness seeing that I was now awake, all while trying to keep a straight face for what happened moments ago. I looked directly up with a smile, "Morning sis, you ready to go today?" I asked Latias curious to know how she felt. _'Actually, Raid and I haven't had breakfast yet. Do we have any more apples left in the fridge?'_ "Yah my mom told me yesterday that she already resupplied in apples. I'll go get you som…."

*BOOM!*

"What in the world was that?!" I asked completely taken off guard and frankly shocked to hear such a massive explosion nearby. _'It sounded close, in the back yard.'_ Latias confirmed me. "Let's go find out." I told Latias, running out of my room into the hallway as she followed suit, only to be stopped by Raid with an armful of apples as he cooed happily and took a bite out of an apple, _'I got breakfast *takes another bite*… want one?'_

Latias just happily ignored the present situation and took an apple from Raid while I just stood there jaw dropping. I knew right then and there Raid was responsible but it scared me to think of what he must've done in my back yard.

"Raid?" _'Yees.'_ Raid answered playfully. "What did you do in the back yard?"

'_I just grabbed all the gasoline and wood from the back along with a bunch of other cans with the sign "highly flammable" and through them in the center of the pool on a piece of wood and lit them on fire. I was trying to get the attention of your parents and I think it worked, although I didn't expect that massive explosion in the end. You might want to tell everyone in the surrounding area that it was a small experimental mishap before anyone calls the police.' *takes another bite*_

I stood speechless, with my mouth open trying to process the information I had been given, "o^^^^o"

'_Just kidding, do you really think I was that crazy to go all pyrotechnic in our backyard?' _

*brief moment of silence*

"Yes." Both Latias and I said simultaneously.

Raid looked over to Latias confused.

'_What? I think you're crazy enough to do it.' _Latias telepathed as she chewed into her apple. Raid on the other hand only looked with more confusion as to why his sister had "changed sides" all of a sudden.

'_In any case I just faked an explosion and projected the sound of one into all of your minds just making it seem like it actually happened. No one else heard it, only those inside the house heard it.'_ Raid assured me only to be met with my "are you crazy look".

'_Okay, that's creepy, now if you excuse me, I'm heading upstairs to enjoy my meal, where I can enjoy my breakfast without any creepy stares.' _Raid floated out of the hallway and into my room followed by an anxious and hungry Latias.

Not wanting to get myself hopelessly lost, I pushed the matter aside made my way to the kitchen. I opened a cabinet door looked around for anything appetizing.

With my whole family outside trying to figure out what that loud explosion was earlier, I on the other hand was struggling to open a bag of bananas as sandwich began to burn in the microwave. This only made me panic more as I tried to prevent the house from burning down.

A few minutes later of fighting and I had a warm/crisped bowl of pasta with a couple bananas on the side.

Back outside, my parents finally gave up trying to guess what happened and my mom was the first to greet me.

"Marlon did you hear the blast outside?!"

"What blast? I just woke up." I asked back putting on a believable 'what?' look. This wasn't exactly the first time I had to fake something I already knew.

"How on earth did were you able to stay sleeping after a blast like that?" My mom replied refusing to give any ground to me trying to get me to 'spill the beans'.

"Well I just don't know. All I know is that I woke up about half an hour ago." I fought back also refusing to give in to the other as I took a bite out of my banana.

My mom was stubborn to admit but I was too, if not more. "Really? I think you had something to do with this."

"How did I manage to pull off such shenanigans if I was in bed with the door out closed?"

"I don't know… Never mind, go eat your sandwich." My mom said as she just walked out of the kitchen, denying her defeat.

With my mom out of the kitchen, it was just me again and sandwich…

**Skipping ahead…**

(8:55 a.m.)

After a satisfying breakfast I regrouped with Raid and Latias outside in the back of the house as we discussed today's plans.

My dad was outside with us so I resorted to using telepathy to keep our conversation private. _'So, Raid, Latias, you both ready to head out? We have to leave before 9:30 a.m. if we want to have a chance to see all the amazing shows they'll have.' _I asked as I pretended to be fixing my bike that was hanging from the garage ceiling.

'_We're both set and ready, the question is are you?'_ Raid replied from outside as there wasn't enough room for them inside.

'_Everything's set, all I need is the all clear from you two and we can head out. My parents already said it's okay to go as long as I call them at 10:30 a.m. sharp. I told them I had a meeting for key club and that I needed to head out fast.' _I explained.

'_We're ready to go whenever you are. Although I'm not so sure going to Edwards Air Force base is a good idea. Don't you think there security would be pretty tight at this time of the year?' _Raid asked not wanting to have to engage in any form of battle today.

'_Don't worry, and besides, they only have an air show once every 2 years. It'll be fun. What could possibly go wrong?' _I tried to raise confidence in Raid so that he would enjoy the trip.

Raid on the other hand didn't like his chances if something did go wrong while we are there, but tried his best to remain happy.

'_Well if everybody's ready, we'll head out now.'_ I said as both Raid and Latias nodded their heads.

My mom was in her room while my dad was trying to fix the pool pump in the back yard. The coast was all clear as I ran for the driveway. Halfway down I stopped and double checked my surroundings.

'_The coast is clear, go ahead and change.'_ Latias assured me.

I looked down at my figure, and closed my eyes smiling. I focused on my Lati image self as flashbacks of my memories as a Latios came back and then all went dark around me… there I stood looking into a mirror 10 feet away from me, in a world completely black. At first glance the mirror reflected me, but as I stepped towards the mirror it changed its reflection and showed an image of me in my Latios form. I stepped towards my Latios mirror image now just 3 feet away from me. I stuck a hand out and reached for the mirror as my mirror self raised a paw and did the same. We locked eye contact refusing to look away as we each glared into each other's eyes.

We both made contact with the mirror simultaneously not breaking the glance between each other.

The mirror shattered spectacularly as the world around me came back to me as I regained self control.

To Raid and Latias, they only saw me glow as a light glow surrounded me as orbs of light floated into the sky as my human form shifted into my brown Latios form. I looked like any other Latios, mind that I was dark shade of brown where there was blue and my eyes retained their normal lightly dark shade of brown shade as the triangle on my chest remained red like any other Latios.

Blinking, I looked around. Latias gave me a "claw's-up" smiling along with Latios, who was checking the area as they remained invisible. I did the same changing my down with a mere thought as I raised my paw to see saw my paw disappear into thin air. I put on a small aerodynamic bag I created before around my back and strapped it in place around my chest.

Without warning, I rocketed into the sky blasting rock and sand into the air as Raid and Latias pursued setting car alarms off my process. I stopped about 500 feet up looking down as I saw the cloud of smoke dissipate. _'Guys, we're going on an adventure' _I said smiling.

I snickered to myself at how awesome it was to be free. Raid and Latias caught up not soon after as we all looked at each other. Raid was next to smile sinisterly as he blasted off towards the streets below. Latias and I pursued following right behind as Raid got low to the ground blasting cars with a rush of air going about 200 miles. Raid turned sharply around corners and weaved through power lines as Latias and I did the same. Finally, he stopped and blasted directly upward with a huge amount of speed as we followed. Raid was the fastest of the three of us with me and Latias relatively matched in speed. Latias and I eventually caught up as Raid took his spot behind me. I took point and led the three of us north towards Edwards Air Force base where the excitement would be….

_**Well it's the voice again from before, so this will be it for this chapter, It totally has nothing to do with the title right? It so wasn't worth waiting for right? Oh well, you'll learn to get used to it. *grins evilly***_

_**As always please leave a comment below and have a TERRIBLE day *cue THUMBSDOWN!***_

_**Just kidding, I'd never leave you guys hanging like that… *coughs* maybe…**_

_**Resume:**_

Raid, Latias, and I were now doing 400 miles per hour at 30,000 feet (high up in the sky where there are plenty of clouds in our face). We blasted around each other racing to see who'd get to the base first.

I blew past Raid doing 450mph but was quickly caught by Latias who drafted behind me and blasted in front with a grin of victory, but was quickly taken away by Raid who took the lead once more but Latias pursued with me following from behind.

_'Raid you're mine!'_ I telepathed yelling as I charged towards the front again. _'Not if I beat him first!' _Latias fought back. _'I'm still going to beat both of you.'_ Raid replied to the challenge.

It was a battle for bragging rights again with all of us going all out. Raid rocketed to 500 mph with me and Latias chasing him down. Latias and I were from tired; in fact we were more psyched to beat Raid that we put the meaning in speed as we went from 450 to 600 in seconds as Latias took the lead with me following close behind. (Related back to the previous chapter… drafting…). Latias eventually gave way as I took the lead and blasted ahead.

This went on all the way to the base…

18 minutes later and we were rocketing across the sky (invisible of course). We were flying so fast trying to beat the other that no one noticed that we over shot the base entirely.

Raid was in front and found out first as his hit the brakes as he stopped as hard he could throwing his whole body forward as his head, wings and arms flew forward from the inertia he carried but quickly recovered only to be hit from behind by two energetic Lati's going 500 miles per hour…

We all collided with me in the middle as we all fell from the sky all dizzy and confused as we broke our invisibility. Latias recovered first from the huge impact and got back into her flying position. I quickly picked up on the situation and did the same with Raid doing the same a couple feet below me.

Raid regained his posture and took point as I took left wing and Latias at right. We changed our downs once more becoming invisible once more as we rocketed towards the ground doing 375 mph doing dead vertical. We all held formation and at the last 30 feet Raid quickly changed his position and pulled up hard with me and Latias trying to do the same. We all made it through the maneuver with smiles on our faces as we made our way towards the base…

But little did we know we were being watched…

**Inside an unknown building…**

"I have eyes on the targets. Proceed to phase one… Roger, scout one out..." A soldier said into his radio as he spied on the three flying objects from a distance using his high powered thermal goggles…

**Outside the base…**

With no cameras around or any way to know we were here, Raid, Latias and I all managed to find a good spot the change into our human images. I was wearing my favorite brown hat with a small vest on, dark brown digital army-camouflage style shirt, and dark jeans. Raid just wore a darker shade of red shirt, a white cap and a dark pair of cargo pants. Latias on the other hand was wearing a long skirt with a light blue shirt.

I adjusted my aero bag so that it would fit me properly and soon after, we were walking towards the entrance to the base. I had taken the liberty of buying tickets for the three of us ahead of time as I handed Raid and Latias their tickets. Latias gave me a thank-you hug as Raid did the same.

At the gate, we were met with a couple teams of security guards and police cars driving around. All three of us remained pleasantly calm and handed in our tickets. We were later inspected by the police via metal detector as they looked through my bag to check for anything suspicious. Nothing was found much to my amusement. I knew they didn't look everywhere or thought hard enough because I designed a way to hide certain pieces of equipment that were disassembled in the bag appear to be normal every day essentials.

With all of us past the 'wand of doom area' Latias had called it, we made our way to the main attractions, the jets.

_'Those security guards kinda' freak me out'_ Latias said as we made our way through an open hangar.

_'Don't worry, their just there to try to lower the chance of anything bad happening within the base that would spoil our time here.'_ I explained to Latias and she nodded, understanding.

First up was an F/A-18 Hornet. To me it was a sight to behold, but to Raid and Latias, it was like watching a kid in a toy store, adoring every little thing.

_"This is awesome. This jet's obviously been through a bit from the oil markings on the exhaust and hydraulics."_ I mentioned as I thoroughly examined every single piece of the jet, much to Raid and Latias's amusal, but they didn't feel the same way with the jet especially after their encounter a couple weeks back.

_'All I see is a weapon of mass destruction that ends the life of others and kills nature in the process.'_ Raid replied with obvious disgust._ 'I hate to say it, but I agree. Human psychology troubles me sometimes.'_ Latias added.

_"Guys come-on, lighten up a bit, we're here to enjoy the show and have a few smoothies along the way." _I said trying to convince my friends to enjoy their time.

Raid abided along with Latias as we continued our look around while I grabbed a little camera I packed in my bag earlier and took pictures wanting to cherish every memory we were together. We were enjoying our time, but we were still a bit on edge from our earlier encounter.

Many jets and helicopters later, along with group photos and interesting facts later, Latias found a map nearby and informed us that the next show would be in 5 minutes and that we needed to get to the bleachers for a good view.

_"Well what are we waiting for, let's go."_ I said as we started running for the bleachers.

Once there, we took the highest seat as Raid and Latias waited wondering what they were about to see. We all knew that whatever the pilots did, we could do 100 times better. I grabbed my little gray Cannon camera and looked for a good angle of the jets behind the bleachers.

Not soon after, four Blue Angel F/A-18 Hornets came screeching across the sky in their unique Diamond formation with the pilot in front and back upside down putting on an impressive show of control and handling. Every applauded as the four broke formation in a near collision maneuver as the right pilot accelerated and pulled hard to the left as the pilot on the right slowed and turned hard left as the pilot in front and back pulled up and crossed in another near collision maneuver.

The four put on an amazing show as everyone applauded and cheered the pilots' efforts. Raid and Latias even found themselves doing the same. Their ridiculous maneuvers in their specialized jets continued for several more intense minutes as the pilots came close to the audience in crazy head on charges passing mere inches of each other's wings. Soon after, the four made a spectacular landing to end their performance as everyone let go of their emotions and cheered happily for the performance… but the show wasn't over…

Not soon after, four F-22 Raptors raced towards the bleachers from the distant horizon as they screeched overhead. As they passed by, the commentary introduced the "Sky Fang" squadron. The four lined up in a row and pulled up and held a high alpha position as they flew slowly across the runway in a straight line, wing with wing. The four pulled off the maneuver as if it were nothing.

(A high alpha is a ridiculously difficult maneuver to pull off in a jet as the pilot holds his plane in a near vertical position not allowing his plane to rise or fall as the aircraft literally hovers forward).

The four recovered from their stunt and rocketed off into the sky. We could all see them coming around for another flyby.

As each jet passed by, me Latias and Raid saw something we hoped to never see again, scaring us half to death. We recognized the symbols on each of the jets rudders. The same jets we had encountered in the past were now back and flying in perfect unison right in front of us. Time slowed as each plane passed as Déjà vu occurred to all three of us. What happened next was completely unexpected.

As the four pilots of Sky Fang Squadron landed back to earth, the intercom turned on.

**"Will Marlon S please come to commentary stand? We know you're in the bleachers. There's no reason to hide."**

I froze along with Raid and Latias. I could see security guards coming around and blocking off the exits. We were trapped. Without any other option I did as I was asked and made my way down. I told Raid and Latias to stay with me and to keep an eye out so I wouldn't get attacked from behind if the time came.

We made our way to the commentary stands below.

Once there I introduced myself and asked why I was called. First they wanted proof that I was who I was, but I persisted and asked again, "Why was I called." The commentary asked for identification but I repeated myself. Eventually, the person asking gave way and explained himself. Not soon after, I was introduced to another person. This time, the person was in a G-suit used by pilots in fighter jets. The man had a couple honor medals badges sown into the arm part of his suit.

At first glance, the pilot appeared to be in his 30s, but looked familiar. After reviewing my past experiences (with the help of my new psychic powers) I quickly recognized the pilot.

"Ben? ... Is that you?" I asked curiously, confusing Latias and Raid.

"That's captain Ben to you boy," the commentary corrected me.

"Captain? Wow things have changed," I said surprised.

"Wow, you remember me, to be honest I thought you'd forget me. It's nice to see you again Marlon. How's school treating you?" Ben asked.

"Fine, couldn't be better." I said, happy to re-establish an old friendship.

_'Marlon, mind explaining who your friend is?'_ Latias asked.

_'__Ben is a great person and friend I met when I was just in elementary school. His squadron happened to come by and everyone got a chance to be with an official fighter pilot. Ben's different because he opened up to me and he showed me a reason to fight hard every day, he showed me that everyday does make a difference and that I should stride for my two dreams. One of my dreams already came true, the other was to do the best I could everyday and to go down doing everything I possibly could.' __I explained as Raid and Latias quickly understood the situation._

"So it surely has been a while since we last met don't you think?" Ben asked.

"Sure has. How's the team treating you?" I asked curious to know what happened to the squadron while I was absent.

"Not so good, in fact the team separated. I'm all that's left." Ben said, a bit upset at what's happened over the years.

"Sorry for the loss. Well how's life treating you?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Everything's fine, although I do miss having the team together. I'll get over it eventually, but that's not exactly why I asked the commentary to bring you down here. Do you remember that drawing you drew me of an airplane you designed when you first met me? You called it the Sky Raider." Ben asked.

"Oh yah, I remember that. I drew more detailed versions of it afterwards that I sent to you, but what does that have to do with today?" I replied.

"Well I carried that drawing around with me and one day, after our debriefing, a researcher just so happened to see the paper from my suit. I showed it to him and he was quite intrigued to say the least. Well it just so happens that when some of the researchers got together, they decided to build a prototype." Ben explained.

"Really, and they used my design?" I asked.

"Yup, that prototype has been thoroughly tested and redesigned to get the maximum benefit of flying and I think it's reached its perfection. Even the hardware and software put into the thing was done to the specifications you wrote out behind the drawing. I'll tell you that plane is a sight to see. In fact, it's in this very base as we speak." Ben pointed out.

"Really?! Take me there now! I've got to see it with my own eyes first! This better not be some kind of joke!" I demanded.

"Don't worry, I was headed there to begin with, I'm second in charge of the project so don't worry too much about security. As long as you're with me, you'll be fine."

Ben began walking towards the research side of the base with me, Raid and Latias following suit. "You haven't even introduced me to your friends yet." Ben said causing Latias and Raid to flinch slightly.

"Oops, sorry you guys. Captain Ben, this is La… I mean Tia on the left, and this is Raid on the right. We're actually related."

"Related huh, you guys don't look similar." Ben stated making me think twice.

"We were just reunited. They're from another part of the United States… Utah." I faked.

"Utah huh, that's cool." Ben continued walking as the rest of us sighed in relief as Raid patted me on the back and gave me a thumbs-up.

We entered a big white building connected to a single hangar.

"I'm going to get in touch with the head researcher and ask him to open the main hangar. I want you to stay here and try not to get yourself lost. This place may look small but it's bigger than you think. Trust me." With that Ben walked down the hall in to another room. Now it was just me, Raid and Latias.

We weren't used to staying still so naturally we began to wander around. Next thing we knew we were in a completely different room of the one we just came through. Looking around we all could tell the scientists here had a ton of equipment everywhere as massive electrical cables covered the walls filling in every single gap not leaving a single opening of the original wall. The walls were also lined with complex looking computers with equally complex keyboards showing little resemblance to the standard home keyboard.

As we entered another room we were met with even more complex computers as wires were hanging from the ceiling as well covered the walls and floors. For me, this was a LOT of equipment and hardware just for one jet.

_'Is it just me or does the amount of equipment here seem like overkill for just one experimental project,'_ I telepathed to my friends not wanting for hidden surveillance cameras to catch our conversations.

_'I was thinking the same, this just doesn't add up unless the plane you designed truly is this complex that it requires this much hardware,'_ Raid replied equally puzzled along with Latias as they weren't used to having this much equipment in one area.

We continued to walk around as we each noticed that we haven't encountered a worker or scientist. This only added to our confusion as we pressed on our investigation.

_'Latias watch our back, Raid keep an eye out for anything suspicious, I'll watch the front. We don't need any complications. Our presence here is already considered against the law, no need for outside disturbances.' _I said as we each took our position in a crooked triangle formation with Latias in back, Raid in center, and me in front.

Further investigation showed blueprints of the jet I designed in my early years as well as the modifications made to it. The shape had remained relatively the same but engine size and cockpit configuration had been changed to increase the plane's efficiency. We also found a couple of the badges that must have belonged to the scientists that worked here. We made note of the names and went ahead.

We pressed on moving deeper into the lab only to be met with the same result. The rooms were completely empty mind the equipment hoarding the room, as well as no sign of Ben anywhere. The air was starting to get tense as everyone felt it. We were all alone and there was no one around. Just when we thought things couldn't get more interesting, we heard a loud crash down the hall.

We all rushed for some form of cover following the natural duck and cover procedure performed by trained military infantry teams that I had learned from a friend in cadets. I hid behind the door leading to the next room where we heard the crash as Raid and Latias waited behind me. Latias tapped Raid who tapped me signaling they were ready. Latias put one hand on Raid as he put one on the back of me as we entered the room in a single line staying in a low crouched/profile position. Upon entering the room we split behind individual carts as were heard someone screaming for help in the background yelling to be set free. I looked as Latias and nodded ash she did the same with Raid. We each advanced taking our surroundings into our utmost attention as it may be useful later. We approached the next door at the end of the room as Raid paired with Latias on the left of the door while I took the right. I peeked into the room, but to my surprise no one was there.

We nodded once more and entered the room taking cover behind another object. I scouted around from behind the cart I was hiding behind as I saw Raid and Latias doing the same. Out of nowhere we heard the same yell from before as we each pinpointed the source to a closed room about 10 feet from our position. I told Raid and Latias to stay keep their distance just in case something happened as I proceeded towards the door. What I found was unexpected. When I opened the door, I found a couple scientists unconscious in a pile in the center of a small room.

At this point nothing appeared to make any sense. I stood up examining the situation as Raid and Latias remained hidden looking around for anything that was considered a threat.

Raid was only a couple feet from me as he looked around. As Raid looked around he looked out the only window in the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a microscopic glint in the distance as his instincts took over.

_'MARLON GET DOWN!'_ In a burst of speed Raid got out of his crouch position and tackled me down. At the exact same time I was tackled a single bullet pierced the window shattering it into multiple pieces. Raid took complete command and ordered his sister to attack the shooter. _'Sis, use psychic on the shooter NOW!'_

Latias didn't hesitate and stood up and quickly spotted her target. 500 ft away was a lone sniper in a ghillie suit running in the distance. She grabbed the person with ease and paralyzed head down with great effort into the horizon surely ending his chances of accomplishing his mission, and possibly his life. Not soon after did Latias get back down and crouched over gasping to herself as to what she just did to the human but quickly joined Raid who was trying to make sure I was okay. I was breathing deeply from the intense moment as I quickly checked myself over and got back onto my feet, thankfully unharmed. Raid did the same and thankfully we were both alright.

_'Thanks Raid, you saved me there. I owe you big time for that one. I should've been paying attention.'_ I said eternally grateful for the save. Raid on the other hand didn't mind and just let me get on with what I was doing. _'Just make sure you watch yourself alright. We're obviously not at home right now. Latias stay close and watch yourself too.'_ Raid said.

**Outside…**

A soldier was on the other side of the wall whispering into his radio, "We have a man down, I repeat man down. Requesting backup now! … Roger, proceeding to phase two."

**Back inside…**

As we pressed even further into the lab, we eventually entered the hangar area. There we came across the thing we all came to this Arceus-for-saken place for. Right in front of us was the machine that I had dreamed of seeing... The Sky Raider. There were no windows as the lights above us provided the only sources of lighting.

The jet had swept forward wings for increased mobility and stability along with twin vector engines to allow for quick maneuvers whenever needed. The cockpit was concealed in the front as the bullet proof glass blended in with the rest of the plane making it appear to be one piece with the plane. Raid and Latias stayed behind again as I approached the plane. The plane was relatively small compared to other military jets but still packed the punch needed to compete with the militaries high end jets.

After scouting my surrounding and making sure the area was clear, I got closer to the front of the jet. Once there, I stood up and placed my hand on the cockpit window as it lit up and the glass became transparent. The canopy opened allowing entrance to the plane. This caught me by surprise but entered the plane nonetheless. Remembering everything I wrote on my original design, I got in and followed standard plane procedure. This however didn't work as the plane appeared to have been set up differently. I changed tactics and used what knowledge I had on the plane to start it up, and after a couple of switches and levers later, the plane roared to life. Power began to flow through the plane but for some reason, flight control was prohibited. A screen lit up in front of me asking for a password. I scratched my head a bit and entered the letters G…L…1…. To my surprise, the screen unlocked and a joystick appeared below me. As happy as I was, I knew I couldn't do anything till I found Ben.

Raid on the other hand sensed a disturbance nearby and signaled for us to get down. Latias used her psychic powers and scanned the area to find a squad of soldiers making their way towards the hangar bay. Raid and Latias were outside while I remained in the cockpit. I changed the window display so that it would camouflage with rest of the plane. This made it impossible to see the inside of the cockpit from the outside.

Moments later, as expected, a bunch of soldiers appeared around the base all wearing police badges and carrying custom M-16 carbine rifles aimed directly at the cockpit (a.k.a. me) completely unknowing of Latias or Raids presence.

One of the soldiers stepped forwards with his rifle down ordering me to get down and surrender the aircraft. I was about to scan his mind for background information but Raid beat me to the punch.

_'Marlon, Latias and I already checked these guy's memories, they have no relationship to any official military branch. They terrorists! Whatever you do, do not surrender that jet. We've got your back. I'm on your left behind the dumpster. Latias is on your far right behind those computers in the back. We can flank them but we'll need a brief distraction. Think you can give us one?'_ Raid explained the situation.

I grinned from the inside of the cockpit ready to provide the distraction. Recalling a scene from the movie Stealth, I hooked my mp3 into a port of the main computer and blasted the insides of the cockpit with rock music.

The soldiers were instantly taken off guard by the random action and lowered their guns. Latias and Raid took this advantage and in a spectacular flash of light all the soldiers were on the ground motionless. Raid briefly assured me that none were harmed and that each soldier was just in a minor comma from a psychic burst their minds. Raid explained laughing on the inside as to how easy it was to mess with the human mind.

I took a deep breath reassuring myself as I exited the cockpit. I jumped onto the ground below grabbing my friends making sure they were safe.

Suddenly, the hangar doors opened as a large group of soldiers appeared along with a couple groups of humvees, each with a soldier on top aiming a machine gun at the three of us.

The three of us were honestly stunned as another soldier walker forward with a megaphone in hand. "Son, you've caused us a lot of trouble in the past. We've been trying to find you for quite some time and now here we are, face to face. We know your secrets and what you can do. Now if you don't mind, save us the trouble of shooting you and your friends and get into this here humvee so we can take you to our base to do some experiments."

We were all stunned but I recovered first, "Now before I do anything, I think you should tell me who you are and what organization you're from."

"Sorry boyo' but that's a secret. Guns at ready men!" The commander ordered.

I was a frankly on edge as I was trying to think of every possible way to escape while protecting our secret. Latias on the other hand scanned the commanders memories and determined that our secret was had already been exposed to each soldier as she could see videos of every single one of us from the memories of each soldier. She also determined that these soldiers were also not related to any form of government. _'Raid, Marlon, these guys already know our secrets, there's no way we can hide from them.' _Latias said in fear about their safety.

_'Then lets give them a show to remember. What do you say Marlon?'_ Raid telepathed in-between the three of us, confident in our abilities.

_'A Pokémon battle? Sounds good to me, how' bout you Latias?'_ I replied telepathically.

_'Ready when you two are. Let's do this guys.' _Both Raid and I felt Latias's confidence build as we quickly formulated a battle strategy.

"Your time's up kid, now we take you by force!" The commander ordered his men to grab me but I wasn't ready to go down without a fight.

To prevent the unknown organization from gaining any more Intel, grabbed a homemade flash bang and threw it at the soldiers which exploded soon after it was thrown. In that brief flash, Raid and Latias changed back into their Latias and Latios forms and became invisible flying upwards and out of sight. The flash disappeared and I left standing alone.

The soldiers were puzzled but quickly understood the situation.

_'Marlon we're in position, ready on your signal.'_ Latias said ready for an assault.

"Now you're finished. Latias use ice beam on the humvees now! Raid, luster purge on the ground teams!" I commanded my friends as Latias froze the humvees in solid ice while Raid blinded the ground troops with luster purge and got in close and used his version of close combat.

In a matter of seconds, a majority of the ground troops were decimated while the remaining were left frightened as they began shooting into the sky in hopes of scoring a hit. Little did they know, they were just wasting their time.

"Latios, finish them off! Dragon claw!" I yelled as Latias positioned herself beside me (still invisible).

With a burst of speed and anger, Raid came diving in and slashed through each of the soldiers Kevlar like a hot blade through butter.

(Finally, slashing leftover tree stumps during training actually paid off)

Raid was absolutely enraged as his mind was set on protecting those he cared for. With every single soldier eliminated along with the general, each of us made a scramble back for the hangar, feeling it was the only safe spot left to recuperate. We shut the hangar doors one last time and destroyed the opening mechanisms. No way in, but no way out. Raid took a second to breathe while Latias and I were trying to tend to each other trying to get ready for the next wave. Suddenly, a bunch of jets flew directly overhead the hangar.

"They're here for us, they know were here. Looks like they really want to capture us or they wouldn't have sent this many soldiers," I explained my thoughts.

_'I guess you're right. We won't last long here, we need to start moving.' _Raid suggested still breathing deeply after his previous attack.

_'But we won't last long outside in the open either, there's nowhere to hide. It's all flat ground with no buildings in a 150 foot distance.' _Latias explained.

Suddenly a plan hatched in my head…

**Back with Ben inside the research building…**

"Thank you professor Orden. Don't worry the jet will remain in good hands. We're just gonna have a quick peek and be on our way before you know it." With that, Ben exited the main office and made his way to where he had left me, Raid and Latias.

"Man, look at the time, I left them there for over an hour now. Marlon's not going to like me being late again." Ben said as he neared the entry point.

"Marlon, sorry for being late, professor Orden wasn't exactly available at the time so…" He then noticed that we were nowhere in sight.

"Oh no, don't tell me…" Ben was now running towards the hangar worried for my safety. Little did he know I was in more danger than he would have originally thought…

_Oh no! What will Marlon and his friend do this time as they are trapped from all ends by an unknown military force determined to bring hum, and his friends down to experiment on... Will Marlon and his friend get away in one piece? Will Latias get captured! Will Captain Ben be killed in the process! Will I make it home in time for lunch! Stay tuned and find out. Next time on INTO REALITY!_

_OH! This chapter was certainly quite the thriller to make as well as being one of the longest I 've ever done at about 8,200 words! *Gasp* But the most interesting thing for me is to know you guy's and girl's thoughts on the story... *cue random cricket*_

_Please seriously, I can't make the story better if no one even offers a suggestion. Please I beg you! LEAVE A COMMENT BELOW OR I MIGHT DIE FROM NO ONE RESPONDING!_

_Thanks to Mr.001 for leaving a message behind for every chapter :thumbsup: Just leave a message below and your name could be next on the list :)_

___I DON'T own the idea/theme of Pokemon. I DO HOWEVER, own the character Marlon and Raid the Latios and their names I also own the Idea and the theme/name of the Eon Squadron. It's all © by me marcturbo1._

And for those wondering what I look like in either my human form or Latios Form... feel free to check the description below :)

Latios Form Marlon : gallery/#/d5hqhuw

Human Form Marlon: gallery/#/d54z2me

just something to help visualizing ;)

_In any other form of ending a story... Have a nice day ;o_


	7. Into Reality Chp6 - Re-engaged!

_**Into Reality Chp. 6 - Re-engaged**_**  
**

_Hola, its that random person again that wastes your time in the beginning of every story just to tell you things you might not need to know. In any case, school has just started again and I thought I'd get this one up. It will be a while before the next chapter will be posted so I made this one extra long for you guys ;) Enjoy..._

_Extra visual aids before going into combat... (Search: marcturbo1 deviant art and look for the XM - GL01 Sky Raider)_

**"Speech" or "Emphasis/hint"**

_'**Telepathy'**_

***_* Action or *special cue***

_**Previously…**_

_Marlon, Marlon! Wake up! We're going to be late "again". You kept us up all night yesterday talking about today and now you can't even get your lazy end off your bed? Get up!'…_

'_Everything's set, all I need is the all clear from you two and we can head out. My parents already said it's okay to go as long as I call them at 10:30 a.m. sharp. I told them I had a meeting for key club and that I needed to head out fast.' I explained…_

_Not soon after, four F-22 Raptors raced towards the bleachers from the distant horizon as they screeched overhead. As they passed by, the commentary introduced the "Sky Fang" squadron. The four lined up in a row and pulled up and held a high alpha position as they flew slowly across the runway in a straight line, wing with wing. The four pulled off the maneuver as if it were nothing…_

_After scouting my surrounding and making sure the area was clear, I got closer to the front of the jet. Once there, I stood up and placed my hand on the cockpit window as it lit up and the glass became transparent. The canopy opened allowing entrance to the plane. This caught me by surprise but I entered the plane nonetheless…_

_"They're here for us. They know were here. Looks like they really want to capture us or they wouldn't have sent this many soldiers," I explained my thoughts…_

_"Oh no, don't tell me…" Ben was now running towards the hangar worried for my safety. Little did he know I was in more danger than he would have originally thought…_

* * *

_**Present time…**_

_**Situation: **_**Back in the Hangar…**

Both Raid and Latias were recovering from their battle earlier hiding in the back of the hangar behind a line of carts they stacked together trying to avoid stray bullets flying into the hangar, getting ready for round two (still in their natural forms).

Raid was breathing deeply but was recovering quickly from their earlier brawl while Latias wasn't as tired and recovered much faster.

'_That wasn't half bad for our first Pokémon battle don't you think? We got them good,'_ Raid said taking a deep breath.

"Yah, but if you asked me if we should do that again I'd have to pass, that was a bit to close again." I replied taking cover as a bullet passed overhead.

"Well it looks like that blast earlier was our invitation letter to those guys. They sure don't want us going anywhere." Latias mentioned grabbing a piece of metal trying to cover her head.

Raid and I nodded and we found our own shields nearby.

Ammunition continued to litter the hangar as I came up with a way to escape, or at least get us out of the hangar. We huddled up and I explained the plan.

"The only way out of here is through that hangar door. We destroyed the opening mechanisms so I'll need Raid to open them for us. Once that's done, I'll need the both to put up a shield and provide some cover as we exit this hangar. I'll be in the jet and make some use out of it while the two of you will have to remain invisible. Once I'm out, you can drop the shield and pursue any hostile aircraft nearby but you have to remain hidden the whole time. I'll need cover while I taxi to the runway. Think you can do it?"

'_Give you cover and then chase bandits that can't even see us, sounds like fun,'_ Raid said smirking recalling there last encounter.

'_We've got your back Marlon, don't worry,'_ Latias assured me giving her signature claws-up.

"Thanks. Be careful you guys, I don't want to have to jump out of the cockpit to save either one of you." I said a bit nervous not being able to support my friends.

'_Don't worry, we'll get you to the runway safely, we can handle ourselves for a bit,_' Raid assured me patting me on the back.

"Alright, the idea is to stay hidden while attacking the enemy while I finish them off so that it looks like I was doing the work. I'll remain hidden behind the cockpit so no one knows it was me. We'll all be unknown fighters," I said, preparing my friends for the war we just invited ourselves into.

They nodded and we split up covering ourselves in a psychic barrier protecting us from incoming fire. Raid and Latias positioned themselves to the in front of the hangar doors while I jumped into the jet.

I put on some gloves and a mask I'd prepared for emergencies and closed the canopy over my head lowered the screen, camouflaging the cockpit. Both Raid and Latias nodded to each other, ready to do what they needed to do. They both turned to me.

'_Ready to go, wait for my mark.'_ I said prepping the engines for takeoff as I checked over all the flight surfaces.

By now sirens and alarms were ringing and speakers were going off.

"All civilians evacuate, this is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill. Please remain calm and evacuate to the parking lot and exit the base. All civilians evacuate, this is not a drill…"

The speaker repeated himself continuously but all I could hear was explosions in the outside along with the sound of people screaming. "Looks like everyone's evacuating, try not to hurt any civilians, we're only after the bad guys. Put their planes out of commission but don't completely disable the pilots."

'_Don't worry, we'll get them this time,' _Latias replied confidently understanding her task.

The cockpit was moderately cramped but not in the negative way. When designing the Sky Raider, the cockpit was by far the hardest piece as everything else was built around it. The design was quite complex and I didn't think it could be done, but here I was, preparing my dream jet for a test flight through a war zone.

I was positioned in a more aggressive angle than that of a normal jet fighter allowing the jet to remain smaller in profile but it was still easy to see around the cockpit.

I scanned through the computers menu and made myself familiar with the functions as I prepared the engines for hover.

More jets blew past the hangar this time leaving a complementary of explosive bullets through the ceiling.

Raid and Latias worked together and put up a psychic barrier protecting us from the shower of bullets. On impact, the bullets promptly exploded against the shield blasting the ceiling skywards and exposing the three of us. Leftover ceiling tiles fell down as the support beams began to creak as a sign of the building's instability and ability to remain standing.

We could literally see the hangar swaying now with the wind.

I scrambled to get airborne and with the click of a button on the main computer, the fans in the engines rotated downward as hidden doors located on the belly of the jet opened exposing the turbines. I didn't hesitate to lifting off and increased the throttle raising the machine from gravity's clutch as desks and papers were sent flying out of the way.

"Alright guys. LETS GIVE EM' HELL!" I yelled combat ready.

Latias held the shield up while Raid psychically forced the hangar doors open not wasting any time. Raid then assisted to holding the shield.

I proceeded and pushed the joystick in front of me forward moving the jet out of the crumbling hangar.

By now Raid and Latias were both invisible.

Upon exiting, the hangar collapsed behind us taking the rest of the research lab with it pushing a huge cloud of smoke everywhere covering everyone's visibility.

"BEN! He's still inside!" I said looking back at the collapsed remains of the research lab before getting blinded by dust.

"There's no time. We'll come back and search for him after we finish this," Raid ordered shielding his eyes.

"But he's on our side, I can't just leave him!" I yelled back not wanting to leave a friend.

"Many others will suffer the same fate as him if we don't act now. MARLON SNAP OUT OF IT! We've got incoming!" Raid retaliated

Raid and Latias could only hear the jets coming but couldn't tell where it was coming from. I however could see the jets coming with the help of the computers main targeting system as alarms began to ring inside signaling that we've been locked on.

"Raid heads-up, two A-10 Thunderbolts approaching from your immediate right. Latias incoming, right, at your third o'clock position."

From a distance, two A-10 Thunderbolts began sweeping the area with armor piercing rounds fired from their 30mm hydraulic-driven seven-barrel Gatling-type cannon designed punch through any tank.

Latias and Raid managed to hold back the barrage but just barely as the two attackers passed overhead and attempted to swoop around and start a bombing run of the area.

'_Raid, Latias, take care of them, I'm out of the hangar. Just keep them off me till I get to the runway," _I telepathed to my friends.

Raid and Latias complied catching their breath, dropped the shield and pursued after the Thunderbolts.

From inside the cockpit, all I could see Raid and Latias intercepting the attackers head on using their steel wings, separating a wing from the two Thunderbolts leaving them "non-airworthy" as both plummeted out of control to the ground.

Both pilots ejected in time and parachuted to the ground.

Upon touchdown, both collapsed as Latias paralyzed the men in the same manner as before with the sniper - not regretting anything this time..

I regained my focus and took control of the stick in front of me. I opened the menu board again prepared all the weapons I currently had on board. A microphone and two visors appeared in front of my eyes (not the same as a **H**eads **U**p **D**isplay but functions the same) showing my angle of flight, speed, altitude, fuel, time, flight trajectory, weapons status, as well as damage status on the jet.

My plane began to stall in hover - probably from the dust - as I exited the hover mode and landed back to earth continuing my taxi to the runway

From inside the cockpit I could clearly see a good 310 degrees around me, enough to see a tank explode behind me. Upon taxiing, I could see other tanks rolling out of nearby hangars and opening fire into the blue sky. I knew I didn't need to warn Raid or Latias but I was still worried for their safety along with Captain Ben.

Suddenly, I could hear a voice talking throughout the cockpit.

"This is the tower of Edwards Air Force Base; unidentified aircraft please identify yourself or prepare to be destroyed along with the other bandits."

I was a bit surprised that even the tower didn't know about this project – aka the jet I was in – but replied nonetheless.

"Tower this is… GL1 of the Sky Raider squadron, requesting permission for an emergency takeoff."

…

"Negative GL1, you are not even authorized to taxi. Stand down and identify yourself."

"Tower, this is GL1, requesting permission for an emergency takeoff." I replied remaining calm as mayhem continued around me.

"Negative GL1, stand down and identify yourself!"

I didn't comply and proceeded to taxi.

"Tower, I need runway 22, requesting permission for an emergency takeoff."

The tower persisted but this time a couple tanks were driving alongside me. "GL1 you are not authorized to taxi, stand down or…" The person talking was cut off as all I could hear was chatter in the background.

"… What?! You can't just kick us out of the tower. We're giving orders to all the pilots and ground crew…"

I could make out the sound of people moving around as I continued scanning through my planes main database on the computer attempting to hack the video cameras in the tower.

"Almost there… Got it, what the." Upon hacking in, all I could see was marines in full blackout armor and face masks with their weapons hanging at their sides operating computers and while others were putting on headsets to assist all ally forces.

Upon changing camera angles, I was met with a glare from a man dressed in full body armor wearing mirror glasses standing in front of a giant holographic computer table in the middle of the room.

"Ah, so it looks like you figured out how to use you little gift." The unidentified person said talking directly into the camera.

"What the, what are you talking about gift. Who are you?" I replied, demanding an answer in reply.

"I and Leading Associate Temporal Identifier Officer Sam of unit 04B codename General 0 Lemon, CIA. That's all I'll be allowed to tell you besides the fact that I am now in full command of all ally forces." Sam said in a low deep voice.

"That's quite the mouthful, and I'm sure Sam isn't even your real name." I replied as an enemy plane crashed into the ground 30 feet away.

From my computer, I could only see Sam smile.

"Long story short, the CIA knew this event would occur. We just arrived late to the party." Now I was smiling as a bomb exploded near the tower sending a massive shockwave throughout the surrounding area. I was knocked out of my seat with the blast but all I could see was Sam standing as if nothing happened.

Sam continued, "We've been watching you. We know just as much about you as your current enemy. Save us your excuses and follow orders pilot, before we're forced to make you," talking in a neutral voice (kinda like Agent K of Men in Black).

Things were getting more interesting by the minute. Raid and Latias were listening in via telepathy but if everything Sam said was true, he probably already knew we were onto him. "Spare me one answer, how can I trust you when we've just met Sam?"

"You'll just have to do as we instruct and see how everything plays out. I'll fill you in further after this mess is cleaned up but it looks like you've got much bigger problems right now."

Sam redirected his attention to the holographic model of the warzone behind him as a marine took the radio and Sam jammed my camera feed.

"So much for a look from the inside." I thought out loud as the marine began discussing battle plans.

"Change of plans, GL1, you have been given authorization to taxi to runway 22. Once there, stand by and proceed to takeoff. We've got ally tanks that will provide cover fire for you, rendezvous and taxi with 48 Fighter squadron call sign Alpha to the runway. Switch your frequency to secure line 14-B. Alphas are directly in front of you, good luck."

"Roger tower, switching frequencies. GL1 will taxi to runway 22 with Alpha squadron." I changed frequencies and quickly caught up with the three F-16 Falcons in front of me and contacted their boss.

"Alpha 1, do you copy?"

"Roger that GL1, we heard about the change in plans. Once we take off, just call us if you need support."

"Roger Alpha 1, I'm right behind you."

"GL1, this is Alpha 3, think you can fight in that tiny little jet of yours?"

"Alpha 3, I can hold my own."

"Roger that GL1, good luck."

"Thanks. You too."

"GL1, what's your weapons status?" Alpha 1 asked.

"Alpha 1, I've got 12 AIM-9X Sidewinders, and 6 ESM's along with 4 EECM pods, and 3000 armor piercing rounds ready to do some damage."

"GL1, that's quite a lot of ammo there, are you sure you're reading your weapons status correctly?"

"Roger that Alpha 1. All is here."

"Roger GL1, and I think you meant ECM pods not EECM along with ASM's, not ESM's."

"Negative, main computers shows 4 **E**xtreme **E**lectronic **C**ounter**m**easures ready to fry and electronics within a 20 mile radius and **E**lectronic **S**eeking **M**issiles ready to bring anything down with an electronic device onboard (and yes, all the way down to a cell phone and you're one roasted marshmallow)."

"Roger GL1, what about your planes capabilities?"

"Alpha 1, Sky Raider 01 is capable of a Mach 1 without afterburners and Mach 3 with afterburners. That's all I know."

"Nothing else, roger that GL1. Proceed to taxi."

"Roger Alpha 1, proceeding to taxi."

Little did the other pilots know they were talking with a high school student with no record of "military flight school" (but I still knew how to fly if you know what I mean).

It was about a mile out before we got to the runway leaving us completely exposed to enemy fire. By now there were 4 ally tanks around us with two on each side, each opening fire into the sky doing everything they could to get us to the runway safely but at this pace, we'd be at the runway in about 3 minutes.

* * *

**Back with Raid and Latias in the midst of the battle…**

'_6 down, a couple dozen more to go. Latias watch my back I don't want any stray bullets hitting me.' _Raid asked his sister as they pursued a lone F-16 Fighting Falcon.

'_I've got your back Raid.'_ Latias assured her brother as the two blasted through the hellish skies.

Raid approached the unsuspecting pilot and with one massive effort, he slashed through one of the wings using a powerful iron wing - with enough damage to open a large gap in the port (left) wing. The pilot had no idea his plane had been compromised until he pulled back on his stick, only to watch his left wing rip off from the rest of his plane as he was forced to eject, watching his plane spiral out of control in flames towards the ground as he parachuted down. Once on the ground, the pilot made a break for friendly troops but was knocked out by an unfamiliar Latias.

'_Nice job Latias, just keep it up. I'll destroy the plane and you take care of the pilot. That is if they make it out. If they don't we'll step in and get them out but you've got to take care of them.'_ Raid said as he barrel-rolled beginning another 1-sided dogfight with an enemy attacker on approach to bombing a group of ally tanks.

Instead of slashing through another wing, Raid let the bombs drop. Latias then, broke the canopy via mist ball and psychically ripped the seat along with the pilot out of the cockpit while Raid grabbed each of the bombs dropped and got ready to return the favor.

'_Return to SENDER!' _Raid yelled as he threw the 500 pound bombs back towards the jet causing it to erupt into massive fireball in midair.

Latias knocked the pilot out as he parachuted back to earth and caught up with his brother who was already engaging another fighter.

This time, Raid tinkered with the pilots controls and destroyed the mechanisms that controlled the plane in the cockpit. From there Raid used his psychic powers to manipulate the flight controls on the F/A-18 Hornet and began to play around - mainly using the enemy's weapons against them. (Grand Theft Auto?)

Raid began to open fire upon other jets using the jet in front of him in a similar way a child plays with an RC airplane, only Raid did the controlling with his mind.

Missiles were fired from Raids jet taking 4 other enemy fighters with them (only disabling the wings and engines) as all the pilots ejected. Inside Raid's jet, the pilot frantically tried to regain control of his plane. Eventually, the pilot set his plane to self destruct and ejected in an effort to stop the "rogue fighter" from doing more harm.

Latias did her job of knocking the pilot out while not soon after, Raid ran out of ammo. Latias grabbed another pilot from his cockpit and knocked him out as well while Raid crashed his jet into the other causing another massive explosion.

Two more jets passed by but both Raid and Latias were beginning to feel the strain of battle.

'_Marlon really hope you're almost at the runway. We're almost out of power,' _Latias telepathed beginning to feel the strain from combat along with her brother.

'_I'm not quite there yet. Wait, I've got an idea. Remember that game we played before with the Frisbee, this time you'll be using my missiles to hit the targets. I can't hit the planes from this angle on the ground so both of you'll have to guide each of them to your targets.' _I replied shielding my eyes from another bright explosion besides me.'

'_I remember. Thanks,'_ Latias replied._ 'Time to make things more interesting.' _Raid commented ready to have some fun.

At that, I armed my AIM-9X Sidewinders as the two hatch doors located near the middle of the plane pointing skywards opened revealing four Sidewinders being angled about 45 degrees upwards with the doors.

"GL1, this is Alpha 2, what are you doing?"

"Alpha 2, I'm assisting air support," I replied releasing the final safety and opening fire.

"FOX 2!"

The missiles were launched two at a time angling, adjusting their trajectory upon release, flying directly upwards.

Both Raid and Latias caught glimpse of the missiles and - using their psychic powers - redirected each of them simultaneously as each hit a target with extreme accuracy either disintegrating a wing or obliterating the rear section of a plane.

Inside the cockpit I was watching the trail of smoke left behind by each missile, pumping my fist as I watched four targets burst into flames upon missile impact. _'Nice job you two, I could see the blasts all the way down here.'_ I commented trying to boost everyone's spirits.

'_Thanks it wasn't that hard. How many more rounds do you have? We could use a couple more.'_ Raid replied back happy at the destruction he was creating as Latias went after the parachuting pilots.

'_Two more waves coming your way. Just watch my back, when these doors open, I'm more vulnerable to failure from enemy attack,' _I informed Raid and Latias.

'_Don't worry, we're watching,'_ Latias replied paralyzing the last escapee.

That refilled me with confidence as I prepped another wave. The hatch doors opened once more and I pulled the missile trigger unleashing four more AIM-9X's from their chains as each raced towards the sky leaving a white trail of smoke behind.

I closed the hatch doors as the computer reloaded the next set and looked up watching four more enemy birds get knocked out of the sky.

"Impressive stuff GL1, you're kinda scaring me now with that kind of targeting system," Alpha 3 commented.

"Roger Alpha 3," I replied but the real work was being done by Raid and Latias as I re-opened the hatch doors once more and released the last set of AIM-9X's.

"FOX 2! FOX 2!"

My computer promptly alerted me that there were no more primary weapons as the last Sidewinder left its rail.

All four with the guidance of two special Pokémon made their mark on targets located far away moving 500 miles per hour in any one direction.

'_Good hunting you guys. We're almost there_.' I informed my friends.

Both Raid and Latias were near there tipping point from the fight and weren't smiling at what was going on but quickly regained focused on providing Marlon cover as they both went after a jet preparing to attack their friend on the ground.

* * *

**Back with Marlon taxing to the runway…**

It was living hell for the pilots still trying to take off as we were sitting ducks on the ground waiting to get blown to pieces as bullets were flying all around us and bombs were exploding everywhere. I could see ally soldiers on the ground setting up attack positions returning fire with shoulder launched weapons and RPG's. Others were retreating to armored vehicles manning mobile rocket launchers and anti air guns shooting at the enemy fighters. This my first true experience in hell.

"It's raining fighter down here. Tower, this is Alpha 1, requesting additional support during takeoff, over."

"Negative Alpha 1, you'll have to make use of what you have."

"Roger that. GL1, got anything left?"

"Negative, all surface to air missiles are depleted."

We were now about 100 feet from the runway as we were moving as fast as we could on the ground to get to the runway.

On the corner of my eye, I caught an explosion as a burning plane crashing into the ground exploded off in the distant of my starboard (right) side.

"These guys don't seem to give up, who exactly are they and what are they after would be a good question?"

"Alpha 2, stay focused and prepare for takeoff," Alpha 1 ordered.

"Roger boss."

Another A-10 Thunderbolt roared across the sky flying low to the ground taking out one of our supporting ally tanks on our right leaving us with three supporting tanks. The tanks repositioned themselves in a triangle formation trying to cover for the opening as they continued to blanket the sky in ammunition.

We were about 50 feet from the runway as B-2 bombers suddenly appeared on radar and were beginning to bomb the runway.

'_Raid, Latias, I need you two to those bombs from hitting the runway, my hover's been compromised so I can't take off without a runway.'_ I asked.

'_We'll see what we can do Marlon, just hold on.'_ Raid replied with a sign of exhaustion in his voice.

'_Thanks, I just need to takeoff and you can leave the rest to me,' _I replied.

'_We'll need you anyways. They just keep coming, one goes down and 3 more take its place.'_

Sam could be heard throughout our headsets, "You're all cleared for takeoff once you reach the runway. Take out all remaining fighters in the area and cover the civilians still being evacuated."

"Roger, Alpha 1 preparing for takeoff."

"Roger, Alpha 2 preparing for takeoff."

"Roger, Alpha 3 preparing for takeoff."

"Roger, GL1 preparing for takeoff."

We lined up on the runway and one after the other we were off.

"Alpha 1, 2, and 3 are airborne proceeding to eliminate hostiles." Alpha 1 confirmed with the tower.

Now it was my turn.

"Tower this is GL1, taking off."

"Roger that GL1, ground troops will provide cover for you," A marine informed me.

The bombs were still falling but there wasn't any time to wait.

I quickly increased the throttle all the way to max as the after burners did their job and threw me back into my seat. I eyed the speedometer for each second that went by.

10 mph…

40 mph…

100 mph…

210 mph…

430 mph…

"600 mph," I pulled back on the control stick and I was airborne. I looked back and I could see an enemy bomber obliterate the escort tanks from earlier. I was at a loss for words…

'_Marlon snap out of it, we're at war here, let's get back for those troops.' _Raid yelled into my head instantly snapping me out of a trance as he and Latias flew up behind me drafting, trying to save their energy.

I was fired up now for revenge and I was determined to get it. Retracting the landing gear, I began searching for a target

It didn't take long before an enemy fighter flew by me. I pulled hard to the left pulling 8g's beginning a dogfight with the lone F-16 Falcon as I lined up the shot and pulled the trigger for the cannon. The millisecond the trigger was pulled, a microscopic electronic signal was sent throughout the jet through a tiny wire to the dual Vulcan chain guns located on the left and right of my cockpit began to paint the target and with the auto gun reticule, every shot made its mark and in the blink of an eye the plane was a ball of fire heading for the ground. The pilot ejected and Latias did her thing not complaining one bit.

I quickly engaged another bandit and took aim using my AIM-9X Sidewinders. This time Raid took out the pilot and removed him from the plane. With the push of a button, another electronic signal was sent throughout the plane following a certain wire into the missile bay where the missilewas dropped from beneath the belly of my jet, the rocket engaged, with the target programmed into its computer it locked on, and in seconds the target exploded into a massive fireball with oil flying everywhere.

Raid and Latias were still following tail taking a well deserved break but staying sharp for giving assistance whenever needed.

It didn't take long, and with 5 more bandits down for the count, I became the target, after gaining some access to the enemy's communication frequency, as I began to pick up pilot chatter in my headset. All I could hear was the sound of soldiers taking aim at me.

Very soon, alarms were going off signaling missile launches from multiple directions along with lock-ons from 4 other enemy jets. I was in a rush pulling back on the stick doing barrel rolls to evade missile strikes as well as trying to break enemy lock-ons.

I could see bullets behind me as Raid and Latias broke off and began positioned themselves behind 2 enemy jets. Each prepared their signature move and unleashed hell on their targets inflicting massive damage to the body of each aircraft. Radar lock-ons soon disappeared as enemy planes began to disappear from radar much quicker than expected.

From inside the cockpit, I could see Raid and Latias attacking, intercepting planes left and right like no one cared leaving a massive impact on the enemy's air force. With only a couple bandits left airborne, one of them had the nerve of locking onto me. I looked back to know who my opponent was, an Su-27 Sukhoi. Raid and Latias were still busy taking care of another group of fighters so this one was all mine.

Weaving in and out of turns was getting me nowhere fast as my locked-on warning began ringing more frequently meaning the enemy was learning my strategy faster than I could get rid of him.

I twisted my joystick to the right and pulled back using all of my right rudder doing an right-handed barrel roll. My radar began buzzing signaling a missile launch from the enemy but at this point all I could do was pull hard back on the stick and hope it missed.

Pulling about 11g's on the left turn, the missile missed unable to match the turning radius. The pilot targeting me also failed to match my turning power and overshot the turn putting himself in front of me. I barrel rolled once more to the right aligning myself perfectly for a kill-shot.

Like before I removed the gun safety and took aim turning with the enemy mimicking his every move as we barrel rolled in every possible direction. Soon I was in gun range.

"GUNS GUNS GUNS" said as I pulled the trigger unleashing a unimaginable amount of ammo onto the enemy fighter, with each round exploding against the body of the jet destroying all flight control leaving the plane a falling wreck.

I pulled away preparing another attack when out of nowhere an enemy plane got into perfect attack position and opened fire as my alarms were going off as the missile launched approached me from behind. There was no time and the missile closed in.

I looked back to see the missile, but instead I saw both the missile and the enemy fighter get shot down by an ally fighter plane.

"I told you we had you back," Alpha 1 radioed in.

"Thanks, I owe you one for that."

Alpha 1 pulled up next to my starboard (right) wing. I looked over to see his plane rittled in bullet holes.

"Oh, my god Alpha 1, you should land with that kind of damage." I said concerned for his safety.

"Negative GL1, my baby's still got enough life in her to get me home safely after a couple more kills." Alpha 1 replied confident in his plane's capabilities.

I wasn't one to agree but once again my locked-on warning alarms were going off. The enemy was closing in on our position fast so I did what I could and broke formation pulling hard to the left while Alpha 1 pulled right.

The bandit went after Alpha 1 and was still closing in as they both began to climb. I changed direction and pulled hard right getting into position. However, another bandit got behind me, took aim, and fired a missile…

Everything went into slow motion as everyone was climbing at about a 80 degree angle with the ground.. I pulled back on the stick as far as it would go and killed the engines as well as opening my vertical airbrakes. The rush of wind was enough to make my plane spin backwards while moving forward. The missile passed missing and the fighter passed above me as my plane was now upside down pointing directly backwards while moving forward as the bandit that was originally behind me fell in front.

I continued spinning and re-engaged the engines recovering from the maneuver.

Time slowed once more as my computer locked onto the two bandits in front of me and without hesitating removed the missile safety and prepared to open fire.

"FOX 1," I yelled as the bottom doors opened releasing two ESM's as each locked onto the two fighter's electronics using them as guidance and impacted right on target sending the two down to earth like all the rest.

"Right to the scrap yard you go!" I yelled on my radio.

"Thanks for the save; I guess that makes us even." Alpha 1 replied to my outburst.

Looking back I could see the fighter jet crash straight into the ground without any look of pulling up. I looked up and I could see that the pilot ejected and was parachuting rapidly towards the ground.

He was moving so fast his parachute ripped from the wind force as the pilot began to freefall towards the ground with no sign of a spare parachute. There was nothing I could do inside the cockpit as another pilot locked on from behind and began pursuing me. I had no choice and began to "dance with the angel" (hint hint). I didn't hesitate this time and using what was left of my hover ability I slowed to 400 mph and opened the bottom hover doors. The engines began putting thrust downwards as I pulled hard to the side using my entire right rudder swinging me off to the side rotating me 270 degrees around lining me up ahead of the enemy as he passed by in perfect shooting position.

Time slowed as I could see the pilot of the F/A-18 Super Hornet look up out of his cockpit at me as I sensed his fear and surprise. I pulled back on the gun trigger and watched the bullets leave the cannons beside me and piercing the bandit's main fuselage engulfing them in flames as each round exploded on contact leaving a clear trace of impact.

I recovered from my maneuver and accelerated out of the turn. I looked down at my radar to see no more air targets.

Raid and Latias rejoined formation besides my wings as we swooped over the base.

'_Nice moves back there. I think you might have a chance if you took me on in that thing, or I'd just make quick work of you like all the other sorry pilots.'_ Raid commented smirking as he took his spot on my right wing and Latias at my left wing.

'_We'll see about that if we get the chance,'_ I replied accepting the challenge.

The base had sections that were on fire with ally tank and armored vehicle remains in pieces engulfed in the flames.

"Attention, all remaining ground attack capable aircraft, eliminate all remaining hostile ground troops, land and prepare to be loaded with anti-ground bombs. I repeat, eliminate all remaining ground troops. Time to liberate this base."

I could hear all other ally planes yelling into their mouthpieces about ending this nonsense.

I could see enemy troops retreating in the distance while remaining ally planes were landing one by one preparing to reload their ammunition. I still had plenty of ammo and Latias and Raid were well capable of finishing this battle.

"This is GL1, all battle capable airplanes follow me. Time to finish this."

"This is Bravo 1 of Team Bravo, we've got you back."

"This is Foxtrot 1, we've got your back two."

"This is Charlie 1, don't forget us."

Countless others joined and before I knew it, my radar showed more planes that I could count.

Raid and Latias stayed at my port and starboard while everyone else began to drop their freefall or laser guided bombs onto the enemy forces sending sand flying into the air.

The three of us pulled back and watched the madness unfold, not wanting to end a life so soon.

Within minutes of the first bomb dropped, the entire opposing military force was decimated as ally fighter leveled the ground along with remaining forces.

Needless to say, the good guys were happy about the victory over Edwards Air Force base, but not me, not Raid, nor Latias. This was the addition of what happened last time, only on a much larger scale.

I was frankly more worried than ever for our safety as we circled around the over E.A.B.

A couple "good job's" and "nice work rookie" and preparing to land. I was about 15 miles out from the base on approach with the flaps and gear down.

With a mile to touch down I was beginning to breath a bit easier but needless to say, Latias, Raid and I were all still very tense after another close call out of our many experience.

In the distance I could hear alarms going off in the base as men began running back out of building and re-manning their battle stations.

Out of nowhere Sam appeared on my display monitor and began talking, "It appears that this little game of charades isn't quite over yet. We're detecting a massive unidentified object flashing civilian ident. far off in the distance about 50 miles with an interesting power supply. It's traveling quite fast and covering a lot of ground. It has a direct intercept course with this base. I want you to form up with any remaining airborne fighter planes already making their way and identify the target as a unit. We can't risk any more losses."

"I hear you Sam. Roger, GL1 will identify the bandit with additional support."

"Report to me as soon as you identify the aircraft. Good luck." Sam finished.

With that I looked over to Raid and Latias at my sides and we all exchanged nods. Both Raid and Latias positioned themselves behind my jet and began to draft as I opened up the throttle and began to increase the speed.

An ally pilot began talking frantically on his radio, "Attention all ally units, and the enemy has some sort of massive super for… Oh S***…" The radio ended and a completed answer never came.

Sam Radioed me, "GL1, increase your speed. I need you to identify the target!"

"Roger tower, increasing speed." At this point I was going around 800 miles per hour, racing across the sky.

I briefly looked down at my radar to watch the object disappear from my screen. Blinking, I rescanned the area but to no avail. _'The target's gone from my radar. I can't see it.'_

'_Maybe it crashed or something,'_ Latias suggested.

'_Well let's find out. Better safe than sorry.'_ I replied.

My friends weren't having any trouble keeping up and in about 20 seconds we reached the last known location of the target… However when we got there, there wasn't anything around.

All was quiet… maybe too quiet.

Raid and Latias split up to look around while I increased my computers power output increasing the radars range but I still couldn't find anything.

Raid and Latias kept a radius of about a mile apart and began sweeping the area for any clues. Raid found the remains of the pilot's jets on the shoreline but no survivors anywhere, in fact the remains were all twisted metal as if a massive explosion bent the entire plane inward like a noodle.

Latias continued looking around and stopped when she saw a glint in the horizon.

She approached the glare but got caught short as she crashed into a hard object in the sky.

Confused, she scratched her head,_ 'what the.'_ She looked around but there was nothing there. She stuck her paw out in front of her and came in contact with the same cold hard object. Shaking her paw, she signaled the two of us over and Raid did while I continued my flight path but watched curiously from a distance, _'I think I found something.'_

Raid came over curious as he watched his sister knock on the steel like object attempting to identify it. Raid shook his head and kindly pushed his sister aside. _'Latias, you're not going to find anything by doing that, you have to be a bit more brutal.'_

He pulled his arm back and prepped a dragon claw. With one massive swing he slashed the object but only to leave a nasty cut in steel. _'Wow, this steel's thick if I couldn't get through it. What in the world is this thing?'_

'_Maybe you're just not strong enough to cut through it.'_ I said snickering from a distance.

'_Stay quiet you! If you forgot, we're ALL young and still very inexperienced. Maybe you could use that smart mouth of yours and help out with one of those missiles.'_ Raid retorted as Latias chuckled at his side.

I swooped around and took aim at the mark Raid left behind and launched a missile.

"Fox 1!" I yelled as the missile made impact creating a huge explosion.

Soon an alarms and sirens were going off everywhere outside out of nowhere. Both Raid and Latias fled back to me a bit scared as we flew around looking for the source as massive engine sounds began flooding the air.

Latias then signaled us pointing to where the whole was as a giant (understatement) airship appeared from its invisible cloak (definitely getting five starts for technology).

A massive Super Fortress the size of a football field length and half one tall appeared. It looked a lot like a giant rectangle with 6 oversized jet turbine engines.

Suddenly MULTIPLE doors opened on the sides of the aircraft. The main thing that separated this behemoth from a shoebox for Godzilla was the fact that there were now AA guns lining the hull of the aircraft along with the complementary rocket launcher ports and Gatling guns.

I was stunned beyond recognition, and I wasn't alone. Raid and Latias were probably feeling a lot worse as every single negative thought about their survival began flooding into their minds.

Without warning the turbines angled forward slightly and the sound of increased thrust could be heard for miles. The MASSIVE super fortress began moving towards Edwards Air force Base. We flew by the right side of the fortress inspecting it when out of nowhere Latias screamed pointing upwards.

Both Raid and I saw what caused the alarm as hundreds of rockets were launched into the air in an attempt to shoot us down.

"Oh man, I did not see this one coming…" I said jaw dropping at all the missiles.

Raid acting on instinct took his position in front of me and prepared a dragon pulse. _'It looks like this is their main artillery. Let's let these guys know who they're dealing with and leave them a clear message by taking this thing sorry excuse for a threat down, you two with me?" _Raid answered with a willing tone in his voice.

"_All the way Raid," _Latias replied pumped for one last stand.

'_We work together as a unit. LET'S FINISH THIS YOU GUYS!" _We each got into our fighting positions and prepared to give our enemy's the fight of their lives…

*cue dramatic boss battle music*

Both Raid and Latias were still invisible as we accelerated flying in formation. My computer reported that my hover abilities were up and running again and I took full advantage of it.

We slowed to a stop and faced the incoming wave, I let go of the joystick and as a team we closed our eyes and concentrated using our remaining strengths to psychically grab each of the oncoming missiles. In a split moment each missile became enveloped in a thin pink layer of psychic energy and came to a dead stop in their flight.

We held the missiles there for as long as we could but the strain of holding so many missiles quickly came and it wasn't willing to back down. Soon each missile ran out of thrust and were left hanging in the open air.

With everyone connected mentally we each passed a signal to the other and with one more massive effort we turned prepared each missile of the hundreds launched by aiming for each of the turrets on the side walls in an attempt to stop another wave; but the enemy saw our attack coming and launched a counter attack firing so many Gatling guns it was like looking into hell itself as the sky became more yellow from tracers than blue sky.

'_RETURN… FIRE!'_ We each yelled simultaneously. Each missile was guided to a specific target but despite our lack of age and strength, many of the missiles were shot out of the sky while others missed their intended target but those that made it back still took out other targets out in the process.

As each missile made impact the dark grey covering the hull of the ship became lightened with our special explosive yellow and red complementary of yours truly.

As the last missile struck the ship, Gatling gun fire continued to rule the air as we were forced to skip recovery and put up a thick shield to protect ourselves from the massive counterattack.

We were now sitting ducks as more missiles entered the air striking our shield further crippling our strength as small cracks began to form in our shield.

'_Marlon, we're not going to last much longer out here, they're just too strong with that kind of firepower. We're almost out of strength. I hope you have a plan because I don't,'_ Raid telepathed struggling to speak as we became blinded by enemy fire as flashes of gunfire shined all over the ship's hull as missile trails continued to line the sky.

Latias and I weren't doing any better but I knew we couldn't just stay still and get shot at. We all had our hands/paws out in front of us trying to hold the shield and I couldn't access my controls without letting go of the shield. "COMPUTER, SWITCH TO VOICE COMMAND! MOVE RIGHT STAYING LEVEL. CONTACT EDWARDS AIR FORCE BASE TOWER NOW!" I yelled from inside the cockpit as pain began enveloping my body from the strain along with Raid's and Latias's.

"Mar… I mean GL1, this is Sam, we know you're in trouble; we've got intel identifying the aircraft. They say it's like nothing they've ever seen before. Spec ops teams Seal team 5 and 10 have already deployed along with airborne squadrons Richie and Bravo! You have 6 B-1 Lancers already within striking range! Locate a target and lock-on! The lancers will do the rest!" Sam yelled into his mouthpiece as he could only hear the sound of explosions and gun fire in the background.

"ROGER THAT, OPENING FIRE!" I returned the call.

Refocusing my attention to the defensive wall in front of me. "COMPUTER, ENGAGE AUTO TARGETING! LOCK-ON ALL ELECTRONICAL TARGETS! SEND DATA TO ALLY B-1 BOMBERS AND RAIN HELL!"

Computer: "Auto lock-on engaged… Targets acquired. Sending data…"

An invisible electronic signal was sent flying a couple miles through the air to a squad of B-1 bombers. Without the need of the pilot pulling the trigger, Dozens of long range cruise missiles were automatically dropped from the bomb bay and outside hangars and began their rapid flight towards their targets.

Within seconds of missile launch each cruise missile hit their targets creating a SUPER massive explosion taking dozens of turrets with them in the process. Two cruise missiles struck two engines on the right hand side through their air intakes taking them out internally leaving only one remaining on their starboard side. Within seconds the giant behemoth began to fall to its right from a dramatic sudden drop in power output.

Computer: Hacking SC-01 (Super cruiser) Poseidon main channel… Radio established…

Not soon after, the computer locked onto another set of targets and the next wave of friendly missiles met their targets further punching a bigger hole in the enemy's plans to succeed. The behemoth was now on a crash course with the ground below it and every man onboard was now at the mercy or gravity.

Onboard, "Starboard power has dropped! We can't maintain altitude! We're going DOWN! Everyone brace for impact, I repeat brace for impact!"

The bullets and missiles stopped coming and both Raid and Latias collapsed onto the wings of my jet while I began to fall into the dark tunnel. Slowly but surely, I was going in…

Raid knocked on the cockpit window giving me a claw's up for the attack bringing me back in the process, _'Nice… job… with the air strike.'_

We all recovered what little strength we needed to watch the monstrous machine fall back to earth as each engine protested while the aircraft fell to its knees.

'_Another one… bites... the .. dust..,'_ Raid managed to say.

Finally with one ENORMOUS crash –with enough energy to measure an 11.0 on the Richter scale- and the shockwave could even be felt in the air as sand and dirt from the ground was thrown into the air creating an equally enormous dust cloud.

Like before we were blinded by the dirt and there was nothing we could do about it (Raid and Latias only had enough energy left to remain invisible while all I could only move the joysticks).

Completely drained, I managed to give an order. "Computer… continue self lock-on air strikes…"

Computer: "Locating targets... Unable to locate targets… radio signal lost with SC-01…"

"Dangit… the … dirt in the air… it's blocking my radar…" There was so much dirt and sand in the air that I couldn't even see 5 feet in front of me.

"GL1, this is Charlie 1 leading the first bomber fleet. We're beginning a sweep over the target area."

"GL1, this is Bravo 1 of the second bomber fleet. You've done one hell of a lot of damage for a lone fighter. You've done your job now return to base and rest up. We'll take care of the rest.

The sound of engines could be heard in the distance (besides my own) as the B-1 bombers from earlier approached the wreckage. Upon flying by, the sound of bombs dropping could be heard in the background as tiny flashes could be seen below past the thick dirt cloud.

Suddenly, my computer was warning me that an excessive amount of dirt had piled into the fans used for hover and were beginning their automatic shutdown.

"Computer, switch to manual flight mode," I ordered.

'_Raid, Latias, hang on for a bit, I can't stay in hover any longer.'_ I told the two Pokémon hanging onto the wings of the jet.

Both nodded from outside the cockpit and the plane slowly switched to forward flight gaining speed.

I pulled back on the joystick and flew us out of the dust cloud and over the wreck.

Without warning, missile locked-on alarms began ringing as missiles were fired from the ground.

Adrenaline kicked in and I firmly re-gripped the joystick, "These guys still don't want to give up.

The air began to clear and my radar began reading targets. "Deploying chaff!" I said banking hard right as Raid and Latias hung on to the wings.

Dozens of missiles flew by while others missed by mere inches. A quick glance at the radar revealed some sort of long armored vehicle.

After the last missile passed I tilted my plane to one side looking down at the ground. The air cleared enough to reveal three long snake-like mobile train cars. Each had sections with drills in the front that would allow for surface to underground capabilities. Each section of the train was octagonal shape from the front view while rectangular from an over view as giant metal links connected the sections together. The train moved on wheels located around the frame of each section as the outside walls were lined with rotating machine gun ports that allowed for shooting from almost every angle.

From the air small doors in the some sections opened revealing surface to air missiles.

My eyes widened realizing the threat and quickly banked out of the way as missiles were launched from the three terrestrial vehicles. I pulled back on the stick one more and deployed chaff to confuse the missiles, but my strength was failing me again. Luckily I pulled back hard enough to avoid a near impact.

I pulled out of the maneuver and leveled myself. I had visual on the bombers as I could see each attempting to evade the missiles banking out of the way and deploying flares, but despite their efforts, 5 of the eight were knocked out of the sky.

I turned my plane around and took aim at the missile launchers as machine gun fire -once again- began to take over the air. My computer locked on and sent the data to the remaining 3 bombers. I held my lock-on and opened my Bombay doors releasing missiles of my own.

Unfortunately, the gray tunnel returned and I was falling in once more as the plane began to rapidly approach the ground.

The computer worked with main controls and began to pull up slightly. The dual Vulcan chain guns onboard began to fire back at the enemy crawlers taking out dozens of gun ports in the process. After successfully making a pass over the enemy, the missiles from the bombers reached their targets and delivered the final blow to the crawlers taking all three out at once.

I was fighting myself to stay out of the gray tunnel and it eventually worked. I recovered and retook control of the plane. After a quick battle assessment, my plane wasn't exactly handling to well after the close assault with the ground assault vehicles. I quickly inspected my plane looking around the cockpit to find that my main fuselage had taken a couple hits missing both Raid and Latias and my hover was still out of commission from earlier. My fuel was rapidly depleting and the enemy at its knees now.

"GL1, this is the Sam again. We've monitored the battle with an unmanned aerial drone. You've done extremely well for your first mission. We're sending additional fighter pilots to clean up the remaining forces along with ground forces to invade the fortress. Your plane is damaged but you'll have about half an hour before you began to run out of gas. I want you to survey the area before ally forces arrive on scene. Once on site, return to base."

"Roger Sam. You better spill everything you know when I get back or the enemy won't be the only thing that will fear me."

I could hear Sam chuckle in the background, "Don't worry, you'll fully understand the situation when this is all over."

"No tricks?" I asked faintly.

"None, you have my word." Sam replied.

I knew words were never enough to trust anyone but I had little choice but to follow orders.

Both Raid and Latias were still awake and feeling a bit better after earlier.

By now the dirt had completely fallen back to earth as I flew around the now smoking wreck as all remained quiet on the battlefield.

'_Something's not right here. What could they be doing' _I thought to myself.

'_Marlon, I'm feeling better now. Thanks for the lift. I can fly now.'_ Raid said as he dropped off the wing and rejoined formation on my starboard wing (right side).

'_Raid, this all seemed a bit easy for an enemy with this kind of military power. They aren't running or putting any effort to stop us.'_ I telepathed wondering what might happen next.

'_I don't know. I can't sense anything right now. It's probably because I'm still so weak,'_ Raid telepathed back.

"I'm going to drop my altitude to 200 ft and see if there's anything around that I might have missed." I said.

'_Let's be careful, don't want to get caught in a surprise attack by accident,'_ Raid advised.

I understood and dropped my altitude and slowed my speed to 300 mph to dampen the wind against Latias as she recovered.

I got out of my seat and looked around in the cockpit checking the battlefield for evidence of another counter attack.

We passed the wreckage of the behemoth and were pulling away from the crash site.

Out of nowhere a loud explosion blasted into the air as I looked back at the wreckage.

Fire began to cover sections of the aircraft as a large door near the bottom of the aircraft opened slightly.

"Great, what now."

A loud metallic screeching noise could be heard as another larger terrestrial crawler appeared launching itself out of the bottom of the bottom bay. It drove 500 ft from the aircraft and like a snake, the front section of the crawler pulled away from the ground and stood up. The drill then split into four pieces and revealed a giant metallic rod.

I swung my plane around and kept a distance with the crawler, waiting to see the enemy's next move. I told Raid to watch Latias on the wing and protect her from anything unexpected.

Suddenly, the rod began to glow a fiery red as massive surges of electricity formed around the crawler as the electricity appeared to move towards the rod.

With a bright flash, an extreme surge of electricity traveled through the sky in the form of lightning and struck my jet frying all the controls and nearly igniting the remaining fuel left in the fuselages. (I didn't get shocked because like all jets, they're covered with a special layer that redirects low output lightning strikes out through the wings).

After the crawler released the massive shock attack, the unit fell back to the ground, not moving.

My plane was now a falling wreck as I manually threw the cockpit window open above me and armed the master eject button. I pulled back on the stick but nothing worked. Raid kept his distance and I pushed the eject button engaging the rocket motors beneath my seat launching me out of the cockpit putting 8 g's on my body as I exited the jet going 300 miles per hour.

Once the motors died, I purposefully jumped out of the seat and free-falled towards the ground. I leveled out, closed my eyes, and focused. I concentrated and changed back into my "other self".

I re-opened my eyes and pulled up as Raid flew alongside me with his sister (who had jumped off the plane before the lighting made contact). Raid grabbed the Sky Raider and gently guided her back the ground _making_ a smooth landing on a small clearing.

After touchdown we could see the crawler moving again towards the base. Raid and Latias nodded to me knowing what we had to do and we began pursuing the crawler.

We were all running once more on the blessing called adrenaline. Each of us approached the machine invisible preparing out signature moves for a triple assault (our specialty). We each positioned ourselves close to each other with Raid on the left, Latias in the middle a bit back, and me on the right.

We each stuck a paw towards the middle and focused our energy into one source. Light began to glow brightly as we approached the machine.

The enemy say our approach -via thermals- and began opening fire with their guns. We dodged the attack and once we were in range our attack was fully charged.

'_Ready you two,' Raid telepathed._

'_READY!'_ Latias and I replied.

As a team we each let go of a battle cry and together we yelled, _'LUSTER BALL!'_

(A fusion of our two Luster purges and a single Mist ball)

We threw the glowing mix of light at the crawler and exploded harshly on impact sending metal everywhere as the sound of engines failing began to make themselves apparent.

Little did we know the fight wasn't over. Gun fire continued to blanket the sky forcing us to evade together. One by one we charged our dragon pulses and launched attacks one by one at the crawler attempting to cripple the remaining ornaments onboard. We continued bashing the machine from all angles as the crawler quickly came to a halt from our barrage.

We split up and began head charges increasing the power behind each dragon pulse. Raid went first and I followed second. Bit by bit the crawler was breaking as men began to flee for their lives as section containing missiles exploded in a spectacular fireball. Latias and I dealt with the escapees.

'_Latias take care of the guys running on the left, I got the right,'_ I said.

'_Roger that.'_ And with that we began charging men on the ground using our iron wings crossing multiple times as one by one, men fell to their feet unable to endure our harsh attacks.

Raid was doing as much damage as he could on his own but the crawler still refused to die without one last ditch attempt.

The drill opened once more and electricity began to surge violently everywhere forcing Raid, me, and Latias to retreat further back to avoid getting hit. The charge grew fiercer as sparks flew wildly through the air exploding at points. We had enough and we were determined to finish this beast once and for all.

As a team, we got in formation and used all our might to prepare our final strike attacks. In unison we each began to vibrate a pinkish color around us. (This technique costs the user a tremendous amount of power and energy to deliver the move and if those conditions aren't met, the move has the potential to kill the user)

We connected minds and together we grabbed the crawler using our mental power as we felt no strain. The crawler was lifted off the ground as it continued its electrical surge. Once it was high enough off the ground (about 200 feet). We each split up and placed ourselves at the 12, 4, and 8 o'clock positions.

The light intensified and with one last battle cry, we used our powers to create psychic power rings in front of us (triangles that glow a bright yellow) boosting the power of anything that were to pass through it. We charged our steel wings and blasted through with tremendous speed and with the power of the rings, we reached incomprehensible speed.

Like the matrix, each of us intercepted the crawler more than once and sliced cleanly through the crawler's 11 inch armor.

(Try to imagine Super Smash Bros. Brawl when Latias and Latios appear… kinda like that but one hell of a lot faster and more powerful… enough to remove 15 of those 5 lives).

Using our adrenaline and anger to power us, the crawler stood no chance and with over 100 passes in about 3 seconds from consecutive angles, the crawler, along with the men onboard was no more. (The after explosions took care of the men)

After paying the cost for out attack and losing nearly all the energy we had left to get home, the crawler slowly fell to earth in pieces all in a massive fireball as we each circled the wreckage.

Not soon after, ally fighter blasted through the skies along with ally tanks and armored vehicles full of battle ready men.

We remained invisible barely able to remain hovering and watched the tanks roll by…

We watched the remains of the crawler burned. We feared using our final strikes. We feared that we might end up just like the Latios of Altomare. (That's why we shared power with each other and split the cost between us).

Time went by and we watched men invade the Poseidon.

I tapped Raid on the shoulder signaling him it was time to head back. He got our sister and together we headed back to base together side by side in our triangle formation with me in front and Raid and Latias in the back left and right.

Our job still wasn't over yet. Our final task was to get answers from the one who resided in the tower…

_'Sam…'_ I thought aloud...

* * *

**Back in the tower…**

Sam stood in the middle of the room looking out of the windows.

"Marlon… I'm waiting. Come for me…

_Oh this was definitely a tricky chapter. I haven't done battle scenes much before so this was quite the test. I tried to make the story easier to picture and visualize by adding details. If this didn't work too well for you, leave a comment below and tell me how the story appealed to you and how it could be better. It'll help with future chapter and it'll just make things a lot more enjoyable for you to read._

_But in any case, what a chapter, first a base battle, then a boss battle with a command cruiser, then those annoying crawlers, and now... Sam... dun dun duuunnnnnn..._

_You must be thinking what in the world is the author thinking, does he want his characters to die?!_

_Me: I won't tell you... You'll just have to find out yourselves..._

_Stay tuned for next time when we finally get answers from Sam... What does he plan on doing with the trio, what are his motives, why is he helping them, why is his team name so long, does he ever sit down?! _

_FIND OUT, NEXT TIME ON INTO REALITY!_

_____I DON'T own the idea/theme of Pokemon. I DO HOWEVER, own the character Marlon and Raid the Latios and their names I also own the Idea and the theme/name of the Eon Squadron. It's all © by me marcturbo1._


	8. Into Reality SC 2 - A Day to Remember

_**Into Reality Side Chp. 2 – A Day to Remember… Started 02-03-2013 Finished 02-03-2013**_

**Previously:**

_Well actually there isn't much of a back-story behind this chapter besides that fact that this side chapter won't necessarily tie in with the main series but you'll just have to see if anything comes up that might help you see what might actually come in the next chapter of "Into Reality"… Have fun ;)_

_P.S. Be weary for certain links that will pop up referring to **Cue: copy,paste, and search this on the spot for better reading**_** quality.**

* * *

**Date: **02-03-2013

**Location:** Marlon's Room…

**Time: **2:15 p.m.

**Situation: **Escaping home…

* * *

_In the kitchen Marlon is having a conversation with his mom about a late night 'appointment' with his key club but is having trouble being persuasive. Outside, Raid and Latias wait eagerly watching the situation unfold from a kitchen window._

(Latias's point of view)

_*Peeks into the kitchen window*_

'_Raid, how long do you think this will take, Marlon said that the half point show starts in a couple hours.'_ I wined.

_Sis, I don't know, but I do know Marlon's just making his situation harder for himself.'_

* * *

(Inside the kitchen)

"Mom please, I'm just going to get some groceries at the super market."

"Wait, I thought you said you where going meet you friends or key club at the park for a meeting?"

"Uh… That's what I said…. Right?"

* * *

(Back Outside)

*Both Raid and Latias Face palm simultaneously*

I wasn't too confident that Marlon would get himself out of this one so easily but I couldn't help chuckling as I watched Marlon continued his failing conversation.

_*sighs* _

'_Oh Marlon, why do you lack persuasiveness,'_ Raid could only say.

*Raid looks back at me*

'_Well it doesn't look like he's going to be done anytime soon, let's go….' _*gets cut off*

I grabbed Raid's paw, _'Wait, I think Marlon's done. Yah, his mom agreed to let him go. Come on lets go meet him.' *Drags Raid to the back door*_

'_Wait WHAT! Latias! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE BEING DRAGGED!'_ Raid complained as his was, well dragged through the air to the back door as Marlon came out with his aerodynamic bag he had prepped earlier wearing his favorite hat and sport mirror glasses.

Marlon looked up into the empty sky where his two best friends were floating invisible.

Raid recovered from his 'drag' only to give me a scolding look while I could only laugh at how funny Raid looked when he gets upset.

Raid, seeing his defeat turned to asking a more important question.

'_Marlon I just have to ask you this one question… How in the world did you convince your mom to let you out of the house?! You were on the verge of being caught, again!,'_ Raid telepathed in disbelief.

'_I'm not sure how I got out either, but that's not important, it's Sunday and we still haven't made our weekly flight around the beach.' _ Marlon replied as he put his shades back in his bag.

'_That's right, now can we please get going. I want to start flying again.' I resumed ccomplaining._

'_Latias, even if you don't know it, your whining almost always gets you what you want.' _Raid answered hinting the answer to her question.

'_Well what are we waiting for, you ready Marlo... Where'd he go?'_ Latias asked looking around.

'_He'd better not have left us behind again!' _Raid answered with a tone of frustration recalling previous events of this matter.

We both continued looking around the house trying to find our M.I.A. (Missing In Action) sibling.

'_Marlon, this isn't funny, the sun's going down and I want to get back before the half-time show starts. Marlon!'_

Unnoticing, Marlon snuck up from behind, invisible, in his Brown Latios form and prepared his secret weapon… himself…

*Raid continued calling out for Marlon as he slowly creeps, or in this case, floats closer and closer*

At this point I stopped calling when I saw Marlon continued to stalk his 'prey'.

'_Marlon! Where are you. I promise you that if you don't show yourself in the next seconds I'll pummel you into the pool for keeping me waiting!'_ Raid threatened…. But to no avail.

(For the record, Raid tries to be threatening more often than he can keep his word)

5…4…3…2…1…0… *cue dramatic silence*

'_Raid you're not that threatening you know right?,'_ I telepathed laughing.

'_You're not helping Latias!,'_ Raid retorted as he continued his search.

At this point I could see Marlon right next to Raid. It took all my inner strength to prevent myself from exploding in laughter but I managed to hold out.

Marlon got closer and closer staying out of Raid's sight as he raised a paw and tapped Raid on the shoulder.

**Pause the phone real fast:**

Quick fact, when a Latios is invisible, other Latios and Latias still have the ability to see them unless the Latios invisible is really good at cloaking itself (whereas I'm still just getting used to flying…)

**Alright back to the show…**

*Tap tap*

'_Yes Latias? You find him?'_ Raid looked over his right shoulder unknowingly.

Marlon repositioned himself in front of Raid but remained invisible enough for Raid to still see him.

Raid could see me in the distance waving back at him. Confused he looked forward again…

*cue **watch?v=DM1Ylv7-DA8***

I rejoined Marlon and we both burst out laughing next to each other. We were laughing so hard we relied on each other for support as we floated in place trying to calm ourselves down to not give ourselves away to anyone still outside.

Raid slowly regained what little dignity he had left and grabbed me by the paws now feeling rage from embarrassment, _'Not cool Marlon! Not cool! You'd better be watching your back from now on because you just started a war!'_

Both me and Marlon were still laughing too hard to pay any attention only adding to Raid's frustration.

'_Okay you two had you little fun. Can we please get going, the sun is at near its point of sunset.'_

Marlon recovered from his laughter and helped me recover from mine. Soon we were all ready to go.

In minutes we were off for the coast flying relatively high in the clouds as usual, to avoid any 'other' sneaky eyes from seeing us, as we flew slowly over the coastline feeling the cool breeze of the air blow by…

We flew side by side with me in the middle and Rain and Marlon on the outsides as we all closed our eyes and enjoyed the peace that there still was left in the world.

*cue peaceful music **watch?v=X0PXvd8QuMg** * (read a bit slower and wear headphones, please it sounds and reads better)

I was enjoying myself. The cool wind blowing across my feathers was wonderful; add my two brothers and the amazing peace that we were in and you get absolute bliss…

Marlon took the opportunity and telepathed,_ 'Raid, I'm sorry for earlier, I was just to playing around with you. I hope you can forgive me.'_

*softly nudges Raid on the side*

Raid smiled and telepathed back,_ 'Don't worry, I forgive you. It's not like I didn't see you coming anyways.'_

Now Marlon smiled back. _'We did it for Latias anyways, right Raid?'_

'_Yup, it was all for you sis.'_

It was my turn to blush, _'Thanks you two. I love the two of you.' _Latias grabbed the two of us by the paws and pulled us all close for a hug. We continued flying over the coastline.

…reality struck me…

I was in tears now. _'I don't know what I'd do without you two. You both mean the world to me.'_ My tears were the only way to show that I really cared about my siblings.

Both Raid and Marlon broke off and flew circles around me as we flew north.

'_Don't worry Latias, we're all here to take care of each other and today was another example. Me and Raid are here for you.'_ Marlon telepathed nudging me supportingly as cried harder at the comment.

'_Marlon's right, were here to take care of everyone. We're here to protect you as you have done with us. We'll never leave your side okay Latias?' _ Raid added.

I nodded understanding as Marlon wiped the tears from my eyes smiling comfortingly. I smiled back and wiped my eyes regaining my some of my composure.

Raid grabbed my paw with both paws and nodded assuring me his love and care.

I nodded back as both Marlon and Raid simultaneously pulled back behind me getting into a triangle formation.

I looked back a bit surprised.

'_Lead the way Latias, I think it's only fair.'_ Marlon smiled nodding.

*cue… **watch?v=1-BSTM2is7I** *

I refocused my attention in front of me and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes.

'_You ready to go Latias?'_ Raid asked.

'_Yah, I'm ready, thanks you guys. Let's go home.'_

'_We're always right behind you sis,'_ Marlon pointed out.

Tears forced their ways back into my eyes but I shook them off.

Raid looked back at the horizon to watch the sun go down, _'You guys, look. It's sunset.'_

We each stopped where we were and looked out into the horizon.

'_It's so beautiful isn't it.'_ Raid said.

'_It is, but being with you two seeing this is even better.'_ Marlon replied.

'_Alright you two, you're making me feel spoiled. Let's go back home.'_ I also replied smiling.

Raid nudged me comfortingly again.

'_Race you back Latias,'_ Marlon challenged.

'_Oh you wish you could be me Marlon,'_I replied confidently as I rocketed back to earth with Raid and Marlon in tow.

…

_Life is wonderful…. Never take advantage of it, because one day, the thing you love most… may no longer be there…_

Now let the rest of the song play and look back upon the moral of the story and the scene played out…

...

I hope you all have a wonderful year with those you love and care so much for…

(Please finish the song first)

After the song ends… *Cue: **watch?v=DM1Ylv7-DA8***

*Grins evily*

_Well this sure was an interesting way to end a day after the Super Bowl of 2013. In any case, if this short story felt in any way emotional to you, feel free to jog down a little comment below of how if appealed to you and don't be afraid, honestly, we've all had our terrible moments when things just didn't work and this was one of mine. Not saying anything relationship wise but the overall moral to not take advantage of life._

___I DON'T own the idea/theme of Pokemon. I DO HOWEVER, own the character Marlon and Raid the Latios and their names I also own the Idea and the theme/name of the Eon Squadron. It's all © by me marcturbo1._


	9. Into Reality Chp 7 - Waiting

_**Into Reality Ch. 7 – What now… **_

**"Speech" or "Emphasis/hint"**

_'**Telepathy' or "Thoughts"**_

***_* Action or *special cue***

* * *

**Previously: **

"_Alright guys. LETS GIVE EM' HELL!" I yelled combat ready. _

"_Tower this is… GL1 of the Sky Raider squadron, requesting permission for an emergency takeoff."_

_Things were getting more interesting by the minute. Raid and Latias were listening in via telepathy but if everything Sam said was true, he probably already knew we were onto him. "Spare me one answer, how can I trust you when we've just met Sam?"_

'_Marlon snap out of it, we're at war here, let's get back for those troops.' Raid yelled into my head instantly snapping me out of a trance as he and Latias flew up behind me drafting, trying to save their energy._

_All was quiet… maybe too quiet._

_Soon an alarms and sirens were going off everywhere outside out of nowhere. Both Raid and Latias fled back to me a bit scared as we flew around looking for the source as massive engine sounds began flooding the air._

_We were now sitting ducks as more missiles entered the air striking our shield further crippling our strength as small cracks began to form in our shield._

_Once the motors died, I purposefully jumped out of the seat and free-falled towards the ground. I leveled out, closed my eyes, and focused. I concentrated and changed back into my "other self". _

_I tapped Raid on the shoulder signaling him it was time to head back. He got our sister and together we headed back to base together side by side in our triangle formation with me in front and Raid and Latias in the back left and right._

_Sam…_

* * *

**Date: December 1****st****, 2012**

**Location:** Outskirts of E.A.B. (Edwards Air force Base)

**Time: **Approaching 8 o'clock p.m.

**Situation: **On approach to E.A.B.

(Raid's point of view)

*Flying very slowly over the sandy earth twenty feet below*

'_Marlon, this isn't working, I'm losing myself again,' _Time was now against me.

'_You're not alone; I'm seeing the grey tunnel more often now.' _*takes a deep breath*_ 'It's getting harder to stay out of it.' _Marlon responded very weakly.

Latias had just a little bit more energy left in her to lead the three of us back but her body was quickly fading like the rest of us.

(10 miles to E.A.B.)

'_We're not going to make it Raid, I'm … uh..,'_ *Marlon passes out in flight*

'_Marlon! I've got yah.'_ Latias grabs Marlon's paw.

*Struggles*

'_He's too heavy.. *grits teeth*... Can't, hold on, uh..'_ The energy demand was too great and Latias blacked out.

I could only watch the event unfold as I quickly grabbed the two by the paws and slowly lowered them both to the ground feeling another intense wave of pain.

*Yells in agony*

'_Almost.. there..'_ At the last few feet I dropped Marlon and Latias as I collapsed to the ground with them unable to move. Our cloaks dropped becoming visible again as all our remaining energy was used to keep our hearts pumping.

I was helpless as another powerful wave of pain swept over me forcing me to cry out in pain.

'_CURSE YOU NATURE! AHH!'_ Pain was no longer my enemy; it was the thing that could mean life or death.

The pain quickly spread to every part of my body. All I could do was cry out in my own pain and suffering.

My eyes were failing me. *Eyelids slowly close* I was fighting something I couldn't win.

In the distance, I could see soldiers running in our direction with flashlights. I slowly raised a paw and concentrated using my remaining will protect my friends… but the cost was too much and I collapsed.

My sight quickly faded as did my remaining strength.

*Soldiers could be heard yelling in the background*

I could only think now,_ 'Soldiers?! No, we'll be captured. I… can't, move. I, can't protect my, uh …'_

*I blacked out*

…

* * *

U.S. Army troops quickly moved in and surrounded the three of us securing the area.

(**P**oint **O**f **V**iew **C**hange: Commander **Sam**)

"Secure the area! Nothing moves within a 5 mile radius!" I ordered.

"Roger!" My men responded.

I approached the three unconscious Pokémon and stared at the motionless bodies.

I then took out three syringes hidden in my body armor and checked each of the viles.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt. I only want to help you. This will ease your suffering." I said injecting the unknown liquid into the three Lati's.

After emptying each syringe, I took another good look at the Pokémon. _"My lord, why did you send them here…" _

A soldier rushed up to me, "Commander, we have enemy forces moving in from the south. We suspect they're here to secure the Posiedon."

"I understand, order an emergency helicopter, we're getting these three out of here. They've suffered enough."

"Understood." The soldier saluted runs back to a phone.

I redirected my attention to the bodies and stroked each of their necks trying to ease their pain.

"You've put up a valiant effort today. If it weren't for your actions, we would have lost Edwards Air Force Base. You saved many lives today. Thank you. *Stands up* May you three rest in peace."

*Salutes the three*

In the horizon, a helicopter approached with a giant basket dangling underneath.

"Put these three in the cargo baskets! Be gentle! They're living things like us, they saved our asses today so show some respect rookies!"

A flare was thrown out marking our position in the darkness.

*Gunshots fired* "We've got enemy fire coming from the south!" A soldier yelled.

"Suppress the enemy. Give us time to load the package." I yelled into the shattered night.

Soon tracers began to fill the night field as ally soldiers scrambled to get the three pokemon strapped into their harnesses.

"Protect the Lati! There priority number one!" I ordered.

Snipers opened fire into the darkness while others let loose burst fires.

In minutes the three Lati's were harnessed into the basket and everyone jumped onboard the heli.

"Pilot, get us out of here! We're going home." I gave the order.

"Roger sir."

In one swift movement, the helicopter turned off from the oncoming fire and headed back to base… away from further harm… for the last time…

…...

…...

…...

* * *

**Date: **Some time after the Invasion of Edwards Air Force Base...

**Location: **Dark room

**Time:** Unknown

**Situation: **…waiting …

*Clicks pen and opens log book*

Log entry #463 (Sam)

It has been over a month now, the sun has come and gone and the moon has had its fair share of hello's and goodbye's…

The three beings that I've sworn to protect now lie motionless before me…

I've done all that I've could and I still haven't achieved anything…

Latios, Latias, and the Brown Latios haven't moved an inch after operation "Meeting". I fear the dosage I injected them with killed them.

They have shown very few signs of life left in them.

The doctors have little faith but that still hasn't proven them dead. I've been patient; waiting day after day for their rising, but that day has yet to come.

For now, I've ordered a complete lockdown on these three, I've secured complete authorization to them and I've done all that I've could to keep them healthy and ready for their awakening…

But all that I can do now… is wait…

*clicks pen and closes Log book*

A soldier walks into the room.

"Sir, intelligence has just confirmed the whereabouts of the enemy's main HQ in off the coast of the Midway Islands. It's underwater sir and sensors indicate heavy anti-submarine mines along with large surface activity. We've also detected a large amount of thermal energy from the surface. Intelligence thinks their conducting some sort of massive electrical project but they say they're still not sure."

"Well, it looks like they're planning something big right now. They've been bombarding us with territorial invasions for the past year. We need to find out what they're up to. Have spec ops teams get as close as they can to the HQ and get us some more data. Report back to me once you've got more intelligence."

"Sir." *salutes and walks out*

*Silence come back*

"What we really need now is answer from those three, but they're practically dead. That showdown over Edward's must've been too much."

*Sighs*

Another soldier rushes in.

"Sir! WE have urgent news! All three Lati are showing small heart beats! However their heart rates are barely being recognized by the machines! We're issuing them with stimulants to bring them back but nothing's working!"

"Keep trying! I want all medics in that operation room NOW! We're NOT loosing them this time! They're more important the world than anyone may know it."

*Jumps out of the chain and puts on shades* (in a dark room)

"I want that emergency room cleared for the three. Have all medics standing by! Alert all surrouding officers to tighten security! Nothing gets in nothing gets out, UNDERSTAND!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Well get your rear end into high gear and start moving!"

*Runs out of the office*

_"All we need know is a miracle to bring them back. We can't lose them, we need them if we want to succeed." _I could only think...

* * *

_I know what some of you "may" be thinking. _

_THis was such a short chapter what's wrong with you marcturbo!_

_"Well if you let me finish then we can all move on with our lives!"_

_In any case, I've been working on the next upcoming chapter for this series... but it just didn't seem right to shove everything in all at once so I tried to break the time frames up into more manageable pieces. Not sure if this worked but you'll just have to find out what comes next. _

_The idea behind this chapter was to put out the idea that well... Marlon, Latias and Raid all died.. *akwards silence* that was until two minutes ago when somehow their hearts starting beating once more denying their death sentence. _

_*cries in the background* And even after all that work to keep those they cared about safe, and they still refuse to go down without finishing the job they started, now that's something worth crying for, your there to help each other to the very end.. that's touching..._

_*clears throat and wipes eyes*_

_What I'm not crying *lies, still sobbing*... are you?..._

_**Recalling from the last chapter:** You must be thinking what in the world is the author thinking, does he want his characters to die?!_

_Well technically they already died (or nearly did), they just miraculously became alive again, just not like zombies... (that'd be weird) Well now if you haven't already figured it out, the trio is alive once more, and in the next chapter we'll see how the times have changed over the last - year(s). _

_(not saying how long it's been)_

_Stay tuned for next time when we **finally** get answers from Sam... What does he plan on doing with the trio, what are his motives, why is he helping them, why is his team name so long, why does he always wear shades?!_

_FIND OUT, NEXT TIME ON INTO REALITY!_

_I DON'T own the idea/theme of Pokemon. I DO HOWEVER, own the character Marlon and Raid the Latios and their names I also own the Idea and the theme/name of the Eon Squadron. It's all © by me marcturbo1._


	10. Into Reality Chp 8 - Refreshing

**_Author's Note:_**_ Welcome back to another chapter of the hopefully interesting-to-read series of Into Reality. So far we've lost our main trio but after hope has been restored, what can we expect... just have to read and find out (P.S. first draft, may have errors but please try to bear with me and the time crunch I had to make with all my tests just so I could get another good chapter out there for you guys, Thanks and enjoy ;) )_

**_Into Reality Ch. 8 - Refreshing..._**

* * *

**"Speech" or "Emphasis/hint"**

_'**Telepathy' or "Thoughts"**_

***_* Action or *special cue***

**Previously:**

_'CURSE YOU NATURE! AHH!' Pain was no longer my enemy; it was the thing that could mean life or pain quickly spread to every part of my body. All I could do was cry out in my own pain and suffering._

_After emptying each syringe, I took another good look at the Pokémon. "My lord, why did you send them here…"A soldier rushed up to me, "Commander, we have enemy forces moving in from the south. We suspect they're here to secure the Poseidon.""I understand, order an emergency helicopter, we're getting these three out of here. They've suffered enough.""Understood." The soldier saluted runs back to a phone._

_The doctors have little faith but that still hasn't proven them dead. I've been patient; waiting day after day for their rising, but that day has yet to come._

_For now, I've ordered a complete lockdown on these three, I've secured complete authorization to them and I've done all that I've could to keep them healthy and ready for their awakening…_

_But all that I can do now… is wait…_

_*clicks pen and closes Log book*_

_"I want that emergency room cleared for the three. Have all medics standing by! Alert all surrounding officers to tighten security! Nothing gets in nothing gets out, UNDERSTAND!"_

_"Sir yes sir!"_

_"Well get your rear end into high gear and start moving!"_

_*Runs out of the office*_

_"All we need know is a miracle to bring them back. We can't lose them; we need them if we want to succeed." I could only think..._

* * *

_(In another room)_

*Silence*

Nothing moved around me, but the feelings of life came back. I felt my will to continue empower me once more…

* * *

**Situation: **Waking up…

(**P.O.V. **: **Raid**)

My eyes twitched. *Slowly opens eyes*

'_Uh… so blurry. What's going on… where am I?'_ My mind was still very slow. I felt extremely lightheaded and I could barely think straight.

I tried to move around but motion proved difficult as my limbs refused to move.

'_I still can't see clearly.'_ I said looking around trying to distinguish my surroundings.

I managed to pick my head off the ground while the rest of me lay in defiance.

'_Where am I?'_ I was very confused and could barely see but I was laying onto of a rug providing me my only bed.

'_What happened to me?'_ In my own silence, intense flashbacks of my final moments in with Latias and Marlon came rushing back to me.

My eyesight quickly readjusted and in no time, I could see my surrounding clearly. My limbs suddenly unlocked themselves and I could move freely again.

My cloudy head vanished and I was on high alert. _'Wait! Marlon, Latias! Where are they! We were captured by soldiers and ... ugh… I can't remember anything.'_

I changed tactics and focused my attention to everything around me.

The room was cubic shaped with mirror windows on all the side walls except for the ceiling and the floor. Floor beneath me had lights underneath a thick layer of glass providing the rooms only source of lighting.

'_What is this, some kind of interrogation room?'_ Lost In my own confusion I tried to focus my energy towards my surroundings trying to find my brother and sister.

I searched everywhere for even the slightest thought pattern that matched either of the two, but I couldn't find anything.

Panic started to appear as I began frantically thinking of a way out.

I focused my energy around me and tried to start an energy flow through me so that I could focus my powers more smoothly.

*Sticks a paw out*

'_Just need to concentrate. Latias taught me to breathe calmly while Marlon taught me to focus my energy. I just need to think hard enough and it will happen.'_ The last one I recalled a quote Marlon shared with the three of us in the past.

Doing as I told myself, I breathed in smoothly and focused my energy in front of me. I wanted to form a ball of my own psychic energy in front of me and with time, a dim pink-like orb of psychic energy appeared. I continued to focus on the orb and moved it around with my paw directing its movements.

'_At _least_ I still have control of my powers.'_ I dropped my concentration on the orb and let the energy dissipate back into the air.

*Takes in a deep breath*

'_Just have to stay calm. We learned this when we got split up in the middle of a hurricane storm. Just have to relax and concentrate and the answer will become apparent.'_ All I could do now was recall previous experiences to soothe my confusion.

'_What would Marlon do right now?' _*looks around*

I concentrated once more and lifted myself from the ground via levitating. I approached one of the mirrors and stuck a claw out.

'_I wonder…'_ *Slices a hole in the glass with claws* the glass broke and I removed the broken pieces to reveal bricks stacked on top of each other.

'_Well where ever I am, whoever put me in here sure doesn't want me getting out by accident.' _I thought aloud.

Looking at the hole in the glass I grabbed all the broken shards of glass and reassembled each one back into position filling in the gap.

I continued looking around hoping to find some sort of useful information.

'_If someone or something was able to put me in here, where there's a way in there's _always_ a way to get out.' _*Smirks* With a plan in mind I focused my energy into two Dragon Claws and began slashing the surrounding mirrors violently in an attempt to find a secret door.

* * *

**Location: **Operating Base 2 miles northeast, Command center…

It was chaos in the room. Men were running back and forth handing commands on letters in between other officers. All the while, Sam remained staring out a one way window into the black darkness outside, like he has for the past couple of hours.

A lone soldier left his post and approached Sam carrying multiple pieces of paper in his hands. He saluted to Sam from behind before saying, "Sir, we have new orders coming in from the pentagon. They're issuing a removal of the project if results don't show in the following days."

With a slow sigh, Sam redirected his attention around at the chaos already ongoing in the room, then at the soldier standing before him. "What do they intend on doing?"

"Sir, they are beginning to cut back on the programs funds. It's estimated that by this Friday, we will have no more supplies to continue to support the three."

"…"

"Sir, what should we do…?" The soldier asked.

"Raphael, you've been a good man to me for so long. But as you can see, there's nothing we can do. All we can do is wait."

"But sir, the storm is approaching fast. It will only be a matter of time before this whole region is shut down."

"…"

"We only have 12 days before the program is..."

"Staff Sergeant, I want you to address to me who is your commanding officer? I want you to name the person's position in the rankings." Sam cut in.

"… My commanding officer is CMC (Commandant of the Marine Corps) Samuel. He is in charge of all main operations within the Marines Corps." Raphael stated clearly.

"Good, now who does everyone in this office refer to?"

"You Commander Samuel." Raphael responded in a soldier stance.

Sam took a second looking through his glasses into Raphael's eyes before backing off.

"Staff Sergeant Raphael, you are at no liberty to concern the situation. I understand the circumstances, but the order is to wait. Do I make myself clear?"

"… Yes sir..."

Sam said no more, turning his attention back towards the window.

"Dismissed…" But before Sam could finish another Soldier came running up to him.

"Commander Sam" The soldier saluted. "Sir, our motion sensors are detecting some sort of movement on the inside of compound #7. We believe the Latios is awake!"

"…"

"Sir, we've double checked the incoming data. We believe one of them is awake!"

Sam continued to look through the window and nodded before turning around and walking towards the door. "I want men around all compounds! Nothing moves within a miles radius of those buildings besides me. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone in the room stood up saluting Sam. "SIR YES SIR!"

Sam nodded, "We need choppers in the air now, secure the area."

"Sir, we have a chopper already standing by waiting for you."

"Let's move out." Sam simply stated.

Sam led a group of elite army men, all already geared for war, down the halls as soldiers rushed down below to the cargo rooms. Other military officers were following behind Sam as they ascended the stairwell. As several floors fell below the group the sound of choppers could be heard louder and louder. Once at the top, Sam opened the door. Upon opening a searing heat wave blasted its way into the stairwell. The wave was so intense the army men behind Sam instantly collapsed from a heat stroke. Sam on the other hand pushed through with no physical sign of a change. The men quickly recovered and caught back up to Sam. The temperature was so hot metal bars of the railing became too hot to touch without giving the receiver third degree burns through their Kevlar gloves.

As informed a chopper stood with its propellers spinning with only the pilot and co-pilot onboard. Sam boarded and took his position behind the two pilots. Each of the 9 men that followed Sam boarded the chopper as well taking their positions around him as a form of a human shield.

Sam signaled the pilot to take off. With all men aboard, the chopper went airborne and began its flight towards compound number 7.

"Sir, at top speed, three minutes!" The pilot spoke into his helmet.

"Two minutes." Sam replied.

Without disagreement, the pilot followed orders, "Roger sir!"

* * *

(Back inside the once glass room)

Mirrors became tiny shards of glass as I slashed through each wall open even larger holes into the concrete bricks, but still, there was no sign of escape in sight.

I was breathing heavily from overexerting my power but my will to escape into finding the others overruled my pain. There was only one place I hadn't checked. *Looks up*

With one more effort I focused my energy in front of me and charged a Dragon pulse in-between my two paws.

Bright amounts of dragon energy began to form a sphere in front of me.

Once the attack charged itself to the point of physical damage I took aim.

With a battle cry and one massive launch, the attack made contact with the hard ceiling and erupted into a massive explosion causing dust and concrete to go flying everywhere inside the room.

The shockwave threw me back into the wall as dust was thrown everywhere in the air blinding me.

_*shields eyes*_

'_Oh man, should've thought that one through, now I can't see again.'_ I tried feeling my way around but finally came to the point where I used psychic to clear the room of the dust.

With my paw lined with a faint pinkish light like before, I collected the dust and formed a dust cloud in front of me and slowly released the dirt onto the floor.

Now able to see around me once more I inspected my work.

'_Man, still nothing, just a giant crater in the ceiling. Well at least I know there's no cameras' watching me right now. But then how did I get in here and more importantly, how do I get out!'_ I pondered on the question and just floated in place thinking for a rational explanation.

Desperation took over and I was pounding at the hard concrete walls with my paws in another weak attempt to find a missing clue.

But poor judgment led to even more suffering.

*Stomach growls*

'_Great, now I know that if I don't get food soon, I'll parish from starvation in a box room. What a wonderful way to leave this world.'_ My dry sarcasm aided me slightly by distracting my mind of my hunger.

I continued pounding on the walls. _'I'm not… going to die… in a freaking… box!' _Remembering the faces of Latias and Marlon only made each hit harder. Soon I was back to hacking at the walls removing chips of concrete at a time. I concentrated on a single point and was making slightly less than descent progress due to the ever so dense walls.

'_Must… escape… Need… to… find… the others…'_ Soon I found myself picking of larger pieces that got larger as flashback of memories with Marlon and Latias slowly came back.

'_Almost there… almost there… AHHH!' _At this point hacks turned to digging as I was carving into the wall with each swing. I continued encouraging myself with each attack. Rebars were slashed to little pieces as the hole grew from the size of foot ball to the size of the width of a door.

I took a second and put a paw into the hole I created and tried to feel what was on the outside. The wall was warm, warmer than it was on the inside of the room walls that weren't as damaged.

'_I think I'm close to the edge. Just a little bit more. Okay, I'm getting out of here.'_

With another attempt at blowing a wall clear out of the way, I charged up my luster purge to the best of my ability and concentrated my attack (not wanting it to explode in my face putting me back into another comma).

For some reason, I was struggling to harness my power but was able to put a descent amount of power into the attack.

Purple mystic psychic energy began circling around in front of me forming a purple orb that steadily grew in size. As the orb grew, pressure continued to build making it harder and harder to keep the orb together.

Soon my attack was ready as the orb shined brightly reflecting off the shattered mirror glass on the floor as I took aim at the hole I created – not without difficulty taking aim.

Like before, I let out a battle cry. Grabbing the giant orb psychically in-between my paws, I swung my body around and launched the attack directly into the hole. This time the blast blew outwards and away from me as more metal reinforcement was ripped from the wall from my attack along with the entire wall it was once attached to. The energy packed into the attack was enough to remove an entire section of the once previously attached wall that was now just a bunch of rubble a hundred feet out in the distance.

A huge wave of the intense heat from outside rushed into the room catching me off guard as my reflexes kicked in as I put up a defensive stance. My paws went up in front of my face while I could still see in front of me.

'_Gah, what the?! It's so hot! Where am I?!'_ I kept my hands up shielding my eyes from the intense sunlight outside as I slowly made my way out. The sun's rays made contact with my feathers and I began to burn on the outside as my skin was shocked from the sudden change in temperatures. I floated away from the building I was held in and looked around.

There was sand everywhere and not a living thing in sight. There were hardly any clouds in the sky as the sun's rays pierced easily through the bright blue skies.

'_I guess I was put in a dessert. Well that answers that question but now I need to find the others.'_ Finding Latias and Marlon was the biggest thing on my mind. I ignored all the negative things my mind was trying to tell me and focused on finding something that would help me find either of the two.

Looking at the direction of the sun I determined which way was north and took off, blasting sand backwards. I quickly relearned how to manage high speed flight. Soon I was back into the groove of things and was keeping a high speed low level flight as I blasted sand out of my way. To prevent sand from blowing into my eyes, I put up a psychic shield and increased my speed. (My math wasn't too bad and by the looks of how fast the ground moved beneath me, I calculated my speed at about 440 miles an hour).

With everything under control I broke my line and began looking around in circle patterns trying to cover as much ground as possible. I was still fighting with myself trying to ignore all the negative things my mind had to tell me as continued my search.

'_Latias, Marlon, where are you? I need you two. I've got to find them fast. Hopefully they're not too far out.'_

I closed my eyes and looked around for any familiar signs that would lead me to my two best friends but nothing would come up. The land was lifeless as tumbleweeds rolled by me as I blew by them leaving a trail of sand blasting behind me. _'Please be okay… I won't let go again. I will find you two.'_

I tried to encourage myself to continue the search as minutes went by. I flew mile after mile looking desperately for my friends but all I was met with was sand, sand, and more sand. My body was suffering from the intense heat. _'I've never trained in this kind of environment. Maybe when I find Marlon, I'll make him practice out here with me just so we can get stronger. To get stronger so next time we don't get split up again.'_

An hour searching turned to hours as I covered the equivalent to an eighth of Texas's land.

'_By the looks of the sun, I've got another 6 hours of daylight until things go dark and I go back to freezing in this desert.'_ The thought of the cold sent a chill down my spine. I stopped and took a break trying to recuperate myself and evaluate the situation (one thing Latias, Marlon, and I discussed a while back on Secret Island). I psychically grabbed the sand around me and formed a dome to shield me from the sun. The shade created was heaven-like and I enjoyed some time off. _'It doesn't look like they're here. Either that or I haven't looked hard enough. Okay, like Marlon said, I need to search the area three times over before I can make a valid conclusion.'_ Taking a deep breath I dropped the sand dome and looked around.

'_Wait, what's that?'_ In the horizon a faint object was approaching fast. _'A helicopter, but what's a helicopter doing all the way out here? Unless… they know I was here, but something is familiar about that helicopter.'_

The whole time my cloak was down so I appeared visible to the naked eye. I let the helicopter approach me but kept my guard up for any surprise attempts to attack me.

In no time flat, the helicopter was a hundred feet away and hovered over the sandy ground. I put up a psychic barrier in front of me to keep the updraft of sand away. The helicopter took off and once the sand settled, a man was walking towards me wearing only white, body armor, and shades shielding his eyes.

'_I know this person… wait a minute. Sam…'_ was all I could think as the human approached.

"Latios, it's an honor to meet you at last. I don't know if you understand me but I am Commandant of the Marines Samuel." Sam introduced himself.

I nodded my head keeping a sharp eye on Sam while not lowering my shield. I floated motionless in the aid eyeing Sam with a glare that said "You're to blame!"

Sam stuck a hand out offering a handshake. "At least you understand me. I mean you no harm. I'm unarmed, you can read my mind if you want but I only speak the truth."

I refused to comply and continued watching him.

"I know you're looking for your friends. Don't worry, we're keeping them safe and secure, but that's not the only reason I'm here to tell you."

Sam put his hand behind my back and I snarled in aggression.

Sam responded and pulled his hand away and putting it in the air. "I just wanted to show you a beacon on you. There's a beacon on you left tailfin, you're free to remove it. We put it there to make sure that if any one of your three were taken we've find you."

Without moving I psychically grabbed the beacon from my tailfin and raised it to eyelevel with Sam. With a mere thought, I crushed the beacon and dropped it in front of him as a way of saying, "I'm this close to doing the same to you after what you've done to us".

"I understand your confusion and aggression towards me but please understand that you've been under our utmost care for a long time. We've been taking care of you ever since you were lost."

I was slightly confused but I turned my back on him and prepared to fly away.

"Wait, Latios! In case you didn't already know, you've been asleep for over a year, so allow me fill you in on what's happened…"

* * *

_Stay tuned for next time when we **FINALLY!** get answers from Sam... What does he plan on doing with the trio, what are his motives, why is he helping them, why is his team name so long, why does he always wear shades?!_

_(Well as much as some of you probably would've like to have read/imagined me beating the living daylights out of Sam for putting Latias, Raid, and I into this mess... I couldn't because killing or seriously injuring him could affect the future... *gasps* )_

_cue colonel from metal gear solid: "Raid, You've created a time paradox!"_

_FIND OUT, NEXT TIME ON INTO REALITY!_

_I DON'T own the idea/theme of Pokemon. I DO HOWEVER, own the character Marlon and Raid the Latios and their names I also own the Idea and the theme/name of the Eon Squadron. It's all © by me marcturbo1._


	11. Into Reality Chp9 - Lost Time & Reunion

_**Into Reality Ch. 9 – Lost time… and Reunion ... **_

_"Friendship is a very powerful thing. Even the most powerful creature that would ever walk the face of the world would crumble faster to nothing than the time it took to bring them to power. So says the legend..."_

_-Anonymous _

* * *

**"Speech" or "Emphasis/hint"**

_'__**Telepathy' or "Thoughts"**_

***_* Action or *special cue***

**Previously:**

_'What happened to me?' In my own silence, intense flashbacks of my final moments in with Latias and Marlon came rushing back to me._

_"Staff Sergeant, I want you to address to me who is your commanding officer? I want you to name the person's position in the rankings." Sam cut in. "… My commanding officer is CMC (Commandant of the Marine Corps) Samuel. He is in charge of all main operations within the Marines Corps." Raphael stated clearly._

_With a battle cry and one massive launch, the attack made contact with the hard ceiling and erupted into a massive explosion causing dust and concrete to go flying everywhere inside the room._

_A huge wave of the intense heat from outside rushed into the room catching me off guard as my reflexes kicked in as I put up a defensive stance. My paws went up in front of my face while I could still see in front of me._

_I was slightly confused but I turned my back on him and prepared to fly away._

_"I understand your confusion and aggression towards me but please understand that you've been under our utmost care for a long time. We've been taking care of you ever since you were lost…."_

* * *

**Present:**

At that I stopped midair and turned around. I locked eyes with Sam once more and returned to him glaring with a look that said, "This is your last chance. I'm at my last line before I teach you how to fly."

Sam nodded. "As you now already know, you and the other two Lati were in a deep slumber. However as of now, only the Brown Latios and the Latias remain dormant, up to our knowledge."

"Ever since your encounter over Edwards Air Force base my staff members have taken it under themselves to taking care of you three. I've given my regards to all the doctors that stayed up night after night to check up on you three. I do have to say it is quite a miracle that you three are still alive. Your heartbeats were so low that they were barely being recognized by our computers. Needless to say, all of you were on the very brink of death."

"After the Sky Raider disappeared from our radar we had scouts sent out to locate the wreckage as well as you three. Once we found the Sky Raider, we found you three not too far away."

As Sam continued to speak I began reading his mind and watching the events happen as he spoke of them. With a different form of "Sight sharing" I was watching Sam's operation unfold through his thoughts.

"From there we Airlifted you three back to Edwards. However, we lost a full squad of men that tried to hold our position as we attempted to airlift you. Thankfully for their actions we were able to get you out of there."

At the moment I wasn't too worried about the past but more so on how to find my brother and sister, this showed in the form of angry snarls and more death glares.

"But that's not all that I'm here to tell you. Months after you fell into slumber, the enemy you encountered over Edwards A.F.B. has also reduced their amount of activity. We do however have a positive I.D. on their HQ's whereabouts. It's located in the Pacific Ocean off the Midway Islands. As of now we are seeing increasingly large amounts of energy/ power located inside the building. We have no idea as to what they're up to but that doesn't completely apply to you right now as I can see."

I nodded to Sam, right before a radio on his bulletproof vest began ringing.

"Hello? … I understand…"

_'It's one stall after the other. I'll never find Marlon or Latias at this rate!'_ I mumbled as Sam continued talking into his radio.

"Okay we'll be done soon…. Out," Sam hung up.

"It appears we won't have a lot longer to talk to each other. There's a massive dust storm approaching from the west. Listen, your friends won't have much time if they stay in this dust storm. Each of you were placed in identical compounds designed specifically to be impenetrable from the outside but vulnerable on the inside. This would allow the three of you to escape on your own but be strong enough on the outside that not even all out warfare could break through. There are seven compounds located throughout this region, each containing a backup supply of oxygen stored in massive underground tanks that are equally as strong as the building they're supplying. These tanks however or on the brink of running out of air."

"There is still no word of either that the Latios or Latias have awoken yet so you will have to rescue each one of them from their compounds before the storm hits. If you fail to do so, they will be buried alive and suffocate as the tanks run dry. You alone will not be able to penetrate the outside walls. Of all honesty, you'll do nothing more than leave a scratch the size of a penny in the wall after you've sacrificed yourself trying to get in."

_'So how in the word am I supposed to get in then?! Quit stalling and tell me the answer!' _I tried to telepath, but to no avail.

It was obvious Sam didn't understand me. Unfortunately for him, that snapped the last thread holding me back.

I summoned a dragon claw at my side and took aim at Sam threatening him to give up the information.

"Latios, threats won't get you the answers you want. Put down your claw and I shall continue."

I ignored him and kept my claw where it was. The idea now was if Sam wouldn't tell me the information I needed to know, I'd get the answers out of him through fear… one way or another.

I slashed the air approaching him slowly cooing angrily with each passing inch.

Sam backed up slowly. He knew his armor was only meant to block bullets… **not** a rampaging Latios.

As Sam backed up, he tripped and fell to the ground crawling backwards as I got ever so closer to him.

I didn't let Sam get back up as I approached him faster.

Sam could feel the pressure I was putting on him and his mind was starting to open up to me.

Luckily for Sam, he spared himself and cracked as my eyes didn't exactly show anything sweet, kind, or forgiving…

"I'll tell you where your friends are, just lower your blade!" Sam cried out, not wanting to go home in pieces.

I gave one long glare before pulling my arm back and dissipating my attack.

Sam got back onto his feet taking a deep breath trying to recuperate, "Okay, as I've said earlier, your friends are located in compounds identical to yours. The brown Latios is located in a compound directly north of here about 10 miles out. The Latias is located east of the Latios's compound. The brown Latios is the closest of the two so I recommend you head to him first. However, there still remains a problem."

I continued listening.

"As I mentioned earlier, each compound is designed to be impenetrable from the outside. For this matter I've sent out my men to deliver a special device to the Latios and Latias's compound. My men can't stay out in the storm so you'll have to use the device yourself. The device will allow you to penetrate the outside walls of both compounds. However, this will not pierce the walls all the way through. The bomb will only break through so far. You'll have claw your way through to get inside. Once you've managed to break through both compounds, you will need to bring both your friends south east of the Latias's position to arrive at our HQ. There we can provide you with shelter throughout the storm. Whether you chose to come back to base or not is up to you. Just be weary that there is no sign of civilization within an hundred miles before the storm hits."

The wind starts to pick up and sand was being thrown into the air.

I shielded myself from the sand and continued to watch Sam as he covered his face to avoid becoming blinded by the sand.

"Head north from here and you will arrive at the Latios's spot, by then the bomb should be ready to use. Just tap the big red button and you'll have five seconds to get out of there." Sam managed to say over the sand.

"And before you go, take this earpiece, it'll allow you to stay in touch with me. Either way we'll meet again in due time, and hopefully you'll give it back."

I grinned on the inside and took the earpiece and put it behind my ear.

"I'll be waiting back at base, now go! There isn't much time. Go rescue your friends and return to base. I'll fill you in further there if you'd like."

I nodded (whether Sam saw it or not) and took off northwards blasting more sand into Sam as I took off.

(And yes it was intentional)

I took a quick second to look back at Sam to see him waving into the sky as a helicopter approached him.

_'I figured he had a helicopter waiting for him. But now I need to get to Marlon.'_

I kept my shield up to prevent the sand from hitting me as I raced through the air to the first building. Luckily it wasn't too far away but the sand flying in the air was making it a bit difficult to navigate. I kept a straight flight path and continued heading north.

_'At my current pace, I'd be with Marlon in a couple more minutes… but, now that I think about it, how am I supposed to wake either Marlon or Latias up?" _I pondered on a question I didn't know the answer to.

I looked out into the horizon and I could see a massive wall 100 stories high of sand approaching from the east.

_'It doesn't look like I've got much time. That bomb better get me through the wall in one try. Otherwise I'll have to do things the hard way.…' _I kept going, flying northwards as the sand in the air continued to get thicker with each passing minute.

(The air wasn't very thick with sand but it was at its point where it was everywhere)

_'I should be halfway there by now.'_

A couple more minutes went by and I could barely make out Marlon's compound in the distance. All was quiet (besides the constant sound of sand hitting my shield) but I began feeling a sensation of being watched. Even at my young age, Marlon, Latias and I have grown accustomed to following our instincts.

I looked around me trying to find what was making me so cautious but I couldn't see anything. Little did I know there was something out there watching me, not too far away.

As a natural defense I stopped in midair and quickly charged a dragon pulse between my paws as I took aim into the sky. I looked around my, searching for the slightest distortion in the air that would spell danger… but nothing showed. (Also consider the continuous amounts of sand in the air). After a good minute of searching, I dissipated the dragon pulse and looked around once more.

_'Either my mind was playing tricks on me, or there's something out here.' _I questioned as I continued looking around.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I took off once more heading north keeping my guard up not wanting a surprise attack before I got to my brother.

…. *flies on*

The sand continued to get thicker and thicker in the air, but it didn't take much longer before I finally reached what I believed was Marlon's compound.

_'Okay, there's Marlon, and I guess that box sticking out of the wall is the bomb.'_ I said referring to a black box hanging outside on the building.

I approached the box and took note of the big red button sticking out reading, "Hit and run".

_'Convenient instructions I must say." _

Suddenly Sam could be heard through my earpiece, "Okay, you've arrived at your first stop. Don't pay attention to how I know this, focus on what's going on right now. To use the bomb, it's as easy as push the big red button and get as far away from it as you can. This will lock it into place on the wall and automatically start its countdown from ten to zero. Once it gets to zero, I'm sure you know what comes next… It blows up."

*Rolls eyes* _'I think I already knew that, for your information.'_

"As I've said earlier the bomb will do most of the work for you, but it won't pierce the surface of the wall. It will only remove most of the concrete from the wall but you'll have to dig your way through to get inside. I would also like to point out that the bomb does have a large blast range so I'd encourage you to fly back quite a bit…. That's all there is to know about the device, hope you got all that, Sam out."

_'Hmph, well I did get all that, but whatever you say better work Sam or next time we meet you'll get more than this earpiece back.'_

I pushed the button and a voice countdown could be heard from the bomb. Doing as I was told I flew back 200 feet and put up a shield to protect me from any stray flying debris.

"5...

4...

3...

2...

1..."

In an instant a flash covered the entire area. From a distance, sand was hurled stories into the air. However, before I could see anything else a massive shockwave caught up with the blast and tore open the ground opening hidden crevices. I watched as the shockwave approached and brace.

However, the shockwave alone **easily** shattered through my psychic barrier as well as hurling be back over a length of 12 football fields.

I was blasted back, skipping across the sand like a ragdoll as a secondary blast kicked in 5 seconds after the first.

After the second blast (equally as powerful), I managed to dig my paws in to the sand to stop myself from being flung back further. I managed to catch my breath but was cut short by another surprise blast that was the most powerful, cleanly ripping my paws out of the sand (even though I was already so far away from the compound) and flinging me even further back to crash back first into a sand dune about half mile away.

I dug myself out of the sand and quickly shook off the dizziness, but my ears were ringing like crazy. I checked myself over and blasted out of the sand flying towards Marlon's compound.

It didn't take very long before I arrived and assessed the damage. There was a large whole about 16 feet in diameter (enough to span from wing to wing) that went into the wall about 11 inches deep.

I didn't waste time and started hacking at the wall with my dragon claws. Adrenaline kicked in and each slash removed a massive chunk of concrete from the wall and before long a small hole appeared in the wall –the size of a penny. I stopped attacking and peered through the hole to see a brown Latios lying motionless in the center of the room.

I flew back 10 feet and concentrated on the wall in front of me.

_'That wall can't be very thick by now, maybe I can rip the wall wide open.'_

I stuck both paws out and focusing on the wall and slowly applying power retracting my arms slowly controlling the psychic energy.

(Visualize pink psychic energy that is flowing between me and the wall. The flowing energy is like a rope that is attached to the wall with be trying to pull/rip the wall wide open.)

I applied more pressure and concentration but the wall still refused to budge. I let loose and gave it everything I had to offer into my attack.

_'AHHHHH!' _With everything I had the wall slowly cracked as concrete shards cane flying out piece by piece, but the wall was still standing. I continued applying more concentration and power and the wall soon had no choice and gave way exploding outwards around me opening a massive hole in the wall.

I collapsed right after letting go of the psychic bond and fell to the sand. I was breathing deeply trying to recover from the overexertion of power I just accomplished.

I slowly rose from my spot and flew through the hole in the wall until I floated right next to Marlon, who continued to lie sleeping on the floor. It brought a tear to my eye to see my close friend again, knowing that we'd been separated for so long. I shook off the sadness and grabbed Marlon by the paws dragging him outside into the sunlight.

I gently tapped Marlon oh the shoulder calling out to him trying to get him to wake … but to no avail. After multiple attempts, he remained motionless and refused to wake up. Marlon's mind was wide open to me but even so, I still couldn't get him to wake. I looked out into the horizon as I watched the wall of sand continue its approach. I took a deep breath and turned back to Marlon.

Suddenly static came through my earpiece followed by the unwelcomed Sam.

"Lat…*static*…Latios can you hear me… Okay, I've got a stronger com link. Listen, the storm is just about to pass over head. It'll be less than 3 minutes before the entire base is covered by the storm. No matter what happens now you'll have to find your way back through the sand… Also be aware that enemy forces that you've encountered over Edwards Air Force Base have come in large numbers. We believe they know that you're here, although we're unsure if they know that you're still alive. We've already deployed all ally troops to intercept and engage the bandits. Although there is a problem, the allies will only be able to stall the enemy for a short amount of time before the storm passes over them. In other words these men and women are going to stay out in the storm the success of you, so don't let their sacrifices be in vain…. Get to your brother and sister and report back to bas….. *static followed by cut off*

_'…I guess the storm's over the base.'_

Suddenly something tapped me on the shoulder… I turned slowly, to be met by an awake brown Latios grinning with crossed arms.

_'You miss me?'_ Marlon said smiling.

My mouth hung open smiling as I quickly grabbed Marlon close and held him tightly shedding a few tear in the process, while Marlon returned the hug before letting go.

_'Uh Raid, what's going on. I can't exactly see very clearly for some reason?"_ I let go and recalled the issue I had earlier.

_'Don't worry, your eyesight will come back to you slowly. For now, use your other senses. Can you fly?'_

_'Yah, sort of. Next time, you should train me to fly blinded.'_ Marlon joked.

_'I'll keep that in mind. For now we need to get to Latias.'_

_'Wait, what exactly is going on? Where are we anyways and how did we get here, I don't recognize anything.'_

_'Well you can barely see.'_

_'Yah I can **see** that. But what's going on.'_

_'You're asking too many questions. Just focus on my energy and follow my tail. We're going to head east from here. Think you can keep up?'_

_'Raid, you when you challenge me I can do almost anything you tell me.'_

_'I wish, and I'm counting on it too. Follow my lead. We don't have much time anyways. Let's move.'_

_'I've got you back.' _ Marlon commented.

_'And I've got yours. Let's go.'_

_'On you.'_

I smiled and we took off east… _'Off to get Latias.' *_Dramatic music*

…

_'Where are we again?'_

_*Face-palm* 'Oh Marlon, you're such the brother to me…'_

_'And that's why you love me.' _Marlon finished the sentence.

I could only sigh acknowledging my own defeat…

* * *

_Well its great to see raid easing up a bit after reuniting with Marlon although I still don't think he's completely satisfied, that probably won't go away until the trio is together once again. The only problem is, will the bandits get to Latias first or will the storm be the thing to worry for. _

_Wondering what in the world is going on, ask questions and I'll do my best to clarify... other than the fact that I finally had spare time in my day today to get this done as best as I could, I won't disclose whether I was as happy with this one over the last one or not... I wanted to re-align the story in a direction that might be more "soothing" on the story-line and making things piece together a lot smoother. _

_In other words, stay tuned till next time... _

_FIND OUT, ON INTO REALITY!_

_I DON'T own the idea/theme of Pokemon. I DO HOWEVER, own the character Marlon and Raid the Latios and their names I also own the Idea and the theme/name of the Eon Squadron. It's all © by me marcturbo1._


	12. Into Reality SC 3 - A Typical Weekend

_**Into Reality Side Chapter 3 – A Typical Weekend…**_

* * *

"_Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival.__"__  
_-C. S. Lewis

* * *

**"Speech" or "Emphasis/hint"**

_**'**__**Telepathy' **_

_**Thoughts**_

***action* or *special cue***

* * *

Date: …

Location: Sidewalk

Time: 5:45 p.m.

Situation: Walking…

* * *

It was getting late and I wasn't having as much fun as I was a couple hours ago, and after a hard effort for 20 miles running only made my condition worst…

We were on our way home but after a long day, running wasn't much of an option for me. We or at least I walked down the street while Latias flew around me. The street was known to be deserted so Latias had no issue with being seen.

'_Marlon, we need to hurry up, the wind is picking up and the sun's going down.' _Latias called as she flew up alongside me.

'_I would but my legs won't move any faster.'_ I looked down at my mud covered legs and shoes.

'_What exactly happened to you? Raid and I left you for 3 minutes and next thing we knew you could barely walk straight,'_ Latias commented.

'_Well let's just say as soon as you left, so did my legs,' _I joked before my left leg agreed.

Luckily Latias caught me.

'_Don't worry I got you, but how about you tell me where the pain is. Maybe I can help.'_

'_Don't worry, it nothing, AHH!' _ *Falls over again*

Latias looked at me not surprised by my actions. _'Yah, and I'm sure your yelling is all love and joy.'_

I tried to laugh but my legs took the oxygen I needed.

Latias reached down and helped me up back to my feet. _'Stop being a stubborn little boy and tell me where the pain is.'_

With an arm around Latias, I could only point behind my right kneecap before Latias had to grab me with both paws.

'_Need some help?' _She joking telepathed. I smiled faintly as she carried me to the curb.

With a paw out she felt around my knee looking for an injury. "Latias what are you doing?"

'_I read in an article that if there's pain behind the knee, it's from an applying too much pressure or work. That would most likely lead to a massive blood clot that will make it almost impossible to bend the leg, leading to an amputation of the leg.'_

I froze at the statement as a cold shiver went down my spine. *Gulp* "How do you know that?"

'_I read it in an article on your computer, but that was just a cool fact I read online. Don't worry, you probably just used up all the power left in that knee.' _Latias ended cooing happily.

*cue deadpan* "Thanks for the scare Latias. Really, thanks…"

'_You're welcome _:D_,' _She said as she slowly helped me back up, but was having trouble keeping me upright.

Like a cue, Raid flew down visible and helped, throwing a paw around me while Latias grabbed the other. _'I take it that you enjoyed running those twenty miles today? It sure looks like you're having the time of your life.' _Raid said jokingly.

"Yes, I was absolutely enjoying it." *obviously lies*

'_Well you can't say I didn't warn you. I knew you weren't going to like it but you just had to be the superhero and try it anyways, didn't you.'_

"Hmph, you were the one that challenged me to do it in the first place." I countered

'_Yah and I told you I was just kidding. I know when you're ready or not to do something and this was a battle you surely weren't going to win. You haven't even been training with me for a couple of weeks now and you you thought you'd get away from this uninjured?'_

"Well I succeeded anyways didn't I?"

... *moment of silence*

'_Yes.'_ Raid put happily._ 'And we both supported you the entire way, didn't we?'_ Raid replied patting me on the back.

Latias gave nuzzled me and cooed happily.

"Yah. Thanks Raid, you too Latias for having my back.' I said grateful to have them both around.

'_No problem, you would've been there for us too anyways.' _Latias happily nudged me on the cheek.

Raid agreed as the two gladly walked their wounded friend home. _'Home is just a couple more blocks down. Think you can _make_ it Marlon?'_

"Is that a challenge?"

'_Yes.'_

"Then yes."

Raid chuckled, _'Of course you would.'_

"Who else care-free and loving do you know would?"

'_I don't know, Latias.'_

... *moment of silence 2*

Everyone broke out into laughter as we slowly got close to home.

'_It's moments like these that I'll never forget.' _Latias managed to say in-between laughs as Raid and I agreed.

The laughter soon subsided but there were still the intermediate chuckles.

'_By the way Marlon, didn't you say your mom was going to have fish tonight?'_ Raid asked.

'_Fish?! Really, awesome! This'll be the second time this month!' _Latias happily cheered.

"Well actually, my mom called me when you two left for a bit and she said that she could only get some mango's for dinner. I hope you guys don't mind."

Raid and Latias stopped midair and looked at each other expression less.

"Uh, guys. Why are you two looking at each other like that?"

…

"Uh oh."

…

Without a sudden notice both Raid and Latias took off for home blasting down the street with me hanging on for dear life.

"WHY MANGOS!"

* * *

_Okay, so what's to gain for all this? Never tell you friend you have mango's or they'll do anything to get to them..._

_No, just kiding, but that be one of the morals if that's what really want. But as some of you may know, it's just something that I like to promote and say, "Friendship is an amazing thing". Yesterday, I suffered from a 20 mile run around a local park for about 5 HOURS! After 11 miles, the legs were killing me from the inside out but I managed to keep putting one leg in front of the other. How did I manage to keep fighting the pain you may ask, I had those two guardian angels helping me the entire way. That's how, and they really did cheer me on the entire way._

_(Note, I'm not joking when I say I ran 20 miles)_

_So the real moral is, "Keep your friends close, they will be there to help you up as soon as you fall."_

_And as a side note for those wondering when this might have taken place. This takes place well before the main story-line, meaning this was when Raid, Latias, and Marlon were together **before** they had crossed paths with the government... a.k.a. those F-22's from chapter 2. The idea behind the Side chapters is to break the history down between Marlon, Raid, and Latias into little flashbacks that would detail certain key elements between the friendships they each shared._

_I enjoyed making this one and I hope the message spoke out to you as you read through the passage. Thanks a lot for the support and I wish everyone a great day._

_..._

* * *

*walks into the kitchen*

"Mom, where are all the mango's?"

"I though you ate them sweetie?"

...

_As always please leave a comment below and have a nice day *cue thumbsup*_

_I DON'T own the idea/theme of Pokemon. I DO HOWEVER, own the character Marlon and Raid the Latios and their names I also own the Idea and the theme/name of the Eon Squadron. It's all © by me marcturbo1._


	13. Into Reality Chp10 - Sandy Skies

_**Into Reality Ch.10 Sandy Skies **_

_**(Re-edited)**_

_I sincerely apologize for the delay and for leaving many (if any) in the dark for the time. I've just gotten through the CAHSEE here in California, and I must say, I had so much time to go over the test, I sureley hope I got perfect scores on the math section. That and I still had time after going over the test for the 3rd time to draw afterwards on the testbooklet. Sadly I couldn't keep the front page of the book so I re-sketched it again on a separate sheet after the test was over (and taken from me). I'll post it up on Deviant Art later when I get time because now I have to shift my attention towards the CST's! YAAY! Well I really had to squeeze time out to get this long overdue chapter out and continue with the story line. That and I also got Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity! So far it's awesome and the music in unserpassed, even remixers on Youtube refuse to remix the soundtracks because of how beautiful they already are. I say it just can't be remixed! IT's that awesome but onto the story... Hope you guys enjoy... _

_So we rejoin our two of the three friends that are now on the search for their lost sister as they cross the scorching desert as a massive dust storm approaches them. Will they make it to Latias in time! Just gonna have to find out..._

_P.S. I won't have Previously spot this time and ... there is a new integration of communication..._ **(Thoughts)! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**"Speech" or "Emphasis/hint"**

_**'**__**Telepathy' **_

**(Thoughts) or (Specific Location)**

***action* or *special cue***

* * *

"Where is my oasis? Too far from  
here for me to crawl with these  
dead legs, refusing to co-operate  
Hands and fingers clawing uselessly  
through the grains of sand..."  
― Kiera Woodhull, _Chaos of the Mind_

* * *

_Sand… the one thing that has really bothered me s__ince I first set foot into the stuff…_

Sand continued to blow everywhere as I shivered to the thought of its disturbing feel._  
_

'_I sure hope you know where we're going because I sure don't.'_ I said trying to stay next to Raid. My eyesight was still far being from being crystal clear.

'_Well, I'm following what Sam told me and that was that Latias is this way.' _Raid replied while maintaining a psychic barrier around the two of us.

The two of us flew together through the thick sandy skies as the ever closing storm approached. The sand flying around was doing a great job of covering us but we chose to remain visible, we wanted to make sure that for any reason if Latias was nearby, she would see us. Raid had already filled me in on the details on what's happened thus far from the moment we knocked out at Edwards A.F.B. to what Sam told him up to now.

'_Well if Latias is in trouble, then why aren't we flying any faster?'_ I addressed concerned.

'_Well one you can't see clearly, and second any faster and you'd fly straight out of the shield and get pummeled by the sand flying around us. Don't worry, we should almost be there.'_ Raid replied barrel rolled down to the right with me following close behind.

I had to admit to Raid, even through the worry and panic, Raid still managed to maintain a calm state of mind.

We flew closer to the ground as Latias's compound came within Raid's view.

'_There it is, let's hurry up.'_ Raid took off, exposing me to the battering sandy winds as we neared the building in no time. Although I managed to stay airborne for a bit, with my poor eyesight still lingering, I reluctantly crashed into a dune head first as Raid went ahead to set the charge. I pulled myself out of the sand and cursed my luck. _'Curse the freaking ground types!'_

(With Raid, ahead)

The charge quickly came into view as Raid approached the building. Raid looked at the wall one more time, _'Don't worry sis, I'm getting you out of here...'_ but was cut off when he noticed a giant hole on the opposite wall of the building.

Speechless at the sight, he flew slowly entered the building looking around for his sister... but all he got was the silence of an empty room.

In a calm voice, Raid asked to me as I flew in. _'Where is she? She was supposed to be here but... what happened to her?'_

Stunned that Latias wasn't here, I didn't know what to say to Raid, _'... maybe this is the wrong building...' _I suggested.

_'... no... this has to be the one... all the other ones were supposed to be fakes...'_

_'...I guess it would make sense since the bomb was still attached to the wall when we got here. Sam wouldn't have put it here if it was just an empty would he?'_ I tried reasoning in an attempt to make sense of the current situation. But even through my logic, Raid's words appeared to be of a calm mind, but in reality, Raid's mind was twisted and lost. Vibrant waves of confusion and terror were pulsing off Raid's mind, easily picked up by myself. But even as I knew of Raid's suffering, there wasn't much I could do.

_'So what now. Do you think someone kidnapped her?' _Raid asked.

I shook my head, _'No, the bomb was still here, meaning that no one else got in… She got out. ...Either that or someone did manage to get in but just happened to miss the bomb strapped to the side of the wall.'_ I thought. _'Although, as of the situation now, let's just assume that Latias escaped on her own before we got here since it seems the most likely.'_

Raid was slowly trying to putting my small reasons together and quickly understood. _'So where did she go, or where would she go?'_

I was thinking the same thing, but with the sand constantly shifting around us, it was impossible to tell off instincts. _'There's nothing around here but sand. Are there any cities nearby that she might head to?'_

'_Not that I know of, and besides, she wouldn't know if there were any at all considering she just woke up. Sam told me before I headed out to get to you that there weren't any populated cities within over a dozen miles in any direction. It's all sand out here apparently.'_

Knowing this complicated things further. '_Hmm, well we know the code we set up before; if we're separated for any reason we would fly a couple miles distance around the spot we were dropped at for at least an hour. After that, then we'd spread out.'_ This was a code I established for us to follow in the case of a situation where we would be separated from each other. It was created within the first few months we had first met each other, but it was one we all knew well in case of emergencies.

The wind picked up and Raid held up the shield, also pondering on the question. _'Well we're definitely not going back without her, right?'_

As much as I was to agree, my logic said otherwise. _'Raid, I want to agree but...' _ I was cut off by a couple of loud bangs off in the background. The sounds were faint but were still clearly heard over the howling winds.

Both of us snapped our attention into the direction of the sound. _'Latias?' _

'_Those sounded like explosions, but they sounded mechanical.' _I replied.

'_Well it doesn't matter now, let's go! We've still got time to search for her!' _Raid telepathed, taking off into the desert storm with me following right behind.

'_Raid, those weren't any ordinary explosions__. They sounded too big to be anything you'd normally find in a desert. It didn't sound like it was too__ far out from Latias's building so she might still be around there. It's only been about 45 minutes I suppose from what you've told me since the last time you talked with Sam, so Latias should still be circling around for another 15 minutes or so.'_

'_Right, but from the way I see it, we're probably not the only ones out here anymore. I've got a plan. If we're entering a fire-fight, __I'll engage the enemy and stall them off for a bit, but we'll also have to look out for Latias too. Once we find her we retreat from the area and get to the HQ.'_

(In my eyes, Raid's plan didn't seem completely thought out.)_ 'Raid, I'll have to disagree with you this time, it'd probably a better idea to secure "friendlies" if there's any. Besides, if we're getting shot at from both sides, we can't focus on anything else.'_

'_You would rather help a foreigner? What good do would they have for us besides doing us more harm than good?' _Raid stated clearly unsure of whether or not to start trusting other humans.

'_Raid, I told you and we all know this. Working alone won't get you anywhere, but working as a group and a team will achieve success. Right now, it's just you and me, and that's a small number when compared to the possible 70 other soldiers on the battlefield right now.' _I tried reasoning with Raid.

'_But how do we know their allies and that they won't shoot us in the back if we help. What do we do then Marlon.'_

'_We'll have be cautious. Although you're right about the dangers, we don't have much of any other choice right now. We either get some help or suffer out here trying to survive on our own.' _It wasn't a very safe decision but it was the only way that appealed to the both of us.

Raid gave a moment and weighed his options with the success of finding his sister, before finally giving in. _'Fine, you win this time. We'll need to tell if either is friendly. From there, I'll take point and draw their fire away from the allies. I'll hold off incoming attacks for as long as I can. I'll also be setting up a counter shield to protect the allies as well as us once we have Latias for a retreat.'_

'_But what am I supposed to do? I can help.'_ I wasn't willing to be the second damsel in distress aside from Latias.

'_You're going to continue flying from here and look around for Latias. We need to find her as quickly as possible and get out with everyone else.' _

Now things were looking up and I was glad Raid was listening. I agreed to his idea and was ready to follow through, but there was only one problem I had with the plan. _'Raid, you're going to be the main target once you head down there. Are you sure I can't help you out. I could draw enemy fire while you set up the counter shield.' _

Raid could tell I was worried but he knew better than I did that I was still young and I didn't know the full effects of battle. Raid was born with the spirit to fight, he is a pure bred Pokémon after all. However, I wasn't, I didn't have that spirit to fight because I'd never truly experienced it.

Raid slowed to a stop as I approached him with a clear expression for concern. _'Marlon, no need to worry. I've got this thing. It's more important to me to know that you were out there looking for Latias while I did my part down there in setting up a safe zone for us when you two get back. All I care about right now is getting us home safely in one piece. I don't intend on leaving any one of you alone again, you understand? I'll be waiting down there holding up that shield as long as I have to make sure you have a safe return back to your family. We're all part of the team but you're got a real family waiting for you back at home, and I don't want to see them suffer because we were together.' _

As much as Raid's words were meaningful, they weren't completely true. _'Raid… my parents… my brother… they will just have to wait.'_ I said patting Raid on the shoulder with a confident smile._ 'They're safe at home right now, but you and Latias are more than a part of this team… you're a part of my family. I care as much as you do to get Latias back, but you have as much of my concern as anyone else. You may be right that I'm young as I am, but so are you. We've only been around like this for just a year now. Don't make me regret leaving you alone.' _ Tears developed in my eyes as I recalled a nightmare, still keeping a courageous smile on my face. _'I'm not ready to lose you, not now, not ever. Just call me and I'll be right by your side. We're not out of this fight yet and I want you to be there all the way to the end.'_

Raid nodded, acknowledging my wish. _'He he, it was your wish and determination that brought us together, and now you're wishing again.'_ Raid chuckled_ 'You know, your stubbornness and that odd sense of courageousness always seems to make me smile. __I'll be safe, I promise… I don't feel like saying goodbye to anyone too soon...'_

There's a saying Raid has always used in times of desperation to ensure that there was always hope between the three of us (when we were all together).

'…_Remember, I've got you back. Do you have mine?' _Raid would start...

I would nod back, _'...and I've got yours.'_

'_Then we'll fly through these skies and work together, side by side to the very end.'_ Raid would finish. After that Raid nodded assuring me that he would be waiting for me, and took off towards the battlefield below. I continued my flight path and watched as Raid disappeared from my field of view. After losing sight and contact with Raid, I was left alone. Nothing again but to follow through with the plan and get Latias back with the rest of us.

* * *

_So, what does this mean! Latias has a bad timing of waking up (true), I need to work on my powers, Raid wants a sandwich?!_

_In other words, stay tuned till next time..._

_FIND OUT, ON INTO REALITY!_

_I DON'T own the idea/theme of Pokemon. I DO HOWEVER, own the character Marlon and Raid the Latios and their names I also own the Idea and the theme/name of the Eon Squadron. It's all © by me marcturbo1._


	14. Into Reality Chp11 - The Great Retreat

**_Into Reality Ch.11 – The Great Escape… (Re-edited)_**

_Hello everyone of the internet! ;) It sure had been a while once again, but unfortunately, this may realistically be the last chapter for a while as my classes are approaching the CST's as well as my AP Biology Final that is coming up in May. For now, I do plan to maximize my time to focus on my studies but at the same time, still getting some progress done on the coming chapters. For now, I do wish everyone had a wonderful Easter (whether you believe in it of now, I just hope everyone had a wonderful week to themselves so that the world continues to spin with a smile)... So without further ado... here we go!_

_(With a re-edited battle scene)_

* * *

**"Speech" or "Emphasis/hint"**

**_'Telepathy'_**

**(Specific Location/ extra information)**

***action* or *special cue* I think I've gone over this… =D**

* * *

_Listen to the mustn'ts child. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts. Listen to the never haves, then listen to me… Anything can Happen, child, Anything can be."_

_- Shel Siverstein_

Time was running out faster than I could count it as the storm was practically right next to us. Using what little knowledge I had on how to tell time, I guessed I had about a half hour left before things went dark around me. By then, it would be nearly impossible for me to find my way back to Raid without proper navigation skills. Needless to say, I really was feeling dumber than ever for not considering learning these essential survival skills, but I pressed on ignoring the darkness and continuing my search. Time was honestly not on my side, and I couldn't bear having to tell Raid that I couldn't find Latias in time, but again, I continued yelling Latias's name out into the sandy skies praying to the lord that I would find her in time.

I blasted through the skies yelling for Latias as the battle Raid had personally volunteered to join, raged on in the distance. By now my vision had nearly cleared up and I could identify objects a lot easier. It bugged me knowing Raid was fighting on his own down below, but not being able to help bugged me more. Still, finding Latias had my top priority before escaping from the storm.

All was violent, even in the skies filled with sand blew harder and hurt more with the wind. All the while I flew through the pain trying to get to the being that mattered most to Raid and I.

I continued yelling into the sandy skies._ 'LATIAS! WHERE ARE YOU!?'_ However, sand flew into my mouth every time I called out forcing me to stick to telepathy.

My efforts were beginning to seem in vain as no response came. I was on edge; I didn't want to go back to Raid telling him that she wasn't here. _'I've got to find her, Raid and I'll stay in the storm just to find her, but... there's got to be a quicker way!' _I thought.

This storm was practically upon us now and I could see the complete darkness below the clouds that were approaching, but with any storm, the area around me was already turning dark.

I continued my effort to find Latias as I struggled to hold up a small psychic barrier around myself. _'Maybe Raid was right when he said I was still young. I can barely hold this little shield up to give me cover from the sand.' _I sighed fully acknowledging my own weakness but pursued to fulfill my task.

But there was no time to have doubts so I took off once more pushing further into the distance, ripping through the sand filled skies, not allowing nature to get the best of me. It appealed to me that Arceus must've been testing us, or he may have done something to help by now. (That being since we are as far as we know the only three Pokémon to exist on this earth)

* * *

**With Sam looking out a one way window at HQ…**

The room was full of head chiefs all discussing battle tactics with the men out in the field at the moment. Operators were desperately trying to get a hold of their men, but all attempts were failing. The room was in chaos none-the-less as Sam stood by a wall of one way viewing windows, looking out into the pitch black darkness outside as sand blew violently across the his field of view. The storm was already overhead and spotlights outside provided the only way to see around the exposed deck below. Grains of sand pummeled radio antennas to submission and cut off all communications with the outside world as radio signals couldn't get passed the thick layer of sand around the headquarters.

Sam sighed to himself. (I've given them all they need to get to where they need to be and yet they appear to have disappeared once again. Even our specially trained men have failed to locate the trio, and now this storm seems to be the final blow to their lingering chances of survival)

One of the chiefs in charge of battle plans came up to him not looking very happy at the situation. "Commander Sam, permission to speak sir."

Sam just continued to stare out into the horizon remaining still.

The commander persisted. "Sir… permission to speak?"

"…"

Sam looked over his shoulder before turning around. "Permission granted, now what is it that you must tell me." Sam replied not to enthusiastic about the situation.

The chief nodded. "Sir, we've got no way to communicate with our men right now, and at this point the storm is just about to cross their position. They don't have enough supplies to withstand the duration of the storm and they won't be able to navigate their way back easily. The sand is interfering with our compasses and GPS. What do we do now? Why did we send them out in the first place? There's nothing out there but leftover ruins that were once towns."

Sam with his shades as clean as ever just stared at the chief, and responded with no signs of appeal. "That is of my own concern, not yours chief. These are direct orders given for us to follow through. If the pentagon wants us to send troops out into battle to hold down this position then we will send out our men to defend this HQ. Do I make my statement clear?"

The chief only gulped at Sam's seriousness and hesitated. "… ye-yess sir…"

"Good. Now, listen carefully because I will only say it once…"

The chief began to listen intently. "Yes sir?"

Sam paused for a second before responding. "… I want birds in the air. I want men in wing suits in the current battle now…" Sam took a step off to the side and referred to a map of the battlefield posted on the wall. "I agree with your statement, and our men will not make it on their own for much longer, to counter this We will also be sending a massive rescue party in a few moments with a majority of the men here in the base now."

The chief understood, but already knew that getting planes into the air would be impossible with the current weather outside. "Sir, I'm afraid getting men in the air isn't possible. So how do we assist?"

Sam nodded knowingly and sighed. "Chief, there is always a way, you just have to look. Look into the skies." With that Sam walked out of the room heading towards the weapons bay, as men got up from their seats and followed Sam in suit.

The chief was now alone in the room, totally lost as to what to do when a light bulb lighted in his head. He rushed towards one of the telephones located at an operators work tables and quickly dialed in the numbers to one of the weapons managers located a few levels below. The phone buzzed before another man could be heard. "No time to ask questions, I want a missile in the air now loaded with a Fulton Recovery system onboard…. I said no questions soldier, get a message onboard that missile and get her airborne. Yes, the message will be…

* * *

**Back with Raid in the middle of the fight…**

Tank shells were firing everywhere but most of them were being blocked by a single massive psychic wall Raid had in front protecting him and the allies behind him. It had taken a long time to get a barrier going as most attempts to create one were easily destroyed by multiple tank shells. But luckily Raid managed to start a shield going and had already begun building off it, expanding it off to the sides across the sandy field spanning over a quarter of a football field and stretched vertically over the allies trying to establish some form of cover, both from the front and from above. The allies were forced to cease any attack on the enemy or they would risk destroying the shield Raid had put up to protect them. Men had already begun falling back to the tanks for supporting fire while Raid struggled to hold on to his shield.

Blast after blast, impact after impact. The enemy ceased their attack as artillery rounds continued to wither down Raid's strength. His thoughts and hopes for the soon return of his friends were constantly cut short as incendiary rounds exploded in front of him on the pink psychic wall. Ground men that weren't manning the heavy guns were left to watch the battle unfold as some supported Raid by chanting for him to hold on as long as he could. Wounded men were being transferred to armored vehicles while others helped tend to others wounds.

Ultimately, Raid was suffering… but all for a cause.

His energy was mainly being expended into the strength and integrity of the wall he worked so hard to create to protect those he needed. Every inch of the barrier was of Raid's pure determination but also of brute will to keep his promise. Every second holding up the wall was a moment of pain. Every round of artillery that managed to strike the wall Raid could feel as he struggled to keep the wall together.

(**Note:** When a psychic Pokémon uses his/her ability in a manner of creating something, it takes solid focus. Otherwise, by breaking concentration, the Pokémon now no longer maintains/controls the flow of energy as the structure will become compromised creating a misbalance that will ultimately destroy what was trying to be created. That is unless the user can quickly retake control of the energy before it dissipates into thin air, but retaking control would take more energy and concentration, as the user must bring all the energy scattered around back into shape.)

Physical pain was one thing, but Raid was suffering more mentally as he tried to remain as positive as he could for as long as possible…

* * *

**Back above in the skies…**

I wasn't having any luck, and every passing second brought the wall of sand closer and closer.

Latias was still nowhere to be found and at this rate, Raid and I would be forced to retreat back to base without completing what we set out to do. Even though Raid and I were too far apart from each other at the moment to sync minds, we both felt desperate.

I looked left and right, yelling as hard as I could into the skies, begging for that one voice that would make the difference. Even with telepathy that would reach much further out than yelling would, still left me with the sound of the wind rushing by.

'_LATIAS!... LATIAS! … PLEASE SHOW YOURSELF! LATIAS!'_

I fought my own doubts and negative thoughts and used what leftover positivity I had left. I thought of the moments I shared with her, I thought of the times we had together, anything that would remind me of her, I used to strengthen my will, but that was changed very quickly.

A thunderous crack of lightning streaked across the wall of sand and could be heard clear as day even with the howling winds blowing by.

'_Lightning, in the dessert but how?!' _But my attention was quickly drawn to a much bigger threat. _'At this rate, I've only got a couple more minutes before things go dark. But Latias isn't here! I… I… what do I do?! I can't leave without her!' _I was in a battle with myself but I knew I didn't have any other choice but to abandon hope, or be caught in the storm alone. It was something that I didn't want to do, leave without coming back with Latias, but I knew Raid would be far off worse if I didn't come back to help him.

Feeling full of guilt, I turned my back on the horizon and took off back towards the battle grounds. As I raced across the sandy skies, I continuously told myself, "There was nothing left that you could have done, you did what you could but it wasn't enough". That last part was what was eating at me. As I approached the battlefield, Raid's psychic wall could be seen as well as felt as the energy pulsing off of it was easily recognized, even for the men fighting on the ground.

**(P.O.V. Change: Raid)**

Seeing the wall I'd created was a sight to behold, I was proud of my efforts and what I was capable of creating, but even through the pride, I had now become part of the suffering table. _'That's.. one more giant success… for the record books'_ I managed to say in-between grunts of pain.

I was mainly focused on keeping energy flowing through the wall to fill in wholes that were being created by enemy fire. I filled each hole as quickly as I could but as the enemy continued to persist the attack, I was slowly falling behind and I could feel the wall starting to crumble, but she held together.

As Marlon came into my viewing range, I could feel the brick weights fall off my shoulders; I knew that now help had arrived. Marlon quickly flew around the barrier walls and met up with me, but it took me time before I realized the bigger truth… _'Marlon, you're back, thank Arceus…Wait… Where's Latias?"_

'…'

It was the slow droop and shake of the head that stole shattered my concentration.

The walls were cracking and energy was flying everywhere as the attacks were starting to break through.

Marlon's eyes widened realizing what was happening and grabbed both my paws and concentrated on the wall with all his might. I quickly snapped back into the situation and concentrated as well. Both mine, and Marlon's paws became enveloped in a thin layer of pink psychic energy as we both reached out into the air and used our powers into re-stabilizing the crumbling wall. We both focused on the escaping energy and forced it back into place.

From the soldiers' point of view, it was like watching the food color dye you would drop into a clear cup of water as you watched it spread out from the center, but in this case it'd be like watching it all happen in reverse as the energy flowed back into the barrier.

Slowly but surely energy was being pulled back into place and the flow of energy was re-established as the wall had retaken its shape. We didn't have much time to celebrate as we both released paws and spread out from each other in an attempt to control more of the wall.

I laughed a bit, _'Well the second law of thermodynamics states that_ _"Energy can neither be created nor destroyed"_ _but it can definitely be controlled."_

By now they are had become really dark and the winds were continuing to get more violent. The sand filled wind was starting to do lethal damage as air was already in short supply. The second Marlon and I shared each other's energy to stabilize the wall, we became in sync. We started sharing minds, tactics, strategies, we could feel each other's pain, it was basically "the sharing of the minds". I quickly came up with an idea and before I could tell Marlon through telepathy, he already read my mind, as he broke away from the wall and flew off to the end of the ally tanks behind me. With a massive cry into the desert wind, he put energy forth in front of his paws summoning what strength he had to get the job done. Slowly, pink psychic energy began to envelop Marlon's paws once more and spread out in front of him forming a thin psychic barrier. Quickly Marlon spread his paws out and the energy followed his movements. With a smooth motion of the paws through techniques I had taught him, the wall was slowly growing, and quickly picking up the pace as Marlon summoned more of his strength forward. I didn't have to look back as I could feel his energy flowing more strongly around me. I did the same with the shield I had already made and expanded it, following Marlon's smooth motions of the paws as we thought identically, mimicking each other's movements slowly trying to bridge the gap between our two halves of the shield. With the attacks still mainly hitting my side of the shield, I was still feeling the constant strain on my mind and body, but being that Marlon was around, and hadn't taken much damage, he took some of the pain I felt as we shared the pain equally. Memories of Latias continued to flash back into my head but Marlon removed them as quickly as he could. He knew that I was still thinking of her, and he knew that I would suffer more I thought of her.

It took time, but eventually the two halves were fused together and the sand stopped flying inside the new dome. Now that Marlon and I were sharing the pain, we both went back and held up the wall facing the enemy. Without the sand constantly battering us, we could focus more on holding up the shield.

I took a moment and reached behind my ear and pulled out a small device that had been clinging to it, and flew over to Marlon attaching the device onto his ear.

'_Raid, what are you doing? What is that thing?'_ Marlon asked confused and a bit startled.

'_Don't worry, it won't hurt you. This is just the little transmitter that Sam had given to me before I took off to rescue you. It's been constantly buzzing and it's been messing with my concentration. I need you to take it for me so I can focus more.'_

I nodded understanding and continued to focus on the wall in front of me, trying hard not to flinch as another round of tank shells detonated in front of the shield, as Raid finished attaching the earpiece.

I could understand while Raid must've wanted to get rid of the thing. Constant interference rang loudly through the one sided piece making it difficult concentrate. I could tell Raid was feeling a lot better after getting rid of the device so I decided to take the distractions "like a man", although Raid caught my thoughts and chuckled to himself.

**(P.O.V. Change: Marlon)**

It was great for me to see Raid smile again even though we were fighting once more for our lives. I was managing to hold the wall together but I was more concerned with another problem. _'Raid, how much longer do you think these guys will go? We won't be able to last forever. We need to retreat soon while we still can.' _I took a second and looked over my shoulder at the men down below behind me. _'By the looks of things, most of the men that were injured are patched up and taken into the armored vehicles.'_

Raid was of course trying to put together a plan of action but was falling short as there was no real place to retreat to now that the sand blocked communications, mainly the ability to navigate back to base. _'I don't know where we could retreat to. I can't remember which way will take us back to base.'_

We were both completely lost as to what to do. _'Raid, can you hold the shield up alone again, I'm going to go see what I can do with the allies below.'_

Raid, obviously confused, just agreed and did as I asked.

Even as I turned away from the shield my mind was still connected with it as I took off below to a group of 20 soldiers below. All were eagerly watching as I descended down to them. My idea was to get them to start backing up away from the enemy in an attempt to lose them in the storm. The only problem was, I couldn't communicate with them, without transforming into my human form and blowing my identity. So I decided to do things caveman style.

I floated above the group of men, and descended lower to the sandy floor. One of the men shinned a flashlight down to where I was drawing on the ground. With one claw I started drawing out a map of what the battle field looked like. I was trying to illustrate my thoughts with the sand. I drew two circles on the ground and drew an X where we were. The men were lost as to my ideas and I added motions of the paws acting out that the X was us. I then drew an arrow leading away from the battle field and then led the arrow to a square with the name base written over it. I hoped that it didn't take a genius to figure it out as I even went to the levels of writing out the sentences in the sand to further aid the soldiers' confusion.

Minutes went by and my patience was thinning. We were in battle, and I had adult men around me that couldn't understand the simple English clearly written in the sand. Luckily, one of the men surrounding me quickly got the idea and asked a question. "Uh… Latios, is it okay if I call you that. My son has heard of you and he told me all about Pokémon. My name is Kevin Lyehard. I'm part of the United States Army, Corporal Class, and 105th division."

I nodded at the particular man. He appeared African American in ethnicity with a strong and fit structure. I read over a few of his thoughts and I.D.'d the person as friendly. He was giving off a worried sensation and I felt it. I got up from the sandy floor and hovered over to his side. I patted him on the shoulder cooing softly trying to assure him that I meant no harm.

Kevin nodded back more confidently and looked down once more at my drawings. "Alright, I get it. We're retreating from the combat zone. Isn't that right Latios?"

I nodded smiling. _'Finally it took these guys long enough. Okay, that's part A of the plan. Now to make sure they understand what I need to happen.'_

I flew over to my drawings once more as Kevin followed kneeling down next to me. I pointed at the X, gesturing to everyone around me. Then, I dragged my claw across following the line all the way to the square box labeled base. Finally, I dug my claw into the sand cooing strictly that, **"this is where we need to go"**.

Kevin nodded understanding, stood up from his kneeling position and yelled at everyone around. "Okay, listen up men. We're getting the hell out of here, TODAY! I want all the wounded in the armored vehicles and I want men in the tanks in case we have trouble along the way. We don't have time to chit chat men so get those asses in high gear and move MOVE MOVE!"

Everyone scrambled from the spot and headed to do something. I cooed happily watching the whole thing happen as so much appeared to be getting done so quickly. _'I guess I underestimated the army corp.'_ I thought to myself, but with Raid and I still in sync, he also caught my thoughts and called out for help as well.

Before I took off to help, I turned to Kevin who stood beside me smiling. He watched as I looked up to Raid smiling and then back to him. "I can tell you two know each other well. My son did say something about you being a psychic, but I never really understood what he meant. Guess I'll regret not listening carefully." He chuckled and I did a mid-air back flip cooing happily. After a bit of enthusiasm, I patted Kevin once more on the shoulder.

Raid was calling for me again in the background as I shook Kevin's hands and thanked him as best I could for his help so far.

Suddenly, the earpiece I had recently received started producing other sounds besides the previous buzzing. Small fragments of voices were starting to be heard as I looked around for a source. "bzzzzz….may…bzz…ay…bzzzz…is…..bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…w e'…bzzzz.. own….bzzzzz…"

Confused whether the message was friendly I continued looking around in the chaotic mess, but out of nowhere the buzzing stopped and completely cleared. "Mayday… Mayday, this is the US Hercules, we're going down I repeat all engines have failed, requesting pickup!"

I was even more confused than before lost as to what was going on. _'A distress call… he said the engines were on fire… the audio also got clearer for some reason…' _It wasn't very long before everything pieced together, as I turned around gasping wide eyed.

'_RAID! BRACE FOR IMPACT!'_

Raid couldn't read my mind fast enough before danger was just around the corner. Raid opened his eyes and gasped as he watched a flaming brightly lit AC-130 fall from the dark skies in front of him, falling directly towards the shield!

Raid was over taken by his own surprise that he became paralyzed and couldn't move. Noticing what was about to happen, I let loose and blasted off towards Raid grabbing and pulling him out of the way at the last second as the flaming behemoth crashed straight into the dome, erupting on impact into a thousand pieces.

Completely stunned, I flew down and laid Raid on the sand below. I could feel some change in the dome's energy as the dome began to crack at the point of impact. Sprinting into action I flew up to the cracked sites and slowly reshaped the flow of energy, sealing the cracks and re-establishing a functioning barrier. Kevin had already taken it upon himself to helping Raid back up into the air as the ally tanks were already starting to move away from the combat zone.

With Raid back in the air he tackled me with a hug, thanking me for the save. One "its not the first time" later and a slap to my face later with a compliment 'jerk' comment later, and the entire ally force had begun its retreat. Dust was uplifted as the tanks and the armored vehicles picked up the pace as Raid and I lifted the dome up slightly to allow us to move it around. It wasn't an easy start but Raid and I tag teamed it and it our progress was improving but unfortunately the enemy refused to be lost. They pursued us and continued to blanket the dome with artillery rounds. Raid and I had no idea where we were going as we followed the tail lights of the ally tanks below, but I had my faith that we were going to base. The only problem was, by heading to base, we were bringing the enemy home with us.

Raid had the same thoughts and shared his concerns with me. _'Marlon, if we're going to back to base, I sure hope Sam has a full army of men already set up and ready to smoke these guys. Either that or we're pretty much screwed.'_ Raid finished not sounding too hopeful for the last part.

Not feeling too good about the situation, there was a change in the wind flow.

The area was already near complete darkness but with the tanks lights shining the way, we could hear loud crashed and the earth thump underneath us. Ignoring the disturbance, the group pushed onwards with me and Raid following suit.

Out of nowhere, lights were approaching from the front. It was a sight none of us wanted to see as lines of tanks were approaching with the cannons pointed in our direction. Noticing the new threat, Raid and I swapped positions from the rear of the dome to the front, preparing to hold off another wave of attacks. With Raid besides me, we both stuck our paws out and focused on the wall in front. _'These guys never seem to give up! How much ammunition do these guys really have?!' _Raid panicked unsure of the success of surviving a two front battle.

As the tanks approached, Raid and I braced the shield waiting for the first flash from one of the cannons. Unfortunately our hopes were cast quicker than we thought as the first round was fired, and soon after that another round, and another and another. Each attack detonated with ferocity erupting into massive fireballs against the outside of the dome. The tanks were now a couple hundred meters from the dome but we continued to push forward.

The enemy we had tried to lose behind us had now caught up once more and continued their barrage. We were now pinned from both sides.

'_Raid, we have to drop the shield and retaliate. We're getting massacred out here right now! Let's do this thing!'_

Raid, completely unsure at my rash, aggressive tactic, still debated with him to hold the shield.

'_Raid, drop the shield! We don't have time. The allies will return fire and we will attack both sides. I we can break through, we'll still have a chance to get back!'_

Raid still couldn't come to an agreement but was forced to comply. I flew down to Kevin who reluctantly understood what was about to happen (Before I managed to tell him) yelled to his team. "MEN! LISTEN UP, THIS IS IT! WE'VE BEEN CHASED DOWN LONG ENOUGH! TIME TO DRIVE THESE SORRY TROLLS BACK TO THEIR MAMA'S! HOORAH?!"

All the men shouted back, "HOORAH!" All the men began manning the guns and wrapped their mouths with a handkerchief to block the sand and allow for some air.

With that I nodded to Raid from down below who sighed knowing full well what was about to happen. With both paws in the wall up, he focused on the energy he used to create the wall, and now used the energy to control the enemy's machines. Like before the pink energy dissipated away from the wall, but now under Raid's and my control. Using the psychic energy, we took control of most of the weapons surrounding the allies and turned them away forcing them to shoot at anything but us. Raid and I also used part of the shield to create a miniature dome around us in the air to protect us just in case of stray fire.

Each of the tanks large high caliber barrels became wrapped in the pink psychic energy. From the allies point of view, large pink protrusions extended out from our shield like an octopus as the tentacles wrapped around each of the tanks barrels. Raid was managing the tanks behind the allies while I took the ones in front. One by one, tanks weaponry became our own as we were in near control over the battle field. With one sharp movement of the paws from within our airborne dome, each of the tanks large steel barrels were kinked out of shape, completely removing the enemy's ability to retaliate. With the tentacles still engulfing the tanks, the allies used these to their advantage. The area was now pitch black but our psychic energy lit up the night (that along with the tracers that continued to fly around below, and above).

The allies took aim for the very base each tentacle and opened fire on each of the tanks. From the air, it was domination as tanks were being ripped apart, psychically by Raid and I, as the men on the ground that were tag teaming tanks blowing extremely large holes in them leaving nothing to remain. Raid and I also to the liberty of knocking out men retreating from the area using the tentacles as weapons themselves, as we sweeped men from the ground and threw them across the darkness. From the distance, tanks were unleashing hell as their large high caliber rounds pierced the dark sky lighting up everything around them for a spit second. Machine guns also had their turn as flashes had become the main source of light on the battlefield. The enemy was left without relatively few options to retaliate with. Numbers were quickly decreasing as ally tanks were blasting tanks to metallic splinters while Raid and I were throwing tanks across the battlefield like play toys. Ally men were also fighting back using whatever explosive device they had on hand and throwing it at the enemy. Tanks were exploding and crushed under our combined powers. We continued to manipulate the psychic energy as tanks fell to our mercy. One by one armored vehicles were rendered disabled as the storm was starting to affect everyone's vehicles. The enemy wasn't finished yet shells continued to fly through the air heating up anything around it. The tank shells blasted by the ally vehicles nearly hitting them as they exploded off in the distance.

_'Raid, the allies are being target, let's switch to defensive!'_ I said to my partner fighting behind me.

Raid nodded as we redirected the arms.

I looked over Raids shoulder and watched as a group of enemy tanks took aim at a group of ally armored vehicles carrying the wounded. Still synced with me, Raid grabbed my paws unexpectedly. In a split second, Raid used my powers and redirected all the psychic arms in front of the armored vehicles just in time before the enemy unleashed a massive wave of attacks. The barrier held together and stopped each round in their tracks. In seconds the enemy tanks were obliterated by the ally fire power. Raid released my paws and patted me on the back. _'Sorry 'bout that, I was afraid you wouldn't react fast enough.'_

Although this wasn't the first time Raid had to "borrow" my powers before, I'm still annoyed when Raid just reached over and uses me... _'Fine, I'll let it go this time. Next time try to give me warning at least.'_

Raid smiled and smirked the "Yah... suurrreeee" look. (Oh Raid, you're so dependable) But our attention was snapped back around us as an incendiary round exploded on our barrier. We refocused our attention and re-took control of the psychic arms.

Before we knew it, only a quarter of the original 500 tanks that had previously engaged us were now either in splinters or erupting into flames. With everyone's teamwork, no one from the allies managed to get hurt in the retaliation as the end was in sight. Remaining tanks were beginning to flee realizing the monstrosity we had just turned into. To the enemy it was a horrendous sight to watch your teammates get attacked out of nowhere by pink tentacles and watch tanks be lifted from the ground and crushed in the air like nothing. In battle, Raid and I even decided to play games with tanks, tossing them vertically into the air and smashing them with one of the tentacles as they fell, completely disintegrating the tank in the process. We weren't concerned about whether there were men onboard or not. All we knew was that by taking out the enemy, many other innocent lives could be spared.

Our midair dome tentacle tactic had worked, but it was a costly move by us as most of our energy was expended creating more tentacles to use as well as manipulating them to grab the tanks. Round after round, the allies had eventually finished things up. The battlefield around us was ablaze, but the sand quickly doused them. From the air, inside our bubble, Raid and I were panting excessively from the work load we managed to pull off. (It was a total first using this tactic, one that we probably won't forget for a while) With the battlefield cleared Raid and I dissipated the energy from the tentacles, but held our shield up to protect us from the winds, as we descended towards the ally vehicles.

It would be an understatement to say that both of us were winded by our efforts, as we crashed on top of one of the ally support vehicles. Our shield dissipated and the all too familiar winds began to batter us once more attempting to finish the job and send us to a very unwelcoming place.

The vehicle stopped and men got off and jumped onto the sides of the armored vehicle and held onto us, trying to hold us onto so that we wouldn't fall off. They also placed a tarp over us to block the wind from hitting us. It was a sight for me and Raid to see as the men were putting themselves into the roaring winds just to help us as the vehicle began moving again with the tanks now surrounding us. Ally tanks were now positioned in a star shape around us each pointing their turrets into the darkness away from us, forming a barrier between us. I looked over to Raid who was besides me who having difficulty breathing, _'I told you… *coughs* we could trust them…'_ I smiles slightly also having a tough time breathing. (It must've been overexertion of our energy so quickly that made us so weak, but we both knew we'd survive)

But like a horror movie with no end, another row of light appeared in front. Raid saw it as clearly as I did through the tarp as the light approached. Soon over an hundred tanks were able to be made out and their cannons were aimed right at us like before. It was the nightmare version of De-ja-vu. _'Man, you've got to be kidding me! I'm toast Raid, I don't have enough energy to fight back!'_

Raid was just as worried as I was but there wasn't time to linger on it as the tanks were now practically in front of us. The ally troops slowed to a stop and held their position. Every tank was aiming the other as it was a standoff. No one moved and no shots were fired. Raid and I struggled but we managed to get a light shield over us to protect us just in case. The armored vehicle we were in slowly drove in reverse and positioned us in the rear of the pack, with all the tanks up in front of us now, but even with all the power we had, we were severely outnumbered and outmatched.

Up in front one of the tank hatches opened and a man came out jumping in front of one of the lights… Even from afar, I recognized the person's mind patterns… '_Sam?!' _Raid and I spoke in sync.

Sam jumped off from the tank and approached one of our ally tanks. He took a look at the symbols up in front and then peered around the tank in front, catching a small glimpse of a pink bubble on top of an armored vehicle in back (meaning Raid and I). Kevin popped out from his tank and looked over at Sam who was waving for everyone to follow the rescue party.

Kevin jumped off the top of his tank and signaled everyone else to follow the convoy using his flashlight to communicate. To Raid and I, we could finally take a rest from all the action and sigh in relief that it wasn't about to become another fight scene. We both relaxed slightly still holding our barrier as our group had merged with Sam's convoy as we were now heading back to what we hope would be a place that we could call safe. Both Sam and Kevin jumped into a jeep and pulled up along sides the armored vehicle we rested on top of. He pulled out a radio from inside the jeep and used it to communicate with us as we drove along. Sam would speak and I would hear it while Raid would listen through my thoughts.

"You two have got yourselves some explaining to do once we return to base…"

Kevin took the radio, "But for now sit tight and enjoy the ride. It'll be a while before we get back but rest assure that it will be combat free the entire way."

With that Sam switched to using his radio (a small earpiece similar to the one I was wearing and a mouthpiece that extended to the side of his mouth). "I must commend you once more for your valiant efforts. I really do owe you two more than I can say…" Sam took notice that there were only two of us on top and figured the situation out. Looking down, he understood. "I see… We'll have surveyors spread out and look for your friend, but for now all you can do is hope that she'll make it on her own for now…"

It was a statement Raid and I really didn't want to consider but it was also something that we couldn't ignore…

'_Latias… please be okay…' _I thought. Sam could only hear my sad coo's through his radio.

'_And please, take care of yourself for as long as you can… please be safe for just a little longer…" _Raid added on…

We both prayed to the lord and to Arceus that he would protect Latias as she was on her own… it was a wish that both Raid and I desperately needed to come true… that and so that the three of us could be together again… like it was before...

But even through the mental, physical, and emotional pain, we could only do as Sam had said… and wait as we headed back to base… and hopefully a place to be **safe**…

* * *

_OMG! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO EXPECT FROM THIS STORY, ONE SECOND its SEPARATION OF THE THREE FRIENDS AND NOW IT'S A FULL OUT COMPLETE "RETREAT FOR THE HILLS". ALTHOUGH THE BATTLE SCENE MAY HAVE BEEN SHORTER THAN EXPECTED FOR SOME, THE REASON BEING THAT IT REALLY WASN'T MEANT TO BE A DRAMATIC ALL OUT SCENE, (even though Raid and Marlon crushed tanks in midair with people still in it but that was only the tip of the iceberg, imagine having this giant floating pink ball floating in the middle of the battlefield with pink tentacles extending outwards grabbing, crushing, disabling enemy tanks all at once, as well as creating mayhem for the enemy below. Now that would scare the hey out of me... (Sorry, I restrict using such words myself but this time in the story may have been an exception.)) Overall I'd love to hear your thoughts of what may have gone right and what was just another Idea that needed some more looking into... In other words I'd love to hear you guy's thoughts and you can spare me your thoughts in the comments section below. Thanks again ;)_

_(P.S. I was also curious about what you guys think about the quotes in the beginning of each chapter... are they good starters, just something to look at, or just another couple of words typed down to make the story longer? It'd be good for me to know so I can get an idea of what people like or dislike ;) )_

_*cue commentator voice*_

_So, the trio still remains to be separated for unknown reasons... *Random person appears and coughs, "It was Arceus!"*_

_*Stun gun's the man*_

_As I was saying... our two friends are now returning to base... empty handed and concerned more than ever for their dear friend (and sibling) Latias... will they find their friend in time for before something bad happens or will Darkrai get the last laugh, or am I being a giant spoiler who needs alerting!_

_FIND OUT NEXT TIME! ON INTO REALIY!_

_I DON'T own the idea/theme of Pokémon. I DO HOWEVER, own the character Marlon and Raid the Latios and their names I also own the Idea and the theme/name of the Eon Squadron. It's all © by me marcturbo1._


	15. Into Reality Chp12 - Answers

_**Into Reality Ch. 12 – First Glimpse of Reality**_

_Hi guys, first off I must sincerely apologize for my late absense. I don't have any excuses besides being lazy. _

_So in return from my absense, I decided to make this chapter extra long for you lovely people :D Aren't I nice... This chapter was going to be titled "First Glimpse of Reality" but it didn't fit so chose "Answers"... want to know why? Just going to have to read and find out..._

_Anyways, you can skip this part now and get straight into the part that most (if some) of you have been waiting for, it's time to get answers..._

* * *

**Previously:**

_It was a statement Raid and I really didn't want to consider but it was also something that we couldn't ignore…_

_'__Latias… please be okay…' __I thought. Sam could only hear my sad coo's through his radio._

_'__And please, take care of yourself for as long as you can… please be safe for just a little longer…" __Raid added on…_

_We both prayed to the lord and to Arceus that he would protect Latias as she was on her own… it was a wish that both Raid and I desperately needed to come true… that and so that the three of us could be together again… like it was before..._

_But even through the mental, physical, and emotional pain, we could only do as Sam had said… and wait as we headed back to base… and hopefully a place to be __**safe**__…_

* * *

**"Speech" or "Emphasis/hint" **

_**'Telepathy'**_

**(Thoughts/ extra information)**

***action* or *special cue***

**Present:**

I was groaning quite often now. The pain was starting to catch up to my body and neither Raid nor I were enjoying it.

Raid was still lying down alongside me as we rested atop a support vehicle, covered by a tarp, in the middle of the large convoy heading back to Sam's desert outpost as a monstrous sand storm dominates the landscape around us. Needless to say with all the heavy artillery around us, we were Sam's top priority to defend.

'_Uhh…., so this is what it's like to have nothing left….'_ I said in-between grunts.

'_What do you mean?' _Raid responded weakly.

'_I mean … to have no energy left…. No energy to fight... none to move… and barely any to speak…' _I struggled to telepath to Raid as the pain was beginning to fully take hold.

Raid chuckled to the side but was quickly grunting again in pain. _'No energy to laugh either... but what are we supposed to do now?'_

I looked over at Raid but then turned my attention back towards the howling winds around our little tarp cover, _'There's nothing I can…ugh… really think of. We're both…ugh…too weak to do anything right now…'_

'…_But what about Latias…?'_ Raid asked still concerned.

'…' I didn't respond. Anger quickly came over me. I'd trained myself before for a moment like this, pushing myself to take more hits, to survive multiple attacks, and pushed my mind farther than I had to just to experience the pain, but even so it wasn't enough to prepare me for this.

With little strength left, I weekly slammed my paw onto the roof of the vehicle we were on.

Noticing my own actions, I turned to Raid who looked as though he knew exactly how I felt. Not only did I lose Latias, but I was completely unable to go any farther to save her.

The sandy air continued to beat away at our tarp cover….

'_How much longer till we get to the base?'_ Raid asked.

'…_I…AHHH!' _A sharp pain came from my side that had me yelling in pain.

'_Marlon! What's wrong?!'_

My body was seizing up on me and I was slowly becoming paralyzed. Movement was becoming more and more restricted and before I knew what was going on, I could no longer move, as Raid watched me fight through the excruciating pain.

Raid was beginning to fear the worst.

Raid weakly telepathed, _'Why… are we so weak? We didn't take any physical damage… ugh… yet here we are… barely able to move…why?'_

I struggled to respond, _'It's the mind… we used up all our energy concentrating and focusing earlier…ugh… that we had nothing left …. to use in the end…' _I replied, starting to have hard time breathing.

Raid was paying close attention. In his eye this was the worst condition he'd ever seen me in. Not a single scratch marked either of us yet here we were, barely able to cling to whatever consciousness we had left. _'Marlon… just hang on… we shouldn't be very far from the base… just a little bit longer…'_ Raid answered still grunting from his own pain. _'I need you… we still have to find Latias…'_

I was in pain all over, but I managed to chuckle at Raid's concern, _'Don't…*cough*…worry…I have no intention of leaving anyone… just yet… I still have to return the favor to those guys who tried kill us earlier.'_ I managed to reach over and weakly pat Raid on the back.

I smiled….

'_AHHHHHHHH!'_ Another sharp pain came over me, and unlike the last one, this one prolonged. I continued yelling into the darkness as the pain intensified with each passing second. The feeling could be compared to that of a cramp, but all over your body, but only twelve times as intense.

Unfortunately, only Raid could hear my yelps as the howling winds outside masked my cries.

Raid watched helplessly as I suffered. _'Marlon…'_ Raid weakly cried.

It was just a matter of seconds before all went quiet…

The wind continued howling, but the screams had stopped. Raid eyed me as my body fell flat against the roof of the vehicle he was on. Raid's fears were materializing before him. He reached over as quickly as his body would allow and weakly shook me from side to side. _'Marlon? MARLON!... No… no… no, no, no, NO!'_

Raid was in tears, desperate trying to wake me up. He fought harder against his own pain in an effort to bring me back. He shook me as hard as he could, but even so. I showed no signs of moving.

'_MARLON! Please…. Wake up… you can't leave me…'_ Raid was dropping tears onto my body, but nothing changed. _'We still need to make it home. We still need to find Latias… I don't want to find her alone… please wake up…'_ Raid grabbed one of my paws and held it close to his chest

Raid's face was filled with tears as he rested up next to me… With my paw still in his hand, he went quiet and began checking me for a pulse… Raid ignored the distractions of the sand around him and purely focused on finding a pulse.

The world went quiet for a few dark seconds… nothing could be heard as Raid searched around my arm for some pulse, ignoring the negative thoughts and his own fear… searching...

With each second ticking away at the invisible clock of time, Raid continued searching for a pulse. He slowly moved his paw slowly against the brown feathers of the topside of my paw, carefully scanning it for a beat. He continued moving his paw around mine checking to find a vein that may give him the answer he needed… but nothing could be found there.

He then switched to the underside, now searching through the white, sand-filled, feathers for a pulse. Raid searched and searched, but luck was appearing to move against him now.

Unfortunately for Raid, he couldn't tell whether I was breathing at all, only supporting Raid's negative thoughts, but even in denial he continued searching.

He quickly dropped my paw and moved to the neck. He stroked over my white mane of feathers hoping to strike a beat soon. As time continued its slow advance, each second chipped deeper and deeper into Raid's hope as he moved his paw up and down searching ever so carefully in an attempt to not miss a pulse.

But with nothing to support Raid's confidence, he was soon beginning to give up… before he struck a vein.

Moving his paw slowly across my neck, he felt a small pressure at one point. He kept his paw where it was, focusing as hard as he could to block out any other disturbances.

All went quiet…

"…"

There was another beat…

Raid took another deep breath to make sure his mind tired mind wasn't fooling him.

Up…Down…Up…Down…

By the forth beat, Raid's negative thoughts were instantly cleared and his confidence restored. He took a deep breath in relief and broke out into tears alongside me. At that point my breathing was starting to become more noticeable as my chest begun to rise ever so slightly and just as slowly descend. Although it was extremely slow, Raid could tell I was still alive.

(His pulse is really slow, but at least he's alive. He must have blacked out from that sudden surge of pain earlier. But even so… I guess our training wasn't all that effective as we'd originally thought.)

Raid sighed deeply before the pain quickly caught back up to him again. Grunting once more, he managed to hold if off for a while longer.

He looked over me and watched as I breathed slowly.

'_You sure know how to give someone a heart attack…*chuckles lightly*…ugh… but at least you kept your word.'_ Raid smiled slightly before reaching over behind my ear and grabbing a small device. _ 'I'll take this off you till you wake up. Get a good night's rest. We'll need it.'_

*growl*

Raid's stomach growled in hunger.

(Marlon's knocked out, we're both on the edge of dying from either lack of energy or starvation. Perfect, I didn't think this was how we'd go down.)

With little to do, Raid began to think. It wasn't hard to tell that Raid was skeptical about their chances of actually returning home, or even to their safe haven. His hopes for finding Latias were also beginning to crumble as the wind raged on outside.

Even though Raid was the quick-thinker of the group, it wasn't enough to relieve the new scar that had formed in his mind after the last few events.

He felt guilty for his actions. He thought of all the people that were eliminated in their last assault. All those lives that were taken… It left him in a memorized state, unsure if his actions were justified.

Needless to say, after being raised by a human that has little to no experience of the actual lifestyle of a legendary pokémon, Raid didn't know much about what was right from wrong. He'd been taught that killing was wrong and helping others for greater purposes was the right thing to do. But even with his humane common sense, it wasn't enough for him to come to a right conclusion.

Without many options available, Raid stuck the little earpiece he'd taken before and placed it behind his ear and listened carefully as he rested his head against the armor plating underneath him.

"...Lat…atios… …you…ther…" (The sand around us is really messing with the radio). Raid moved the piece around a bit before it started to clear up.

"Latios, you two still awake up there…" It was Kevin speaking into the radio. "Ugh, they both must've knocked out. This convoy needs to pick up the pace. For all we know those two could be dying. After that heroic stunt they pulled earlier, they should have expended a tremendous amount of energy."

With that Kevin put down the radio.

Raid coed weakly into the mouthpiece hoping he could be heard.

Kevin could be heard scrambling to reach the radio.

"Oh, I heard that! So at least I know one of you is awake. You definitely sound tired but we're not that far away anymore. Just sit tight and try to recover what energy you can, just in case we get an unexpected confrontation with the enemy again."

Raid coed acknowledging he understood.

The radio could be heard moving around as Sam's voice came through the earpiece. "Latios, you and your friend will be debriefed of the situation as soon as we get back so recover what you can for now…" Sam cut off their leaving the radio quiet for a bit, before Kevin came back and finished the statement, "…Uh… as for your other friend… uh… well Sam's doing as much as he can right now… but it may take time to find your friend in this storm… But to take your mind off the negative things, I have to admit, that was one heck of a trick you two pulled off earlier. I'd sure love to know how you did it, flipping tanks here and there, smashing cleanly through the enemies armored tanks like it was nothing. And to top it off, you were able to keep all of our men from taking any further damage… Now that's something to be proud of, but in the end, you could look at the situation differently."

Kevin muttered the last part under his breath.

Raid clearly heard the statement with his sensitive ears and completely understood what he meant.

"You know, there was well over a thousand of those men on the battlefield today, and 98 percent of those men were the enemies. Now if you know where I'm going with this, then you'd understand what I mean…. I'm not being very positive am I? Sorry…"

Kevin's voice trailed off.

Raid slowly got the message, and looked down a bit more depressed after fully realizing the scale of what had been done.

"But on the bright side, remember this. 'By taking one's life, being the enemy, others can be preserved.' It's a quote a lot of the men out here with me follow and I think it will bring your morale back. But, in the case of this problem, we'll…we'll have your back the whole way so you don't have to get your hands… uh… I mean paws as dirty. I'm sorry to say it, but no matter what, at some point you're going to find yourself in the position where you have to eliminate a threat…"

(Man this little chat is turning more depressing than I originally thought… thanks for the support, not sure it was really helpful.)

"… We'll try to be there for you. Find me once we get back to base. Commander Sam's already given me clearance to be with you guys. That is if it's alright with you two."

Raid thought for a bit. (Working with the military… I'm not sure what Marlon would think, but I guess we're at that point where we don't have much of a choice…)

Raid sighed and cooed acceptingly into the mouthpiece with a smile, knowing he could trust this person. He had already proven himself twice in the past, protecting them.

Kevin chuckled a bit, "Hehehehe, I'll take that as a yes. Alright. To think we're working with mysterious creatures with powers that break the laws of physics… heheheh, I don't think I came across that when I signed my way into the army. Oh well, we'll see how the bread toasts from here on …. Lyehard out."

With that, Kevin ended the radio and there wasn't anything left to be heard from the earpiece.

So far there wasn't much good news for either of us. (No good news. Things aren't getting any better. What are we supposed to do now?)

Raid asked the sand filled air around him.

To say the least, Raid was showing a weaker morale than usual. Still in pain, he turned towards me as I lay unconscious next to him. _'Marlon, we'll get through this thing together… Don't worry about anything else for now, just get a good rest, I'll watch over you…'_

Raid looked around hoping to find an answer to his problems, but nothing helped. He laid his head atop the roof and closed his eyes. (Hopefully this will all be over soon… I just want to be with my friends again… in peace…) With that, Raid rested his mind and did his best to recover his strength.

As time went on, the storm showed little sign of fading.

Raid on the other hand slowly recovered bits of his strength, but he was still far from fully recovering. Time continued to move as the wind never stopped beating at the tarp we were under, the storm refusing to let two of its victims get away with their lives, but Raid held strong and kept another light psychic shield over the two of us as he did his best to catch a bit or rest.

Nothing else was heard from either Sam or Kevin, as only static bits of chatter between ally soldiers could still be heard through the earpiece Raid had on. He waited, and waited as seconds kept ticking away, waiting for the wind to stop, and for me to wake up.

At this point in time, pain wasn't the right word to use. Now it was torture. Raid lay weak, on the roof, unable to do anything as he slowly recovered what little pieces of his energy he had previously expended…

* * *

**In the jeep to the right of the support vehicle carrying Raid and I…**

"…" Kevin was driving close behind an ally tank as he kept his distance to the support vehicle carrying me and Raid. Sam on the other hand was sitting in the back right of the jeep, silent, still, legs crossed arms folded, with full body armor across his chest, and still wearing his black aviator glasses.

"Commander Sam… permission to speak freely sir?"

"…" Sam just sat there. He was looking out into the pitch black darkness through the inch thick ballistic glass.

Kevin asked again.

"Sir, permission to spea-"

"Permission granted Corporal Lyehard." Sam answered cutting Kevin off.

"…Uh, Sam… where are we going with this. From what I've heard the outpost is being forced to shut down. Is that true?"

"…" Sam didn't reply.

"…Well if it is, then what … or how are we supposed to help these two find their friend if we don't have any resources?"

"…" Sam continued looking out the window.

Kevin stared at Sam using his rear view mirror.

"…Look Sam, that silent attitude of yours won't get you anywhere when it comes to these two. You won't get answers out of them until you find their friend. You got them into this mess and now I think it's time you got them out of it."

Sam looked into the center view mirror with his shades on. "We don't have many options at this point. All we can really do is wait. As for the Latias, we will be putting a search effort into finding it."

Kevin shook his head, "She Sam. Latias are female from what I know. And do you really think sending a bunch of men out into this hell storm is going to help you. We'll lose more men in this storm than if we chose to stay out on that battlefield back there. This storm will kill anyone who's unprepared. I've seen what these things can do Sam, and it's not a good way to die." Kevin recalled his previous combat experience from Iraq.

"… Corporal Lyehard, I'm familiar with your experience in these environments, but we can only do one thing at a time."

At that point, Kevin snapped, "So what do you expect to do? Leave one of their friends out in the storm to die?! You know how important these three are but instead you'd figure that two if okay?! What good do you think they will be to you?"

"….No…."

"No what?!"

"I already have a plan. We just need to get back to base and sort the details out. Only then will we have more options. These two can't do very much on their own right now. They need to get to base intact in order to move to the next phase of the plan."

"Oh yah, and how is this plan supposed to work?! You plan on to shipping them back home in a rocket or something?!" Kevin said clearly exaggerating.

Sam took a moment and let the jeep get quiet before asking, "…Why are you so fond of the safety of these three when you're encounter with them was a mere coincidence?"

Kevin didn't answer immediately, "… because they saved me, my men, and all the people who put their lives at stake for them. We would have died out there on there on our own securing time for them to safely return to base, but instead, they chose to stick with us and help us back. Whether they intended to care for us or not, saving my squad's rears' from being mopped all over this god forsaken desert is enough in my book to stick with them. I'll have their backs from this point on and I'm sure all my men will do the same."

"…" Sam didn't respond.

"Okay, now it's my turn again to ask the questions. Earlier you said you had a plan that had to do with these three once they're all together. I want to know, what plan?"

All went quiet…

"My plan…" Sam answered.

* * *

**Back atop the armored vehicle some time later…**

I began to stir. My mind was still foggy. I could feel a sharp pain across my abdomen.

I began to recall the unpleasant memories from before, but this pain was different. Every so often the pain kept coming. Like something was hitting me.

(What the… what happened… where am I…..)

I slowly opened my eyes, but my vision was fogged up and all I could hear were bell ringing. I remembered being collapsing on top of one of the medical vehicles with Raid, but the rest was obscured.

The pain persisted and was quickly becoming more irritating.

Unable to see, I felt around my chest with my left paw for signs of a physical damage.

But to my luck something was already there. Unable to fully understand the situation I tried moving the object away from my chest.

(Did something happen?) I thought back, trying to remember if anything did happen.

I tried to feel the object in attempt to find out what the thing was, but was surprised to find that my paw was stuck.

With my free paw, I bended my neck over to one as I rubbed my eyes, trying to remove some of the sand in my eyes.

After clearing my eyes (of debris), I tried to feel my way around to see where I was. The floor was cold, and there was something covering me.

My hearing cleared up just enough, the familiar sounds of a raging sand storm could be heard outside.

(I guess I'm still on the vehicle)

The jabbing feeling came back. Quickly became an annoyance like before. I tried prying my left paw free by with my right, but was caught by surprise when my paw was released. I could feel a presence entering my mind. On instinct –from the new presence, I threw up a psychic barrier around me, blocking out any unwanted threats.

Surprisingly, I could feel my shield deteriorating around me and the presence returning.

'_You…. Fighting…'_

I ignored the words and kept at my efforts.

But the words were becoming clearer and my movements were becoming more restricted. My arms were quickly becoming more solid. In seconds, I was completely immobilized. My mind was clearer than before but the area around me was too dark to see anything.

(Somehow I get the feeling this has happened to me before) I thought as I struggled trying to break the unknown grasp.

Soon a familiar voice appeared in my head, followed with a sharp bit of pain on the side of my head.

'_Marlon, quit fighting and wake up… Marlooonnn, time to wake up. Rise and shine princess playtime's over. Hello, anyone there in that Lati head of yours?'_

I could clearly make out Raids words, and head; and with my (now) free left paw slapped him across his snout.

'_That's… for jabbing me…'_ I'd finally figured out where the pain was coming from.

Raid promptly returned the favor with another slap, this one harder, and to the head. _'That's for scaring me half to death.'_

The dizziness had magically cleared - for the most part.

My senses were catching up with my head as the fog disappeared. Unfortunately so did my ability to feel. The pain from before was still there, but after a bit of rest the strain was less than before.

'_What happened?'_ Was all I could ask grasping my head from the slap earlier.

'_Well besides knocking out and nearly giving me a heart attack, you fainted… again.' _Raid thought aloud as he rested his head eyes closed.

I groaned at this response,_ 'You know, this whole knocking out thing is really starting to get annoying. I know for a pokémon this is almost a norm but I'm not so sure this is working out… _Even through darkness, I could still see a glimmer of a smile on Raid.

'_How long's, or rather how long was I out?'_ I asked

'_Well, I'm not a clock but you've been out for quite a while. I'd guess 8 hours.'_

'_Well that's – WAIT, EIGHT HOURS?! And we're still rolling?' _

'_It would appear that way.'_

Raid opened his eyes and pulled something off his ear, reaching over towards mine.

'_Wait, what are you doing Raid?'_

'_Don't worry; I took off the earpiece you were wearing before. But you can have it back now. Kevin and Sam were talking earlier but they haven't said anything since. The radio's been silent for a while. The last thing Sam said was "we're almost there". But even that was a while ago.'_

'_Sorry Raid, but I'm out with formality. Did Sam say anything about where we are or what's happened, or what the heck has been going on?'_

'_No, and don't worry about language, I understand. He just said to rest up before we arrived. Saying that once we arrived he would debrief us fully for what been happening.'_

I groaned in anger, but pushed it aside. I would get my answers from him one way or another.

But before my anger ensued, a thought came across me.

I raised an 'eyebrow',_'Raid? Did you stay up while I was out?_

'_Yah.'_

'_Why?! You should have rested to get some of your strength back.'_

'_Well someone had to watch while you rested. We still can't trust Sam fully, even if he's helped us so far, so I stayed up.'_

Raid's words were truthful, but ultimately, even with rest, unless we found something to eat soon, starvation would become even more of a threat.

As Raid finished adjusting the earpiece, he pulled away and laid his head down against the roof.

'_We can't be much further away from the base, unless Sam had plans of driving us out of the storm.'_

I wasn't about to agree with Raid's thoughts. It was either that, or Sam was stalling time for something else.

My mind was going off with negative thoughts as the idea of a trap seemed more likely with the passing minutes.

'_If it's been eight hours like you said, then Sam's up to someth-'_

The armored vehicle we were on came to an abrupt stop nearly throwing Raid and I off the roof.

The radio buzzed. "We're here."

(Sam…)

The wind was still blowing outside and I questioned to see whether we were actually at the base. Raid and I slowly lifted the tarp up just as a bright light flashed onto us and a large metal clanging noise could be heard. Slowly in front of us, a wall of light rose from the darkness blinding me and Raid.

We put our paw up in front of the light as the armored vehicle began moving again along with the jeeps and tanks around us, taking us into the light.

After a few seconds in the harsh light, our eyes adjusted to the new environment. A group of men wearing black shirts and baggy sand colored pants approached us with knives in hand.

Both Raid and I went into a defensive position, cooing angrily at the oncoming threat, trying to scare them off.

Suddenly a loud clap was heard in front of the vehicle we were on, catching both of our attentions.

With Raid and I still holding the front of the tarp up, Sam stood in front of us emotionless, wearing his dark sunglasses. "Relax, they're just going to cut the ropes holding the tarp on."

As the men approached, they climbed the armored vehicle. Raid and I were about to make human pasta before the men all slashed the ropes clean through. The tarp was promptly removed. Raid and I both took the opportunity and quickly flew to the ceiling, away from harm, and surveyed our surroundings.

The tanks that protected us earlier were all lined up side by side completely covered in sand. Men were being rushed out of the medical vehicles while soldiers were removing their body armor and backpacks.

The garage was massive. By visual, the room was rectangular in shape and could easily hold 20 tanks boxed one next to the other in a 3 by 17 fashion. There was also a balcony on the other side of the room with dark tinted glass for observing the ceiling was about 30 feet high, plenty of room for me and Raid to fly around easily. The walls appeared to be completely concrete as exposed rebar stuck out of damaged walls. As for the garage doors, they too appeared to be heavily reinforced, standing the full 30 feet high and wide enough fit an F-16 with a foot clearance from the wings.

It was needless to say, Raid and I were quite impressed by the sheer size of the garage alone.

Sam stepped forward, "I hope you have regained your strength, but we don't have time to spend here. Come this way. We have much to discuss."

With that Sam began walking away towards one of the doors leading to another room.

Raid and I took a bit more time looking around from where we were as we watched wounded men, screeching in agony, be carried by stretcher through another doorway. Others were either carrying all their gear into another doorway or standing around watching Raid and I as we looked back at them.

With our 'sightseeing' out of the way, Raid and I flew down and through the door Sam disappeared through and quickly caught up to him as he led us through a hallway. Raid and I only needed to fold our wings back slightly and arch over a bit to fit through the corridor.

Sam continued to lead us down the hallway, passing multiple doors leading to other rooms. Sam continued to remain silent as he turned around corners and led us through multiple other pathways. Raid and I were still keeping track of his movements in case something came up, while I memorized the way back towards the garage.

So far, the base was beginning to seem more like a maze. There were multiple corridors leading to different rooms and even more hallways.

Soon we came into an opening where the room was large enough that we could float around without having to size to the hallways. The room was as blandly decorated as the other ones we'd passed. Typical empty walls, dirtied white painted walls, with concrete floors.

At this point Sam stopped. Turning around staring at us through his shaded glasses.

We returned the stare being wary of our surroundings.

Sam raised an hand directly pointed at me. "You have no reason to hide yourself to us here. I already know who you are… Marlon."

I didn't move. I remained still as I continued staring at him as Raid did the same.

"No one will hurt you here, but if you choose to stay as you are, we hold nothing against you."

There was an eerie moment of silence.

(Damn, I was hoping my secret wouldn't get out.) I thought, keeping a straight face.

"As I've told the blue Latios, the trio of Lati's has remained dormant up until a couple of hours ago. But as for the past, you will just have to follow me. Matters like this will be discussed in a proper room."

With that Sam continued walking down another corridor.

'_Raid, have you tried reading his mind?'_

'_Just tried, he's a lot more complex than what we're used to dealing with.'_

I stared down the corridor Sam had walked into.

(Two years huh… damn, a lot can happen in that time… now they know who I am, but… what else do they know then?)

I looked over at Raid whose face clearly illustrated worry. _'Marlon, they know. So, what do we do know?'_

I thought for a bit but gestured for Raid to follow me as we caught back up with Sam.

I continued to keep a straight face. _'There's no reason to assume anything just yet. Even if they are telling the truth and they really are here to help, it's not like it was something we could keep a secret indefinitely.'_

Raid sighed to the side. _'It sure would have been better if we could have prolonged it though.'_

Sam led us down several more corridors, past multiple other rooms, before arriving at a stairwell. There we ascended 6 floors before entering an entirely new passage.

It had only been several minutes since we exited the garage, but I could already feel Raid becoming more frustrated by the second.

'_Raid, cool it. Anger isn't going to solve anything right now.'_ My voice stern through the telepath.

'_Oh really. It got me answers before. So no reason it won't work now.'_

'_Sit tight, we're in a military base after all. The last thing we need is gun barrels pointing our way.'_

Even though Raid knew this was just an exaggeration, the reality of them being surrounded by an unknown military force still left us vulnerable.

'_But Latias… we need to know more as soon as possible.'_

'_Yah, but at this rate, we'll be in an emergency room again. We're not fully recovered yet either, and without something to eat, we'll be screwed if we try to go out there again. We'd being doing her no good if we went out there unprepared.'_

It was a painful thing emotionally to admit but it was one we couldn't deny.

It didn't take long before Sam led us into a large office room. The room was large enough again so that Raid and I could move around more freely as we surveyed the room.

The room was empty of any personnel. There were many computers off to the sides of the room, probably for the tech men to operate. There were also plenty of maps around all with different markings on them, suggesting that there were other targets in the area, possibly the enemy from before. Besides other military related equipment that was scattered across, the room was definitely decorated better than the other ones outside.

Off in the far end of the rectangular room revealed what appeared to be large glass windows spanning the full length of the long 40 foot wall and reaching the 18 foot high ceiling.

There was also a large circular table in the center of the room. A closer look showed a large computer screen built into the frame.

Sam walked away from us to the other side of the circular table, tapping the electronic screen.

The table lit up as the United States Seal appeared in the center of the screen.

On Sam's side, a login center appeared. A few clicks later and the whole board changed again. This time, the world map appeared.

With a simple touch of the screen, a holographic globe rose from the screen.

The map turned transparent and rotated around in place. The countries were all bordered by a light blue line.

Sam snapped his fingers gaining both Raid's and my attention.

"Now that things are in order, it's time for me to keep my promise."

Sam unclipped the straps to his body armor and weapons holsters across his body. Throwing them to the far side of the room.

What remained was a strong built man wearing a black shirt, long black pants, heavily leather reinforced black military boots, and dark shaded aviator sunglasses.

"I understand that the Latias is not with you now. Do you still want to continue with the briefing?"

Raid and I both lowered ourselves to eye level with Sam, nodding for him to start.

"Very well. We'll start from the beginning."

With that, Sam began typing something on the control panel.

The globe began to spin rapidly as the lights in the room dimmed and center light above the table focused on the table.

"Firstly, the enemy you engaged previously were the same at Edwards A.F.B. (Air Force Base)."

Sam tapped the monitor and two side windows opened next to the globe filtering through different pictures of the enemy's doings, from personal pictures,

"They call themselves the Pugnatores Libero, Latin for 'Freedom Fighters'."

Sam left the control panel and began walking around the table.

"For now we will call the Pugnatores Libero the P.L."

"As far as their motives, they are an all out guerilla warfare organization, stopping at nothing to gain what they want for their own reasons."

(Sounds a lot like Team Rocket or something…)

With a snap of the fingers, the globe stopped rotating and a red dot appeared in Saudi Arabia.

"We believe their organization formed about four years ago, in the heart of Saudi Arabia, Riyadh. From then they've expanded their control into the surrounding regions taking over Mendina, Buraydah, and Al Hofuf."

"Quickly, all of Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Syria, Iran, Yemen, Oman, and parts of Egypt had all fallen to this corrupt group. The time span for their move is estimated to be about 8 days."

(EIGHT DAYS! SEVEN FREAKING COUNTRIES FELL TO A GROUP OF GUERRILLA'S IN EIGHT DAYS!)

"Word spread quickly to the United States, although at the time the threat only had minimal concern. Taking little concern, the United States decided to seclude the group in Saudi Arabia for 2 years after it formed hoping to keep the bandits away from precious oil wells located further north."

"A blockade of U.S. ships prevented the P.L.'s from leaving Saudi Arabia by sea. As for land, the Egyptians were already taking action and putting up their own blockade of men on land, and after restoring control in Iraq and Jordan, the United States had its remaining troops in the area defend the countries."

(Sounds like the United States all right. Oil is one of the most important substances needed in the country.)

"The U.S. planned to block any resources from entering or leaving Saudi Arabia in an effort to starve the country of any way of retaliating."

(Makes sense, defeat your opponents resources and they have nothing left.)

"However, with advances in technology, the P.L.'s managed to exploit intercontinental communications. Through the use of radio and television broadcasts, the P.L's were able to convince the people of the surrounding areas to retaliate when Saudi Arabia could not."

"In exactly 3 days after the first broadcast was sent, blockades in Egypt, Jordan and Iraq had fallen."

"It was at this point in time when the oil wells also fell to the P.L's control. It was exactly the reason the United States needed to start an international 'move'. With oil, the P.L.'s now had what they needed to operate heavy machinery, more specifically their war machines."

Sam returned to the table tapping the screen. A dozen pictures popped into view hovering in the air.

So far, Raid was completely lost as to what the big idea was trying to explained. All he knew was there were people out there trying to kill them, and yet Sam was talking about oil.

"These pictures were taken by our high altitude surveillance camera's aboard an SR-71 Blackbird."

"Each picture shows different forms of military weapons being spread out across Saudi Arabia and surrounding regions."

Sam slid his finger across the control panel as the pictures all slid out of view while new ones popped up.

"These are pictures of some of the Saudi Arabia's newest nuclear factories. Latest intelligence claims that these buildings are being used to supply power to surrounding factories to build weapons of war. From tanks, to standard firearms, and as far as we know, the P.L.'s have been confirmed building their first nuclear ballistic missile."

(So, wait… that would only mean!)

"Simply stated, the United States and the surrounding nations around Saudi Arabia have all gone into high alert…."

(Then, war could be right around the corner.)

'_Marlon, what's going on? I don't understand what's happening.'_ Raid asked, growling slightly in frustration.

'_I'll explain later. Simply understand that we may have to worry a lot more now.' _I knew it wasn't anything positive, but in the end, neither of us expected to hear good news.

I didn't really believe Raid knew much about what was being talked about anyways. Sam wasn't telling us all the details, but I figured he probably didn't need to go any farther than he has so far to get us the information we needed to know.

"However, as of a few months ago, members of the P.L. have been spotted in places as far away as eastern Russia and even in the United States. Although in both places, anyone suspected has been apprehended."

Sam stepped away from the monitor again and snapped his fingers.

The globe reappeared and a new red dot appeared.

The dot was pointed at the southern end of California.

"Now we are going back two years ago. This is the location of the United States Edwards Air Force Base. The same place you defended off the P.L.'s first invasion on U.S. soil. As I'm sure your aware, their military capabilities were much greater than any of us would have originally predicted."

(That would explain why the air force was having so much trouble maintaining the situation, and how vulnerable they would have been if we didn't take care of that behemoth.)

"But… you handled the situation quite boldly. Unfortunately, due to the time frame of how quickly the battle initially began, my marines weren't able to engage the enemy until we arrived on scene. Making up the half an hour delay at the beginning of the attack. We were located about a half hour due east of Edward's A.F.B. at the time participating in a joint assault training mission, when word got to me that the A.F.B. was under attack."

"However, what we didn't expect was to have a teenager hack into one of newest stealth fighters and use it in the fight."

(Uh oh. Well it's not like I crashed it... I think.)

"Fortunately, this young man was able to take down a significant number of the enemy's birds present during the fight. How however, is beyond central command."

"As you already know *gestures towards Raid*, after the Mega Fortress was on the ground, we had already got word that three unknown creatures were spotted on the battlegrounds before the battle had begun. That I presume to be the trio of Lati's."

Raid and I nodded.

"Well then, with that noted. I was ordered to investigate these three anomalies and report my findings immediately to my superiors."

"Once the Mega Fortress was secured both the Army corps and the Marine Corps worked to re-secure Edwards. However, word got to me over the radio as I was making my way to the Fortress. One of my men reported he found the anomalies, i.e. being you two and the Latias."

Raid growled angrily when Sam spoke of Latias separately.

Sam gave little attention.

"It was at that moment, that I shifted all priorities towards securing you three. No one had a clue as to what you three were, until after the battle had ended."

"As for the Mega Fortress you encountered was the first of its kind to actually fly, and based on the sheer weapons capacity we found onboard after it crashed, after being evaluated by our engineers, it was more than capable of leveling the southern half of California if the P.L. chose to."

(Capable of leveling the Southern half of California... was that think carrying nukes? Wait… that reminds me, WHAT HAPPENED TO BEN.)

"Thankfully, onboard the Fortress at the time was one of the designers of the machine itself. With him out of the way, the P.L. has one less important engineer to concern about."

"As for the fortress itself, it has been destroyed with the assistance of the United States Air Corp."

"There were however multiple casualties by the end of the battle, all serious, but, no one was killed."

(So then, Ben's alive!)

"However, after reporting my findings to Washington…" Sam stopped before looking directly at the two of us.

(Is… is he hesitating?)

"They demanded immediate testing and maximum security for the three of you."

At the word 'testing' I could feel Raid beginning to fill again with anger, but I decided not to intervene just yet.

"I did manage to convince the supreme command to grant me control over these tests. But before the people at Washington could get any results, I ordered my best marines to report to Niger."

"After what had happened at Edwards, there have been numerous threat from the P.L. to the United States towards handing you over in exchange for not taking lives on American soil."

"It has been made clear to the world of your presence, but your identity remains a secret. No one knows who you really are outside these doors for all we can assume. However, it's not a surprise as to why they want you three, but that's exactly why I'm here. The marines in this base are all the ones that were in the battle of Edwards. All of them are here to help protect you. "

(Wow. If Sam's telling the truth, then… these men are truthful to themselves. But even so, we'll so how truthful they are in combat.)

"The reason we are here. It's not just because it's secluded from civilization, but because it is one of the best protected places on earth."

"A majority of the year here is spent in intense sandstorms, shielding this compound from satellite imaging. As for land, the hundred twenty degree heat all year round along with the consistent sandstorms makes warfare in these environments extremely costly, both economically and in man power. Added that this base is hundreds of miles away from any form of civilization, this base is nearly impossible to get to."

Sam continued walking around the room.

"As for command in the U.S., they have been issuing multiple demands for our latest intelligence from the experiments we were to execute for the past year… but, I must say I have other intentions."

(Where does he plan on going with this.)

"I have purposefully delayed any testing to occur. Unfortunately, command didn't take lightly to my decision and has already released a claim to reduce our monthly resources for maintaining this base."

"Command says it's to make sure tests will occur. But… reality is they just want us removed. The men in Washington most likely doesn't need you or us to get in their ways. By exiting the United States, they most likely believe that we are going to betray them for the P.L."

"I however, have no such intention. I merely want to protect those that protected my Marines."

I didn't quite understand what Sam really meant until he explained himself further.

"It's not fully explained, but as head of the Marine Corps. I too follow the 'Esprit de Corps'. Meaning, I value those that protect me as I work to protect them. The loyalty and trust formed between me and my men is what keeps us from losing battles, and by protecting my marines, even though you aren't human, we honor you for your sacrifice."

The last part threw me off for a bit, but I eventually understood what he really meant.

"From that moment on, I took a majority of the time while you three were dormant to improving security around this outpost… Which now brings us to the present."

"There isn't much of importance to explain what you already know. As for the battle with the P.L. earlier, I suspected two things."

"One, they have and idea that you are somewhere in this region. Or two, they were sending their military to further expand their control in Africa."

"This red dot is where we are on the Earth right now."

Sam reached down and pulled out a long wooden stick. Pointing at the point, "This is Outpost number 8 of the twelve located in Africa. We are here, at the very north most point of Niger, Africa."

(Africa? That's a long way from America.)

With another tap of the digital control panel, the globe shifted from holographic to topographic.

"All the tan areas are desert. This wasteland spans all the way across the northern part of Africa. Not many people live in these areas, and for those that do. Their civilization is less than sufficient to sustain many."

With a tap of the button the map zoomed out a bit of the outpost location.

"Now to more pressing matters. Your friend…"

"The Latias."

(Our sister.)

With a bit more typing on the control panel, several new pink dots appeared on the map surrounding the red dot (i.e. the base we were in at the moment).

"These pink dots represent each of the compounds that were spread throughout this region. Only three of them contained you."

A simple tap of the monitor and three of the pink dots changed color to blue, red, and brown.

"These three contained each of you. The blue one was the blue Latios, the Brown one is the brown Latios, and the red one represents the Latias."

There were 16 compounds according to the hologram, and Latias's was directly north of the outpost.

With Sam's wooden stick, he began gesturing certain points of the map.

"Unfortunately, because of the density of the sand in the air, satellite imaging is of no use right now. However."

Both Raid's and my ears perked up at the change in voice.

"I found a way to track her."

Sam dropped his stick on top of the monitor and approached me.

Soon he was directly in front of me.

Sam crouched down and reached for my tailfins.

Neither Raid nor I knew what he was doing until he rose up with something in his hand.

"This is what we will be using to track her."

Raid's eyes lit up when he saw the device in Sam's hands.

'_That's… that's like the transmitter I had on before I removed it!'_

I looked over at Raid confused.

"This." Sam started.

"This is a high pitch frequency emitter. As soon as any one of your exits your compound, this emitter will begin producing an extremely high pitch frequency, but only small enough that it can remain hidden and be detected with this."

Sam turned back towards the table behind him and began typing again. In a moment's notice, all the points on the map, save the base's location, disappeared and a loading screen appeared.

Then, like the radar you see on a jet fighter plane, a line began to sweep the area around the base.

"There is a radar atop this base. Right now it is searching the area around here for the source of the Latias's frequency. All three of you had different frequency's so that in case the enemy did capture any one of you, if they did try to block it, it they would only interfere that one in particular. The only downside to this is that battery life of each emitter is only about 75 hours after initially turning on."

Suddenly on the map, a new red dot appeared.

"That is where she is."

Raid's heart skipped a beat. He'd found Latias.

I on the other hand was impressed by Sam's ingenuity to adjust himself to the situation.

With that Sam stepped away from the monitor and opened a new window. This time he inputted numbers into the screen, preparing to make a call.

The hologram flashed and a man was standing in the center of the table.

Raid was taken back, this human appeared out of nowhere in front of him. The last thing he remembered, humans were powerless, incapable of teleportation.

'_Marlon! How'd he do that! I though you said human were normal types!'_

The last part confused me but nonetheless surprised me that Raid didn't understand.

'_Raid, it's not real. It's still just a hologram. He's not actually here.'_

Based on the hologram, the man looked to be in his late twenty's, African American, wearing body armor, long sand camo colored pants to match the boots he had on and the handkerchief around his neck.

It was Kevin from before.

"Commander Sam, you requested to speak to me."

"Yes. Corporal Lyehard we have confirmed the location of our third primary target, red dawn. I want you and a squad of men out there to secure the target ASAP."

'_Red Dawn? Interesting codename.'_ I thought aloud.

"Understood sir."

"Sam out."

With that Kevin disappeared from the table and the lights in the slowly turned back on.

The map of the area popped back on the hologram. The red dot was still where it was before.

There was little they could do now. Raid and I were still completely exhausted from earlier and were in no shape to go anywhere far soon.

"According to the map, the Latias is about twenty miles due northwest of here. About 15 miles away from her compound…"

Sam turned the monitor off and returned his attention back to Raid and I.

"As for you two. You will remain here in this base until further notice. Command back at the U.S. will not know that you three have awoken until this whole ordeal is settled, but you must not expose yourself outside this base."

The hologram projector table shut down behind Sam as he made his way towards the door we entered in earlier.

"You are allowed to mingle with the men here in this base. However, do note that these are battle hardened men that know little to nothing about what you are. They do know who they're trying to protect but even so, only expose yourselves to those you feel trustworthy."

"I have already assembled a new unit to occupy you as you stay here in this base. Feel free to explore around. The storm has shut down most of the activities here in the base."

"As for the Latias, you will just have to wait till Corporal Lyehard returns."

With that Sam took a moment looking at the both of us.

"Do you understand what I've told you so far?"

Raid and I looked at each other and then back at Sam before nodding.

Sam nodded back.

*growl*

Raid's stomach growled in demand for a long overdue meal.

*growl*

Soon mine did the same.

Sam turned his back on us and opened the door leading outside.

"I will arrange a meal for the both of you as we make our way to where you will stay."

With that, Sam left the room as the lights turned off as he exited.

Raid and I promptly exited the room and followed Sam.

We made our way back towards the stairwell where we began to descend below.

'_Marlon… I didn't understand most of what Sam was saying back in that room, but… I do know that Latias is still out there. Not only that, but what are we going to do now? Sam's going to try and keep us locked inside this place for as long as he wants. And we still don't even know whether he's trustworthy.'_

All of Raid's words were truthful, but it was the part where Sam introduced the fact that the P.L. were now devoting themselves and their own men into finding us that scared me the most, but the truth was clearly visible.

I stuttered, _'Raid…I don't know how to put it… but… we have to just follow along. We don't really have much of a choice anymore. Sam is all we really have to believe in for now. I don't trust…. But he's all we have to look for for support. But we're still going to get out of here and I will get bring us all back home.'_

Raid on the other hand still wasn't sure.

'_I'll explain more once we find a place to ourselves. But like Sam said, all we can really do now is wait.'_

Sam stopped walking in front of us and turned to one of the doors besides us.

"This is your temporary room. It's not the most suited room for something like you two, but it's the best we have to offer."

Sam opened the door and gestured us to go in.

Raid got behind me and waited for me to go in first. It was another tactic we learned to use. Let one of us go into the room first to scout things out, and then once clear the others could come in.

I went inside with a light psychic barrier looking around. Raid stayed at the door glaring at Sam, watching him for any suspicious movements.

Sam on the other hand just returned the stare.

Inside, there were two large beds (neither large enough to support me or Raid) a large mirror on the side of the white painted wall, and …. Well that was it….

After looking under the beds and checking the rest of the room, I made an affirmative noise.

Outside Raid heard my call, and entered the room along with Sam in tail.

"There will be someone coming soon with food for you to eat. Relax, and try to fit in."

Sam began to make his way for the door, but stopped just before exiting.

With his back turned to us, "Marlon, I've already seen what you look like. So don't hesitate to shift forms. I'll see the both of you later in the office we were in before when the Latias returns."

With that, Sam exited the room and closed the door behind him.

The room went quiet.

Raid was the first to break the silence. _'Well, the room looks clear of any electronics. I'm going to try to get some rest. Can you stay up and watch for me?'_

I looked over at Raid and nodded.

Raid smiled. _'Thanks. At least I know I can depend on you. Good night… or day I guess.'_ Raid chuckled.

I smiled back and rested my head on the bed.

There was a small clock on the wall.

(10:45… but I can't tell what time of the day it is…)

I looked back over at Raid. (That last saying, "At least I know I can depend on you…", I….) I stuttered.

(I… I need to get stronger, only then will I be able to protect them… but… I'm not sure if I'm ready.)

I thought for a bit, but the more I thought the more lost I got. (Was my wish really the smartest… did I really mean to be in the situation I am now… is Arceus testing me?)

All were questions that continued to eat at my conscience.

*Knock*

My ears instantly perked up. I turned my attention to the door and waited to see if there would be another knock.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Hello? I'm here with food."

The voice was masculine, but still sounded quite young.

I focused on the door.

The doorknob twisted itself and opened slowly as I dropped my head back into the bed, looking at the man as he stood at the door way. His face was full of surprise and fear. Although Raid was already asleep, I had one eye watching him closely.

This however only scared the male more as he struggled to speak.

"Y…Y… You must be Latios…"

Even for me, it was a first. This was the first soldier Raid and I allowed ourselves to be seen by so close besides Sam.

I began reading his mind without his knowledge and began looking through his history. His mind was relatively easy to read since he was still very young and inexperienced. That and I'd practiced before in reading others thoughts – think cleanly people.

Although my eyes were physically looking at the man, my mind was also looking through images of himself and his travels.

(Interesting, he's a new recruit… Pretty young for an individual of his age to be here.)

Based on the man's memories, I could tell he was 21 years of age, with only minimal experience in the field.

I continued searching through his memories as he stood frozen in place by his own fear outside the doorway.

I stopped searching and watched the man as he refused to move.

(I guess staring at him isn't helping him at all. He's been standing there for quite some time now.)

Trying to break the ice, I cooed happily from where I was and smiled at him.

At first the sound scared him further away from the door (much to my own dismay) but nonetheless he entered the room.

Although Latias was the most skilled at feeling other people's emotions, I learned from her and could easily feel the tension this man was feeling.

(For a skilled marine, he sure does scare easy, but I guess I can't blame him for seeing a 9 foot dragon in front of him.)

The man had successfully entered through the doorway and was now presently stuck again frozen in fear.

I psychically face palmed myself for what I was seeing in front of me.

I decided to restrict movement so that I didn't scare him or the food he was carrying with him away.

Instead I rested my head back down against the bed and made another friendly cooing noise.

The man shook his head reminding himself of what he was doing here in the first place and then bravely took another footstep forward.

To me, this was by far the slowest waiter I've met so far. On the other hand, it was enough to make me smile on the inside while slightly frustrated that it was taking so long on the outside.

Nonetheless I kept a smile hiding my sharp razor teeth from his view.

Eventually (after about 8 minutes). The man was finally able to get close enough to where he could actually serve the two plates to Raid and I.

At the smell of food, Raid's sensitive nose took over and awoke him from his sleep.

Not wanting to ruin the moment I telepathed Raid to remain still where he was and not open his eyes. I didn't want our first impression to scare this young one.

After serving the two plates, the man slowly (faster than before) made his way back out of the room keeping eye contact with me as he put his hands behind his back.

Although he was trying his best to look friendly, his mind and body were both clues to how scared he really was.

Once he was at the door, I happily cooed once more and waved a paw good bye.

This only made the man even more confused when I psychically closed the door on him.

Outside. The marine just stood there totally baffled as to what just happened, but quickly made his way down the hall to where ever he needed to be.

Inside, I was laughing hard. Never had I seen a grown up man, added a marine, feel so scared and worried for his own safety even though I had no intention of doing harm. It felt good to laugh again, even if we were locked inside a massive concrete building with no virtual way out.

Raid opened his eyes and asked what the laughter was about.

I just told him to read my mind as I redirected my attention towards the silver plate in front of me. There was a big piece of steak with pasta and green beans on the side. As for the appetizer, there was only water… (if that's even an appetizer…)

I didn't expect anything fancy and wasn't too surprised to say the least. I did however find it funny that they provided us with a spoon and fork. Neither of us could physically hold them effectively to use, or be able to bring them close enough to our mouth to see what we were eating, but they were a nice touch to the rest of the meal.

I was however grateful that both Raid and I made it out and were lucky enough to have food in front of us.

However, it wasn't enough to forget about Latias.

Raid on the other hand wasn't complaining too much and had already begun eating.

I on the other hand sniffed my food first. Raid had trained me before to sniff for anything poisonous before eating something foreign.

Luckily the food smelled clean and I began to chow down as well.

Ten minutes later and our plates were cleaned and Raid was back to taking a nap. I stayed up and resumed my thoughts on the situation.

(I guess I need to find out when I'm going to show myself to Sam.)

Raid was breathing lightly off to the side completely knocked out.

I smiled before resting my head down.

'_Latias… I'm so sorry for putting you through this…'_

It was heart breaking for me to think the least.

I looked at the clock… (It's only been 45 minutes. Kevin can't be very long now. And Latias…)

* * *

**With Kevin 12 miles out into the storm…**

"Keep it up men, we're almost there!" Kevin shouted into his radio.

The radio was the only form of communication in this storm.

Kevin was in a group of twelve. Four were in each of the three humvees, each making their way towards the location of the Latias's emitter.

"Three more miles to go! Let's push up the pace!"

The small group picked up speed and raced across the sand.

Not long later, they were within 500 feet of the emitter.

"Alright men, slow it down and watch carefully in front of you. We don't want to run over our target."

Kevin was in second position sitting next to the driver he was with, looking into the darkness and trying to spot anything that resembled Latias.

"Sir, I don't see anything yet."

"We'll keep looking! She's here somewhere!"

Then another voice came of the radio.

"Sir! I see something. Uh, check you left window. I'm flashing my lights."

Kevin quickly switched windows and spotted the flashing headlights. He looked further ahead and quickly spotted a red object.

"THERE! ALL MEN MOVE IN NOW! SECURE THAT POSITION!"

All the men jumped out of their humvees and immediately into the raging sandstorm outside.

Kevin followed suit sprinting out of the humvee and towards the red object. His men quickly caught up and secured the area holding their weapons at their shoulders.

Kevin got closer.

"Oh on…"

* * *

_Ahh man, Latias better be okay or I swear Raid is going to hurt someone. _

_As for all the time spend again I apologize. I just haven't been feeling like myself lately and I wanted to make this one extra long since I was out for an inexcusable amount of time. _

_*Bows in disgrace*_

_On the bright side however, this marks pretty much the end of the information part of the story and more into the action kick-butt, blow more jets out of the sky type of thing… how will I do it you ask since there's a sand storm raging around, you'll just have to see for yourself. _

_ALSO! THE AWESOME PEOPLE OF FANFICTION HAVE CREATED A WAY TO TYPE COMMENTS WITHOUT THE NEED FOR AN ACCOUNT!_

_SO DEW IT! NOW! OR MAY THE LORD HELP YOU, RAID KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE…._


End file.
